Can A Villain Love?
by Vampchick13
Summary: They say she's cold hearted and they say he's a villain. But what if they are wrong on both accounts?
1. Chapter 1

**10 Years Ago Winter**

 **Rayna POV-** Rayna was deep in the woods on one of the coldest days this winter when she heard it. A soft cry for help coming from the river.

Unable to let the cry be unanswered, Rayna ran as fast as her 5 year old legs would carry her. Knowing these woods like the back of her hand, she knew when to duck, weave, or jump in order to get to the river as fast as possible.

Just as she reached the river, she saw a boy probably no older than herself trying to fight the current that pulled him farther into the raging waters.

"Someone help me!" the boy cried out.

Without a second thought, Rayna took a running start and leapt into the river just as she saw the boy's blond hair disappear under the water. Being the strong swimmer that she was, Rayna quickly made her way to where she saw the boy go under.

She knew if he didn't surface soon, he'd drown and if he didn't get out of the water soon, he'd freeze. With the time running out, Rayna took a deep breath and dove beneath the water, opening her eyes looking for the flash of blond hair in the dark water.

Just as she was about to surface for more air, she felt the bump of warm flesh against her hand. She grabbed on tight with both hands and kicked hard for the surface. Rayna fought against the current, swimming diagonal to shore pulling the boy with her.

At the shore, palace guards were standing around, looking frantic. Normally, Rayna preferred to avoid the palace guards but today she needed their help.

"Here!" Rayna called out.

"Quickly give him to me" one of the guards said, reaching in to grab the boy once she was close to shore.

"You saved him, you save Prince Ben. Thank you. Thank you" another older guard said, helping her out of the water.

"Anytime" Rayna said, her voice slurred and her teeth chattered.

"Come, come you must get dry and warm. Quickly now."

Rayna tried to turn away from the guard as he reached for her, but she stumbled and didn't have the strength to get up. The guard picked her up and had her wrapped in a blanket and in the back of the carriage with Ben in what felt like the blink of an eye.

In the next blink, Rayna awoke to find herself in a huge plush room all toasty warm in a huge bed with a large heavy comforter and silky sheets. She was in the palace. Before she could decide how to sneak out, the boy she rescued, Prince Ben, came into the room.

"You're awake! You saved my life!" Ben said, running over jumping on the bed and hugging Rayna.

"Um yeah I did" Rayna said, uncomfortable.

No one ever really touched her, let alone hug her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Rayna finally hugged him back.

"I'm Ben" he said, sitting back smiling.

"I'm Rayna."

When he smiled, Rayna found herself smiling with him.

"How'd you get in the river anyway?" Rayna asked.

"…I was playing outside with the guards. I ran to hide and when I looked behind me to see if they were following, I fell down a hill and into the water" Ben said shamefully.

"Well don't worry, I got your back" Rayna said, touching his shoulder to cheer him up.

A woman cleared her throat from the doorway.

"There you are, young man" she said.

"Uh-oh. Hi mom" Ben said.

"You're supposed to be in bed resting" Queen Belle said.

"I'll see you later, then we can hang out" Ben said to Rayna, smiling before he slowly walked out the door past his mother.

Sadly, Rayna knew she wouldn't be around later. Then Belle walked into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed as Rayna watched Ben leave.

"He's taken a liking to you" she said.

"I guess… your majesty" Rayna said.

"Thank you for saving him."

"You're welcome."

"What's your name?"

"Rayna, your majesty."

"And your parents? And please call me Belle."

"My mother is…was Red Riding Hood your maj…Belle."

"Ah I see" Belle said, getting off the bed taking a step back toward the door.

"How…how would you like to stay here?" Belle asked, despite the look of uncertainty and indecision in her eyes.

"What?" Rayna asked confused.

"You said you had my son's back. Did you mean that?"

"Of course."

"Then I have a job only for you. Be his bodyguard; personal bodyguard. Until you decide to leave, I ask you to protect him. You would have power, money, privileges others don't, everything. What do you say?"

"Yes!" Rayna agreed happily.

Ever since her mother died in the summer, she has needed purpose and this was it.

"Then welcome to your new home. Get some rest" Belle said, walking out and closing the door.

 **Present Day**

That seemed like only yesterday as Rayna now stood in her red and black leather outfit, arguing with her best friend for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Ben for the hundredth time, this is a bad idea" Rayna said, walking around the room, looking out the windows.

"They deserve a chance. Just like you did" Ben said.

"That's different. I'm different. This is a huge security risk" Rayna explained.

"Too big for the great Lady Rayna to keep safe?" Ben asked, poking at her ego and pride.

Sadly, it worked too. There was no battle, no security risk Rayna failed to win or overcome. She was the ultimate protector and the ultimate weapon. Rayna curled her upper lip back in frustrated anger.

"Fine. But I need their schedules, their room numbers, everything" she said.

"It's already in your room" Ben said smiling.

Rayna turned to go.

"Wait! They're almost here. We have to go greet them" Ben said.

Rayna sighed, then she and Ben went downstairs and outside to meet the villain kids that were showing up any minute. Rayna stood bored to death just as the band started to play when the limo pulled around the corner.

Show time, as in literally putting on a show for them. However once the car stopped, two boys stumbled out fighting over something.

"Ow stop! You got everything else! Why do you want whatever this is?" the boy on the ground yelled.

Having briefly looked at their profiles Ben had given her the day before when he dropped the security risk bomb, Rayna knew the boy on the ground was Carlos Cruella de Vil's son. She also knew that the boy above him was Jay son of Jafar.

"Cause you want it!" Jay replied.

The last two out of the limo were the Evil Queen's daughter, Evie, and the worst one, Maleficent's daughter, Mal.

"No! Give it to me! Ow! Let go!" Carlos yelled.

"Guys, guys, guys!" Evie tried to stop their fighting.

"We have an audience" Mal said.

Rayna followed behind Ben to his right and his horrid girlfriend, Audrey, was on his left and in front led Fairy Godmother.

"Just cleaning up" Jay said, smiling at them.

"Get up" he said to Carlos before yanking him off the ground.

"Leave it like you found it. And by that I mean just leave it" Fairy Godmother said.

So Jay tossed a ton of things back into the limo including what he and Carlos were fighting over. Carlos' mouth was covered in chocolate and he had no right to look adorable and cute but that's exactly how Rayna saw him.

It took her completely by surprise. In all of her 15 years, never had she looked at any boy and thought they were cute and attractive. She was a warrior, a protector; she didn't have time or need to be attracted to boys. With that in mind, she was determined to not let him get to her.

"Hello, foxy. The names Jay" Jay said, giving Rayna a flirtatious smile.

"Please. I'd chew you up and spit you out faster than you can say 'magic lamp'" Rayna told him with a straight face.

This earned her a chuckle from Ben, a shocked stunned look from Jay and a full out laugh from Carlos. Horrified, Rayna liked the sound of Carlos' laugh. What was wrong with her?

Quickly, she went back into her cold stare guard look, no emotion showing as she sized up the others, looking for weaknesses just in case.

"Welcome to Auradon prep. I'm Fairy Godmother Head Mistress."

"The Fairy Godmother? As in bibbidi-bobbidi- boo?" Mal asked.

"Bibbidi-bobbidi you know it" Fairy Godmother told her.

"Yeah I always wondered what it felt like to Cinderella when you just appeared out of nowhere with that sparkly wand and warm smile…and that sparkling wand" Mal said smiling.

"That was a long time ago. And as I always say 'don't focus on the past or you'll miss the future'" Fairy Godmother said, waving her hands in front of her face.

Rayna rolled her eyes, Fairy Godmother always did know how to put on a show… and over act it.

"It's so good to finally meet you all. I'm Ben and…" Ben said stepping forward.

"Prince Benjamin, soon to be king" Audrey interrupted also stepping forward.

"You had me at Prince. My mom's a queen which makes me a princess" Evie said, stepping forward to shake Ben's hand.

"The Evil Queen has no royal status here and neither do you" Audrey said with a smile.

Evie looked hurt as she took a step back and not for the first time Rayna wished she could tell Audrey to shut up.

"This is Audrey…" Ben said.

"Princess Audrey. His girlfriend. Right Bennyboo?" Audrey interrupted again holding Ben's hand.

Rayna gagged slightly at her pet name for Ben.

"What was that…guard?" Audrey asked, glaring back at Rayna.

Rayna forced a smile for Audrey and pretended to cough. She turned forward again and caught Carlos smiling at her.

"This is Lady Rayna, my best friend" Ben said proudly.

"And his body guard" Audrey added smiling.

Rayna gave a real smile to the villain kids but hesitated when her eyes caught Carlos'.

"Ben and Audrey are going to show you around and I'll see you tomorrow. The doors of wisdom are never shut. But the library hours are from 8 to 11. And as you may have heard I have a little thing about curfews" Fairy Godmother said, pushing apart Ben and Audrey's hand holding.

With that dismissal, Rayna caught Ben's eye and nodded. When he nodded back she turned on her heel and left.

She headed back to her room to go over the class schedules, room plans and the profiles provided to her for the villain kids. Nobody would hurt Ben on her watch. She would always have his back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Carlos POV-** Carlos watched as Rayna, Ben's guard and friend, walk away; her bright red hair blowing slightly in the breeze. Carlos wasn't charming or flirtatious like Jay was.

So it was funny to see this girl turn him down hard. Carlos also didn't think of himself as 'girl crazy' like Evie was 'prince crazy' but Rayna…she was stunning.

With her red hair green eyes and fair skin she was amazing. He'd never been so happy to have a girl turn down his best friend before now.

"It's so so so good to finally meet… you all" Ben said, going to shake Jay's hand only for Jay to punch him in the shoulder.

"This is a momentous occasion and one that I hope will go down in history…" Ben said, holding Mal's hand a little longer than necessary.

He barely shook Carlos' hand, cause it was covered in chocolate.

"Is that chocolate?...As the day our two people began to heal" Ben finished his speech.

"Or the day you showed four peoples where the bathrooms are" Mal said.

"A little bit over the top?" Ben asked.

"A little more than a little bit" Mal replied.

"Well so much for my first impression."

"Hey! You're Maleficent's daughter aren't you? Yeah you know what? I totally do not blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff. Oh my mom's Aurora. Sleeping…" Audrey started.

"Beauty! Yeah I've heard the name. You know I totally do not blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole world but my mother to their stupid christening" Mal said.

"Water under the bridge" Audrey told her.

"Totes!" Mal agreed.

Then they both had a forced laugh, trailing off into a sigh.

"Okay so how about a tour? Yeah? Auradon Prep originally built over 300 years ago and converted into a high school by my father when he became king" Ben said, walking toward the high school.

He stopped in front of a statue of his father and clapped his hands. As he did, the statue morphed into a beast. Carlos screamed and jumped into Jay's arms.

"Carlos, it's okay. My father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man to remind us that anything is possible" Ben said.

"Does he shed much?" Mal asked.

"Yeah. Mom won't let him on the couch" Ben said with a serious face.

Then he smiled, clearly joking. Carlos jumped out of Jay's arms and clapped his hands, but the statue stayed a beast. He rushed to catch up to the others.

"So you guys have a lot of magic here in Auradon? Like wands and things like that?" Mal asked, as they walked into the high school.

"Yeah it exists but it's pretty much retired. Most of us here are just ordinary mortals" Ben said.

"Who happen to be kings and queens" Mal replied.

"That's true. Our royal blood goes back hundreds of years" Audrey said, putting Ben's arm around her.

"Doug. Doug come down. This is Doug" Ben said, slipping away from Audrey to introduce Doug.

"He's going to help you with your class schedules and show you the rest of the dorms. I'll see you later okay? And if there is anything you need feel free to…" Ben said looking at Mal.

"Ask Doug. Or Rayna" Audrey interrupted.

She and Mal had another forced laugh and sign moment.

"Rayna she's the red head right?" Carlos asked.

"Yes she is and she's my right hand…girl. She knows everything and anything" Ben said.

Audrey took Ben's hand and pulled him away back out the door.

"Hi guys I'm Dopey's son. As in Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy… heigh-ho" Doug counted off until Evie looked at him.

"Evie. Evil Queen's daughter" Evie said flirtatiously.

"Um… oh okay so about your classes I uh put in the requirements already. History of Woodsmen and Pirates, Safety Rules for the Internet, and uh Remedial Goodness 101" Doug said.

"Let me guess. New class?" Mal asked, walking behind Doug looking over his shoulder at the schedule.

Doug went to say something then just sighed and nodded.

"Come on guys let's go find our dorms" Mal said heading up the stairs everyone else followed her.

"Oh uh yeah your dorms are that way guys" Doug said once again distracted by Evie.

He pointed them in the opposite direction of where they were currently headed.

"Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, and…" Doug said to himself.

"Sneezy" Carlos said helping him out.

"Hey Doug where's Rayna's room? You know in case I need help with anything" Carlos said feel a little embarrassed and possibly a blush trying to come into his cheeks.

"Last floor the door on the left is her room and the door on the right is Ben's they have to whole floor for their rooms. But I wouldn't try anything with her" Doug said.

"No no… I wasn't… not like that… why not?" Carlos fumbled.

"She's a great friend to Ben and kind of a friend to myself but she can be…cold and hard mostly" Doug struggled to explain.

Carlos nodded and rushed off to catch up with Jay.

 **Rayna POV-** Rayna sat on her bed with a Twizzler hanging out of her mouth as she looked over the villain kids profiles, classes, and where their rooms were at and made notes.

She was proud of the guards who made sure to have both Mal and Evie room together and Jay and Carlos room together. It made keeping track of them much easier. She had changed from her warrior clothes to more comfortable ones; a black shirt and red short boxers shorts.

She had her text books spread out on one side of her on the bed and the profiles about the villain kids spread out on the other side. She was a straight A student and an undefeated warrior. Rayna never thought she'd get this far, she mostly thought she'd have been dead before she reached her teenage years.

Now she would keep proving to the King and Queen they hadn't made a mistake in picking her and giving her this great life. She owed them everything. Finished with all her studies and security tactics, Rayna got up and walked into her kitchen area.

Like Ben's room across the hall, they had the entire floor to themselves. Their rooms were one whole suite. At one end of her room, she could hear Carlos playing a video game on the floor below her. Then at the opposite side of her huge room, she could hear Mal complaining about the princessyness of her room.

Rayna laughed to herself as she heated up her steak from the other night. She agreed with Mal the girl dorms were very bright, pink, and cheery. Rayna's room was more earthy. Blacks, forest greens, and browns were what her room was decorated in.

As she started to eat, she went through her villain kids check list in her head.

Jay- likes to steal stuff, selfish, arrogant, minor threat. Evie- in search of a prince, magic mirror, potential to succeed, non-threat. Mal- pretending to fit in unsure true motive, magic spells, highest potential for evil, threat.

Carlos… she couldn't stop the smile that came over her if she wanted to.

She gave herself a mental head slap and refused to acknowledge the way her stomach fluttered at the mere thought of him. Carlos- fast runner, easily frightened but tough, scared of dogs. Rayna had to laugh at that last one.

"Shame too" she said to herself.

Carlos… threat. For some reason she put him as a threat...to herself. Again, Rayna gave herself a mental shake. He was no threat to her she could easily take him down in a fight. But if so, why'd she label him a threat?

After she finished eating, she cleaned off her bed and slid down onto the black sheets and pulled her forest green blanket over her before falling asleep.

 **Carlos POV-** Carlos had just finished looking at the text books he would be needing for classes the next day when Jay walked in after his time out stealing most likely.

"That girl Rayna sure shot you down hard" Carlos said smiling.

"She didn't shoot me down" Jay said, emptying a few bags out on his bed.

"Really? 'I'll chew you up and spit you out'? That sounds like a harsh shoot down" Carlos said.

"She'll come around. Besides, have you seen some of the girls here? She's nothing amazing."

"Then why do you want her?"

"Cause she sho…she's a challenge" Jay said.

Carlos knew he didn't stand a chance if Jay was going after Rayna, not that Carlos was interested in her. Carlos got up and fired up some type of video game to take his mind off things.

A little while later, he was deep into the game when Mal and Evie walked in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Carlos POV-** "Die suckers! Jay come check this thing out. Man it's awesome" Carlos said, holding out the controls for Jay.

"Guys! Do I have to remind you what we're all here for?" Mal said in her angry voice.

"Fairy Godmother blah blah blah. Magic wand blah blah blah" Jay said, as he played the interactive fighting game.

"This is our one chance to prove ourselves to our parents. To prove that we are evil and vicious and ruthless and cruel. Yeah?" Mal asked.

"Yeah" everyone agreed.

Jay stopped playing the game so they could focus.

"Evie mirror me" Mal said holding out her hand.

"Mirror mirror on the… in my hand where is Fairy Godmother's wand stand?" Evie asked.

"There it is" Mal said, when the image showed up in the mirror.

"Zoom out" Jay said.

"Magic mirror not so close. Closer, closer, closer" Evie said to her mirror.

"Can I go back to my game? I'm on level three" Carlos said.

"Stop!" Jay told Evie.

"It's in a museum. Do we know where that is?" Mal asked.

Carlos grabbed a laptop hit a few keys and seconds later he had directions to the museum.

"2.3 miles from here" he said.

Then, he went back to playing his game.

"Carlos!" Evie called to him as the others had all left the room already.

"Coming!" Carlos called back as he pulled on his coat.

"Wait! Do not open that door" Carlos warned Mal.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Security alarm" Carlos replied walking up to the key pad.

Carlos opened the case and began to mess with the wires.

"Man whoever made this thing was amazing. With only one minor unavoidable flaw" Carlos said putting the case back on.

"What's that?" Mal asked.

"They had to dumb down their design so faculty could work it" Carlos said, smiling as he opened the door.

They stuck to the shadows as they all made their way to the museum.

"Check your mirror" Mal told Evie.

"Is my mascara smudged?" Evie asked looking in her mirror.

"Yeah. And hey while you're at it why don't you see if you can find us the wand" Mal said.

"Sure. This way" Evie led the way to the back door of the museum.

Inside, they saw one guard looking at his monitors on certain special items inside.

"That's your mother's spinning wheel?" Jay asked, holding back a laugh.

"Yeah it's kinda dorky" Carlos added and both he and Jay laughed.

"It's magic. It doesn't have to look scary. 'Magic spindle do not linger, make my victim prick a finger'" Mal read from her spell book.

"Impressive" Jay said.

"I got chills" Carlos added.

"Okay you know what? 'Prick the finger prick it deep, send my enemy off to sleep'" Mal read another spell.

Sure enough they watched as the guard got up walked around the display to the front of the spindle and pricked his finger on the needle. He let out a big yawn before curling up on the display and went to sleep.

"Not so dorky now huh?" Mal smiled.

Mal tried the door but go figure it was locked.

"Stand back" Jay said with a grin as he took a few steps back.

"'Make it easy make it quick open up without a kick'" Mal read.

The doors swung open just as Jay launched a flying kick at them. He landed hard on the ground.

"Coming?" Mal asked laughing as she an Evie walked past Jay.

Carlos helped Jay up, but Jay pushed him off.

"I'm good" Jay said.

"Just trying to help" Carlos said.

They all looked around as they slowly headed for the hallway. Carlos stopped though when the guard moved a little in his sleep.

"Carlos" Evie called back.

"Coming" Carlos whispered back.

Slowly, he tip toed past the sleeping guard then ran to catch up to the others.

"So close. Upstairs" Evie said, directing them with her mirror in her hand.

"Come on. Go, go, go. Up, up, up" Mal said, as they climbed up the flight of stairs.

"Come on guys almost there" Evie said.

They all stopped however when they saw figures of their parents on display.

"Mommy" Mal said.

"Killer" Jay said softly.

"I'll never forget Mother's Day again" Carlos said in fear.

"Well wand's not here. Let's bounce. Let's go" Jay said, wanting to get out of this room.

Carlos and Evie followed him. Evie turned back and told Mal to hurry up. Holding up her mirror directing the boys where to go. Mal was still not with them so Evie went back again to get her. Soon they were all staring at Fairy Godmother's wand in awe.

"Jay don't! Wait no! No! Don't!" Mal warned just before Jay tried to grab the wand.

His hand hit a force field that threw him backwards and a siren started going off.

"A force field AND a siren?" Carlos asked, covering his ears.

"That's a little excessive" Jay said winded.

"Let's go!" Mal yelled.

They ran down the stairs and quickly towards the back door.

"Hurry come on" Mal said quietly.

Then, the security guard's phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Carlos answered the phone.

"We understand that the alarm is going off. What's the problem?" the man on the phone asked.

"Uh uh just give me one second. One second. Uh yeah yeah. No false alarm" Carlos said, pushing buttons on the control panel silencing the alarm.

"It was a malfunction in the um LM 714 chip in the breadboard circuit" Carlos read on the manual next to the control panel.

"Yeah okay. Say hi to the misses" Carlos said, hanging up.

"Carlos!" Mal yelled.

"You're welcome" Carlos said, feeling under appreciated.

"Way to go, Jay. Now we have to go to school tomorrow" Mal said, as they ran back to Auradon Prep.

After they snuck back in, Carlos fixed the security alarm panel wires so no one would know anyone messed with them. Then, both he and Jay went back to their room and the girls went to theirs. Carlos fell asleep rather quickly on his new comfy bed.

Much different than what he was used to back home this was soft, warm, and comfortable. Secretly, he kind of liked it here in Auradon; not that he'd ever admit it to anyone.

Later, the next day the villain kids sat in their Remedial Goodness 101 class taught by Fairy Godmother.

"If someone hands you a crying baby do you A) curse it B) lock it in a tower C) give it a bottle or D) carve out its heart?" Fairy Godmother asked.

"What was the second one?" Evie asked.

"Oh okay. Anyone else? Mal?" Fairy Godmother asked.

"C give it a bottle" Mal said.

"Correct again."

"You are on fire, girl" Carlos said.

"Just pick the one that doesn't sound any fun" Mal told them.

"Oh hello dear one" Fairy Godmother greeted the girl who walked past the villain kids and held out a sheet to Fairy Godmother.

"Hi. You need to sign off on early dismissal for the coronation" the girl said, giving them fearful looks as Fairy Godmother signed.

"Everyone here remembers my daughter, Jane?"

"Mom no!"

"It's okay. Jane, this is everyone."

Jane turned to leave and face them.

"Hi. That's okay don't mind me. As you were" then she left quickly, squealing in fear as she again walked past the villain kids' tables.

"Let's continue. You find a vial of poison. Do you A) put it in the king's wine B) paint it on an apple or C) turn it over to the proper authorities?"

Everyone but Mal raised their hands.

"Get off" Carlos told Jay who used his other hand to push Carlos' hand down.

"Jay?"

"C; you turn it over to the proper authorities."

The doors opened again and when Carlos looked to see who it was, he saw Rayna walking confidently towards them. Her flaming hair pulled back into a high pony tail. As she strode past, he couldn't help but catch the earthy forest scent coming off her.

"I need you to confirm the guest list so I can make up the security detail for the coronation" Rayna said to Fairy Godmother.

"Rayna dear don't you have anything else to do on this beautiful day?" Fairy Godmother asked her.

"Like…?"

"Like getting your dress made for the coronation? Or being outside?"

"I don't see how a dress will keep Ben safe at the coronation but yes I'm having one made. In about 30 minutes, Ben will be doing tourney tryouts so I'll be outside then checking the perimeter."

"I see…" Fairy Godmother slowly took the sheets from Rayna.

"I'll need the complete guest list three days before coronation" Rayna said.

"Of course, darling girl."

With that, Rayna turned and strode purposefully out of the room, leaving behind her fresh forest scent. Carlos smiled as he took another deep breath to smell more of it before he caught himself.

"Speaking of tourney, Jay, you and Carlos should tryout."

"Oh no that's okay. Whatever that is we'll…we'll pass" Carlos said.

But 30 minutes later, he found himself in a uniform and out on the tourney field with Jay.

 **Rayna POV-** A few minutes before Ben walked out onto the tourney field, Rayna did a brief perimeter check just to be safe. Then, she climbed high into the bleachers where she had the best view of the field.

She was shocked to see Carlos walk out onto the field wearing a tryout jersey. He looked cute as he walked around on the field looking lost.

"Hey. Hey you! Lost boy! Put your helmet on. Get out of the kill zone! Come on" Coach yelled to Carlos.

Rayna found herself laughing slightly. It looked like Ben and Jay were on offense and Carlos and Chad were defense. Coach blew the whistle and the ball was in play. Jay quickly knocked over Chad as he made his way down field.

Once through the kill zone, he came at Carlos who threw his stick at Jay before holding up his shield dropping to the ground, cowering. Jay stepped over Carlos, knocked Ben down and fired the ball into the net.

He charged the goalie, then proceeded to dance on the field. Rayna again found herself laughing when Carlos threw his stick in defense. These two clearly didn't know how to play, at least not properly. Everyone then gathered around Coach who was impressed by Jay and quickly added him to the team.

"You ever thought about band?" Coach asked Carlos.

"I'll work with him, Coach" Ben said.

"Let's run that again" Coach said, before going back to the field.

Ben looked up and smiled and waved at her in the bleachers.

Rayna smiled, waved back and gave him a thumbs up. She was still smiling when Ben went back to the field, only she saw Carlos also smiling at her. She looked behind her out of reflex, but no one could sneak up on her.

When she turned back to the field, Carlos was already in his position. Rayna decided to ignore the smile from him and she chose to not even think about what the butterflies in her stomach from the smile could indicate.

 _ **~LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Rayna POV-** Once tryouts were over, Ben and Carlos stuck around to practice. When Ben gave the okay nod, she got up deciding it would be good for her to take a jog and check the perimeter again.

Rayna went into the girls' locker room and pulled on a red tank top, black shorts, and a zip up hoodie. Then she set her pace and jogged off into the woods.

 **Carlos POV-** "Okay Carlos we're gonna do some sprints. You ready?" Ben asked holding stop watch.

Carlos heard a dog bark softly behind him and took off running and screaming.

"Carlos? Carlos!" Ben yelled as Carlos continued running past Ben for the woods.

"No! Stop!" Carlos yelled, as he climbed up a little tree to get away from the dog that was chasing him.

"Carlos?" Ben called.

"Ben? Ben!" Carlos called back in fear.

"Whoa, whoa" Ben said, catching up to him.

"Ben help me! This thing is a killer! He's gonna chase me down and rip out my throat. This is a vicious pack animal" Carlos said as he clung to the tree.

"Hey who told you that?" Ben asked.

"My mother."

"Cruella?" Ben asked, picking up the dog.

"She's a dog expert. A dog yellerer. Why are you holding him? He's gonna attack you."

"Carlos, you've never actually met a dog have you?"

"Of course not."

"Dude meet Carlos. Carlos this is Dude. He's the campus mutt."

"He doesn't look like a vicious rabid pack animal" Carlos said, getting out of the tree to pet Dude.

"You're a good boy aren't you? You're a good boy" Carlos said as Ben let him hold the dog.

"I guess you guys have it pretty rough on the island" Ben said.

"Yeah let's just say we don't get a lot of belly rubs."

"Good boy. I mean you're a good runner. You're… you're fast you know" Ben said, lightly hitting Carlos' arm.

"Thank you."

"Yeah listen I'm gonna give you guys some space yeah? You guys get to know each other and just you know come find me when you're done okay?"

"Okay."

"I'll see you later."

"See you out there" Carlos said as Ben left.

 **Rayna POV-** Rayna stopped jogging when she heard all the screaming. She raced back toward the school as fast as she could. She was nearly there when she heard that it wasn't Ben in trouble but Carlos who was chased by a dog.

Rayna turned back to her jogging route when she heard Ben calm Carlos down. A little while later she was jogging back to the school when she came a crossed Carlos sitting on a log holding Dude, the campus mutt.

"What are you doing out here?" Rayna said startling him.

"I'm sorry…sorry" Carlos said standing up.

"No you're fine. I'm sorry. You just startled me I'm just not used to seeing people out here is all" Rayna said, feeling bad for scaring him.

"You run in the woods often?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah I love it; helps me clear my head."

"I'll remember that."

"I see you met Dude" Rayna said, fighting a smile.

"Yeah, turns out dogs aren't so scary after all" Carlos said petting the dog.

"How was your first day? Enjoy History of Woodsmen and Pirates?" Rayna asked, stepping closer to scratch the dogs head.

"Yeah good day fun… how did you know what classes I'm in? Do you know my schedule?" Carlos asked.

"What? No… I just…okay yeah I know your schedule. But I'm security. I'm supposed to know these things" Rayna confessed when Carlos smiled at her.

They both laughed. When their fingers touched while petting the dog, they both looked at each other.

"Uh I really should be getting back" Rayna said pulling her hand away looking down as she blushed.

She tucked her hair behind her ear even though it was still up in a perfect pony tail.

"Yeah uh me too. Mind if I walk you back, walk back with you?" Carlos corrected.

"Sure" Rayna said, trying to conceal her blush.

"Never know what might be in these woods."

"Well we do have a few wolves running around. But they'd never hurt you" Rayna said before Carlos could freak out.

"It's the hunters you have to look out for" Rayna said through clenched teeth.

"I take it you don't like them very much."

"No, I don't." They stopped walking just before the locker rooms.

"I'm Carlos by the way."

"I know. I'm Rayna. I guess we never were truly introduced right" she said smiling.

"See you around?"

"Sure."

"Hey Rayna? I know Ben's your best friend but if he's ever busy and you want to talk… my door's open" Carlos said.

"Thank you" Rayna said softly smiling.

Then she headed into the locker room and changed back into the normal clothes. It was getting harder to ignore the feelings Carlos brought out in her and hanging out with him hadn't helped but… she did want to see him again.

 **Carlos POV-** All through the day and the next, Carlos just couldn't stop smiling. He felt amazing. Rayna was incredible and just being with her made him feel great. Everyone said she was cold and unfeeling, but the way she pet Dude and talked about hunters… or how she looked at him, Carlos knew she wasn't cold or unfeeling; just hidden.

He was probably reading too much into a look. He knew he wasn't anything like these Auradon guys, but he knew she cared about Dude and hated hunters. Carlos grabbed his laptop from his room before he headed over to Mal and Evie's room, taking Dude with him. Evie seemed to adore Dude where Mal just looked through her magic spell book. Sometime later, Jay walked in.

"Oh-ho ho" he said giving them all a great view of his new team jersey for tourney.

"Hey!" Carlos said admiring the first string jersey happy for his friend at succeeding.

"Did your plan work with Jane? Are you going over to see the wand?" Jay asked Mal.

"Do you think that I would be going through every single spell in this book. If I hadn't completely struck out?!" Mal said harshly.

"Oh someone's in a bad mood" Carlos said.

"My mom's counting on me! I can't let her down" Mal said.

"We can do this…if we stick together" Jay said.

"And we won't go back until we do. Because we're rotten" Mal said.

"To the core" the others finished.

"Oh yeah I found out that Fairy Godmother blesses Ben with the wand at coronation and we all get to go. I have nothing to wear of course" Evie said.

There was a knock at the door.

"Hold that thought" Mal told her as she opened the door to see Ben.

"Hey Mal, I didn't see you guys today. I was just wondering if you had any questions or anything that you needed" Ben said.

"Not that I know of" Mal said.

"Okay. All right well uh if you need anything just uh…" Ben said turning to go.

"Oh wait! Um is it true that we all get to go to your coronation?"

"Yeah the whole school goes."

"Wow that is beyond exciting. Do you think it's a possibility that the four of us could stand in the front row next to Fairy Godmother just so we can soak up all that goodness?"

"I wish you could. Up front it's just me, my folks, my bes…body guard, and my girlfriend" Ben said.

"And your girlfriend"

"Yeah I'm sorry."

"Okay thanks bye" Mal smiled shutting the door on Ben cutting off what he was about to say.

"I think it's time that Bennyboo got himself a new girlfriend. I need a love spell" Mal said.

Carlos smiled and tossed Mal her spell book. Later that night, they all snuck into the kitchen to work Mal's love spell recipe.

"All right it says that we still need one tear and I never cry" Mal said.

"Let's just chop up some onions" Carlos suggested.

"No it says that we need one tear of human sadness. And this love potion gets the best reviews so we have to follow it exactly."

"A tear's a tear" Jay said.

"That's not true, Jay. They both have antibodies and enzymes but an emotional tear has more protein based hormones than a reflex tear" Evie said.

"Listen to you" Mal said impressed.

"Yeah I knew that" Jay said.

"Did not" Carlos said, lightly pushing Jay.

"Yeah I did."

"There you are, Mal. I was looking for you. You know all the girls want you to do their hair. Midnight snack huh? What you guys making?" Lonnie asked coming in the kitchen.

"Nothing special just cookies. Oh no no…"

"Wait wait" Mal and Carlos said when Lonnie got some dough on her finger and licked it off.

"What? I'm not gonna double dip" Lonnie said.

"Feel anything?" Evie asked.

"Yeah like maybe it might be missing something?" Mal asked.

"Hey there" Jay said flirting with Lonnie who just stared at him.

"It could use some chips" Lonnie said going and pulling something from the fridge.

"And those are?" Mal asked.

"Chocolate chips. Just the most important food group. Wait, didn't your moms ever make you guys like chocolate chip cookies? Like when you're feeling sad and they're fresh from the oven with a big old glass of milk and she just makes you laugh and puts everything into perspective and… why are you all looking at me like that?" Lonnie asked.

"It's just different where we're from" Mal said.

"Yeah I know. I just, you know, I thought… even villains love their kids. Oh… how awful" Lonnie said, crying softly when they all just stared at her again.

Mal wiped a tear off Lonnie's cheek and put it in the dough with the chocolate chips.

"Yeah well bummer but we have to get these into the oven so thank you so much for coming by. Really really have a good night I'll see you tomorrow. Evil dreams" Mal said.

"Good night see you tomorrow" Lonnie said as Mal pushed her out the door.

"Okay, boys, cookie sheets. Evie, oven" Mal instructed.

"Yes ma'am" Evie said.

They began to bake up the love potion cookies.

 **Rayna POV-** Her body was hot and cold as she stood, knocking on Ben's door after midnight. She was dressed all in black with a zip up hoodie too.

"Ben we need to go" Rayna said unhappy.

"Yeah. Okay let's go" Ben said, opening the door holding his packed gym bag.

"Come on come on" Ben said as they waited for the door to take the secret security code.

They ran out and made a bee line for the woods. Rayna was sweating and her jaw was clenched by the time they reached their secret spot.

"You okay?" Ben asked her as he sat down pulling out food.

"No" Rayna replied.


	5. Chapter 5

**Carlos POV-** The next day just before their first and biggest tourney game, Mal got Ben to eat one of the love spell cookies.

"How you feeling bro?" Jay asked him.

"I feel… I feel… I feel like… like singing your name. Mal!" Ben sang out her name, but then Jay covered his mouth.

"What's going on here?" Rayna asked, walking over to them looking ready to put a stop to whatever the villain kids were up to.

"Hi" Carlos said, stepping into her path, unable to help himself.

He just couldn't help how drawn to her he felt.

"Hi" Rayna said, there was even a hint of a smile that Carlos could see.

Then, she shook her head and looked over to Ben.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"Nothing could ever be better" Ben said, grinning at Mal.

"Well it's almost game time so let's go boys" Jay said, steering Ben away.

"Mal, you're coming to the game right?!" Ben yelled back.

Mal nodded totally stunned by the strength of the spell.

"Rayna, will you be there?" Carlos asked softly.

"Uh…um yeah. It's a big event so we need security. I wouldn't be anywhere else" Rayna said, slightly confused by Ben and confused by everyone else.

"Great I'll see you there" Carlos said as he turned to go smiling.

"Top left corner" Rayna said in a rush.

"What?"

"I'll… I'll be in the top left corner. Best view there" Rayna said, before quickly turning and walking away.

 **Rayna POV-** Rayna was so confused. Confused by the way Ben was acting and even more confused by the way she was reacting to Carlos. He made her feel things she'd never felt before, but in a good way. At least she thought it was in a good way, but was again confused because it was distracting.

Instead of focusing on things she didn't understand, Rayna decided to focus on something she did understand, security. She checked in with all the perimeter guards before going to sit in the bleachers and watch the game.

When Carlos walked out of the locker room to sit on the bench, he turned and waved at her. Even more shocking, she found herself waving back.

It was a tie game with just seconds to go and even though she had to check in regularly with security, Rayna was really into the game.

 **Carlos POV-** "This is a nail-biter, folks. There's 47 seconds left on the clock. We're all tied up. The Sherwood Falcons two the Fighting Knights two. What a game between Auradon's fiercest rivals" the announcer said.

"Get'um, Chad" Jay said, surprising Carlos with his comradery.

"Thanks, Jay" Chad replied.

"The teams get into their huddles and take up positions along the kill zone. The Dragoneers have been laying down a withering hail of fire" the announcer continued.

"You're up" Coach told Jay.

"Coach, how bout my buddy here?" Jay said stand up pulling Carlos with him.

"Oh no" Carlos said, sitting back down terrified.

"Not sure about that" Coach said.

"Coach, he's been practicing" Jay said, picking Carlo back up to stand next to him.

"Jay…" Carlos begged.

"And you said yourself a team is made up of a bunch of parts" Jay continued.

"Jay, I'm not that good" Carlos tried again.

"Well he's kind of like my brain" Jay said over Carlos.

Coach then called a player off the field.

"You heard him. Get out there!" Coach said, handing Carlos a stick.

"Don't worry bro. I got your back" Jay said.

"How about my front?" Carlos asked.

"Get out there" Jay said, running onto the field Carlos followed.

"He's bringing that hothead Jay in from the Isle of the Lost and that little guy Carlos can barely hold a shield" the announcer said.

Carlos got into position on the field and then took a second and looked up to the top left of the bleachers. There she was, beautiful red hair blowing gently in the breeze, Rayna was watching him. At least he hoped she was watching him.

"Here we go. Long pass goes to Jay. Jay dishes off to Prince Ben" the announcer said.

Carlos flipped a guy over his shoulder, blocking him from Ben. Then Carlos did a little dance of his victory before getting back into the game.

"And now Jay gets the ball back. Here comes Jay hurdling maneuver at mid-field. Jay makes a nice pass to Prince Ben through the kill zone. Big block by Chad. Prince Ben moves over wide, gives it back to Jay. He's in the clear! Shot! Oh what a save by Philip the Falcon's goalkeeper" the announcer said as the shot was blocked.

"Come on! All right all right let's do it!" Ben called out.

"23 seconds left. You could cut the tension with a sword. The long ball is played into Jay. Jay great jump great leap. And a great move by Jay. Big block from Chad. Jay dishes off to Prince Ben."

Carlos knocked another guy down but tripped over him. Jay was right behind him, helping him up just like he said he would. Jay held onto Carlos' jersey as they made their way through the kill zone, Carlos using his shield to cover them.

"The call goes back to Jay."

"Hey Jay!" Carlos called out ahead of him.

"Carlos?" Jay yelled.

"Go up!" the ball hit Carlos' shield going up into the air.

"Ben!" Carlos yelled just as Jay passed the ball to him as it came back down.

 **Rayna POV-** "He scores! Prince Ben has won it! What a team; incredible. And it's the new guys, Jay and Carlos, who set up the Prince for the win. What a victory. An absolute wonderful end to one of the best games ever. Here they come folks. The winners of the first tourney…"

Ben took the mic from the announcer.

"This is new" Rayna said softly watching him.

"Excuse me. Excuse me. Can I have your attention please? There's something I'd like to say… Give me an M!" Ben yelled.

"M!" the crowd repeated.

"Give me an A!"

"A!"

"Give me an L!"

"L!"

"What does that spell?"

"Mal!"

"Oh god…" Rayna said in shock.

"Come on I can't hear you!"

"Mal!"

"I love you Mal. Did I mention that?" Ben said looking at Mal in the bleachers.

"Give me a beat!" Ben yelled pointing to the band.

"Uno dos tres quarto!" Doug yelled.

Then Rayna stared in pure horror as she watched her best friend begin to sing his love for Mal.

Everyone started to dance both on the field and in the bleachers.

 _Did I mention_

 _That I'm in love with you_

 _Did I mention_

 _There's nothing I can do_

 _And did I happen to say?_

 _I dream of you everyday_

 _But let me shout it out, if that's okay_

 _That's okay_

 _I met this girl that rocked my world like it's never been rocked_

 _And now I'm living just for her and I won't ever stop_

Even Carlos and Jay were dancing with Ben.

 _I never thought it can happen to a guy like me_

 _But now look at what you've done, you at got down on my knees_

 _Because my love for is ridiculous_

 _I never knew (who knew?)_

 _That it can be like this_

 _My love for you is ridiculous_

 _My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S_

 _(R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S)_

 _It's (ridiculous)_

 _Just (ridiculous)_

 _And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss_

 _Well did I mention_

 _That I'm in love with you_

 _And did I mention_

 _There's nothing I can do_

 _And did I happen to say?_

 _I dream of you everyday_

 _But let me shout it out, if that's okay, (yeah!)_

 _If that's okay_

 _I gotta know which way to go, c'mon gimme a sign_

 _You gotta show me that you're only ever gonna be mine_

 _Don't want to go another minute even without you_

 _That's if your heart just isn't in it, I don't know what I'd do_

 _Because my love for is ridiculous_

 _I never knew (who knew?)_

 _That it can be like this_

 _My love for you is ridiculous_

 _My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S_

 _(R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S)_

 _It's (ridiculous)_

 _Just (ridiculous)_

 _And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss_

 _C'mon now!_

Carlos even did the splits and then Ben pulled off his jersey and tossed it to Mal in the bleachers.

 _Because my love for is Ridiculous_

 _I never knew (who knew?)_

 _That it can be like this_

 _My love for you is ridiculous_

 _My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S_

Ben's team mates lifted him up and tossed him into the bleachers as he continued to sing. The crowd carried him all the way over to Mal.

 _(R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S)_

 _It's (ridiculous)_

 _Just (ridiculous)_

 _And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss_

 _C'mon Now!_

"I love you Mal. Did I mention that?" Ben said standing next to Mal with his arm around her.

Audrey grabbed the mic from Ben.

"Chad's my boyfriend now! And I'm going to coronation with him. So I don't need your pity date" Audrey said looking at Ben.

"Mal! Will you go to the coronation with me?" Ben asked her after taking the mic back.

"Yes!" Mal said into the mic.

"She said yes!" Ben cheered.

Then Jay came into the bleachers and led Ben back down onto the field where the team was waiting.

"What a victory. What a day for the Auradon Knights finally winning back the trophy after so many years. And there he is. Jay, the most valuable player. How do you like that?" the announcer said as the team lifted Jay up holding the cup cheering.

Later that night Rayna waited inside Ben's room for him to come back from the victory party.

"Are you insane? What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing I'm totally fine" Ben said smiling.

"Ben not only did you randomly sing in front of a whole bleacher full of people. You sang about your love… for Mal" Rayna said.

"I'm not seeing your point here. Oh and speaking of Mal I want to ask her out on a date away from campus. And… I expect no guards" Ben said.

Rayna just stared at him then she let loose.

"No guards and off campus? Are you fou? Vous etes fou. Was in deinem guten verstand hat dich glauben lassen ich wurde keine wachen zulassen? Non sei rella tua mente giusta sei sotto un incantesimo. Non possum enim non patitur. Esto es una locura, no puedo, no puedo Ben" Rayna ranted as she paced.

"Rayna!" Ben yelled stopping her.

"You know I can't understand you when you switch languages mid-sentence" Ben said.

Rayna took a deep breath calming down. Once she saw Ben had his mind made up she quickly thought of a compromise.

"Okay. BUT to keep me from coming with you or worrying about you please take her to the Enchanted Lake? You know a nice swim and picnic? I know it's a safe place. If not then I guess I'll be tagging along for the date" Rayna said.

"Fine the Enchanted Lake it is then" Ben smiled.

Rayna smiled too because she knew that swimming in the Lake would break any spell on Ben.

"Nice job earlier by the way. What was that French, German, Italian…Latin? And Spanish" Ben said.

"Yeah Latin is new next is Russian" Rayna said now smiling with pride.

"Wow amazing."

"Well I am the body guard of the future king I never know what language his enemies might speak."

Once everything was settled Rayna allowed herself to go to sleep worry free.

Except Carlos wandered into her dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rayna POV-** For once in her life, Rayna didn't know what to do. She didn't have to worry about Ben, who was out on a date with Mal at the Enchanted Lake, coronation security detail was all planned out, and her homework was done.

She paced her room back and forth like a caged animal for a good half an hour before she finally went down one giving herself time to over think what she was doing, she knocked on the door in front of her. When the door opened, she smiled.

"Hi" Rayna said.

"Hi" Carlos said, after a second of hesitation.

"Um so uh do you want to hang out?" Rayna asked, slightly uncomfortable for some reason.

"Yes. Sure. Absolutely" Carlos said, smiling as he opened the door wider for her to go in.

She walked inside, looking round the room. The boys clearly made it their own boy cave. Dude was laying on a dog bed by what she guessed must be Carlos' bed.

"Do you want to sit down?" Carlos finally asked her.

"Sure. Sorry this may sound sad, but I don't know how to really do this" Rayna said.

"Do what?" Carlos asked.

"This. Hanging out with a friend thing."

"You hang out with Ben all the time."

"That's different. I grew up with Ben and I'm his body guard."

"Don't you hang out with your other friends?" Carlos asked.

"Um…" Rayna turned away and realized she didn't really have any friends.

"That wasn't supposed to be a stumper" Carlos said softly.

"This was a bad idea. I'm gonna go" Rayna said getting up heading for the door.

"No wait please" Carlos said reaching out grabbing her hand.

Rayna stopped as if frozen in place.

When she turned around, she was looking right into Carlos' eyes. He smiled and she could feel heat going into her cheeks as she blushed. Rayna quickly pulled her hand back, not sure what the funny tingle in her stomach was all of a sudden.

"Do you like chocolate?" Carlos asked.

"Uh no I'm allergic" Rayna replied, feeling her cheeks cool but still had a weird feeling in her stomach.

"What do you like to eat?"

"Steak, pizza, breakfasty food um Belle likes to make beef ragout a lot" Rayna said.

"What was it like growing up in a castle?"

"It was interesting to say the least. I started training in various types of martial arts a few days after I moved in. I loved it; great way to burn off energy. Ben and I would play hide and go seek, which I always won" Rayna smiled at the memory.

"I also took gymnastic classes at a young age. I got my special drivers license a few months ago so I'm lucky to have been taken in by the King and Queen after my mom was…died" Rayna said feeling like she was rambling.

"Special license?" Carlos asked.

"It lets me drive anything I can drive. Whether it's got four wheels or two I can drive it. It also lets me go as fast as I need toin case of an emergency."

They continued to talk about what their lives were like when they were younger and what they both liked and disliked.

"What was is it like growing up on the Isle?" Rayna asked.

"Well… a few weeks ago I'd say it was great but after being here, I realized how terrible the Isle really was. If you didn't grow up with someone like Mal, Evie, and Jay, then you couldn't trust them. It was the baddest on top and the less but still bad on the bottom" Carlos said looking down.

"What about your mom?" Rayna asked softly.

"I think we're all thinking the same thing about our parents now. They love us but deep, deep down. My mom was… cruel and harsh but you know how it is; sometimes parents have to show tough love and bruises and cuts can happen" Carlos said nonchalantly.

"No, Carlos they don't. There's tough love and then there's abuse" Rayna said looking at him.

"…She scares me. I'm afraid of my own mother" Carlos said softly unshed tears in his eyes.

Not knowing what to do, Rayna took him hand lightly and they just sat there for a minute.

"You wanna play a game?" Carlos asked after a little while.

"Sure. Oh I must warn you if you think you're going to win because I've never hung out with someone before you're wrong. Ben loves video games and I've played every single one of them with him so I rock" Rayna said smiling.

Carlos brought up the fighting game and switched it to two player mode.

"Oh, we'll see. I'm really good at this game."

"Best 9 out of 10?" Carlos said an hour later.

"You've lost every game so far" Rayna said laughing softly.

"Exactly I'm due" Carlos laughed smiling.

Then Jay walked into the room.

"Hey there, hot stuff" Jay said grinning at her.

"Carlos, I'm gonna go. I had a really great time thank you" Rayna told him.

"No…Rayna wait" Carlos tried.

"It's okay it's late. Ben's probably home so I gotta go see him" Rayna said walking out the door.

 **Carlos POV-** "Thanks a lot, Jay, you chased her off" Carlos said.

"I can't help it the girl's shy and nervous around me. All the girls are, I'm just that hot" Jay grinned.

Carlos felt his great mood drop instantly to sad and miserable. Of course Rayna would like Jay and probably not knowing how to be around a guy she liked she would leave. Carlos didn't understand why it upset him so much to have Rayna like Jay. He was used to it, but it did hurt this time.

"Do you like her?" Carlos asked trying to be casual.

"Who? Robot ninja chick? No too cold for me" Jay said laughing.

Then Jay went to take a shower.

"She doesn't seem cold to me" Carlos said to himself.

 **Rayna POV-** Rayna went directly up to Ben's room before calling it a night. She didn't realizing how late it really was until she left Carlos' room. It was nearly 10 o'clock, meaning she spent 12 hours with Carlos.

"So how'd the date go?" she asked, walking right into the room without knocking.

"It was amazing" Ben replied already dressed for bed in blue pajamas with golden crowns on them.

"It…it was?"

"Don't worry the Lake worked. Just like you thought it would. I know why you really suggested we go there. I know you period" Ben said smiling.

"So you really do like her?" Rayna asked.

"Yeah I do."

"Then I'm happy for you."

Rayna and Ben hugged then she turned to go.

"Hey Ben? What does it mean if your stomach has a tingly feeling?" Rayna turned back asking.

"You mean like butterflies in the stomach? Usually it means you're nervous around someone you like. Why?"

"No reason. Like you said you know me so do I seem like the type of girl who gets nervous?" Rayna smiled and walked out.

"Maybe you haven't met the right guy to make you nervous" she heard Ben say.

Rayna debated whether or not to go to the nurse about the feeling in her stomach because there was no way she liked Carlos simply cause there was no way Carlos could like her. Rayna knew that she never got sick, but with Mal able to do magic maybe she could affect her that way and make her sick.

Rayna decided to sleep on it and see how she felt in the morning. She crawled into bed and even though she knew tomorrow was a school day, she simply could not fall asleep. She kept thinking about how she felt which was something she ever rarely did.

Mostly it was how Ben felt or if the school was well secured. However earlier, she felt a tingle in her stomach and possibly damp palms. It truly sounded like she was coming down with some type of bug. Laying in her bed now she felt fine though.

The only thing she could come up with is that Mal spelled the boys room and probably her and Evie's room as well. She was happy Ben truly liked Mal and he wasn't under a spell but if her spells could make Rayna sick she was worried what it would mean for the other students.

Deciding to test her theory later to go into both the girl's and boy's rooms when they were gone to see if any spells were triggered, Rayna finally went to sleep. She slept peacefully now that she had a plan.


	7. Chapter 7

**Carlos POV-** "Children, excuse me. Um as you know uh this Sunday is family day here at Auradon Prep. And because your parents can't be here due to uh distance we've arranged a special treat" Fairy Godmother said during their class.

Then she turned around and turned on a huge big screen computer. On it were there parents.

"I don't see anything nor do I hear" Maleficent said.

"Kids" Fairy Godmother waved them up to the screen.

"Is it… is it" Maleficent asked as they tried to work the computer on their end.

"Press enter" Jafar said.

"Can I please see a remote? Is this thing on? Ugh it's broken I hate electronic equip…oh!" Maleficent said, finally making it work.

"Evie, it's Mommy. Oh look how beautiful. Oh you know what they say the poison apple doesn't fall far from the tree" Evil Queen said.

"Don't you mean the weeds?" Maleficent told her.

"Oh who's the old bat?" Cruella asked.

Carlos closed his eyes, embarrassed.

"This is Fairy Godmother" Mal said.

"Still doing tricks with eggplants?" Maleficent asked.

"I turned a pumpkin into a beautiful carriage!" Fairy Godmother said.

"You really couldn't give Cinderella till one A.M.? I mean really? What the hamsters had to be back on their little wheels?" Maleficent continued to mock her.

"They were mice! They were not… they were mice. They were not…" Fairy Godmother tried to assure them and argue with their parents at the same time.

"Thank you so much. Thank you" Mal said cutting it.

"They were mice" Fairy Godmother told their parents before stepping out of view.

"Hi, Mom" Mal said.

"Mal I m…m…miss you" Maleficent forced out.

"You children are never far from our thoughts" Jafar said.

"I got it" Mal replied.

"How long must Mommy wait to see you?" Maleficent asked.

"Uh there's a big coronation coming up. I think sometime probably after…that" Mal told her.

"When!?" Maleficent demanded.

"Friday 10 A.M." Mal said.

"You sure I can't see you before that? I don't know what I'll do if I don't get my hands on that magic wan… you… you little nugget that I love so much."

"Yes. I completely understand, Mother."

"Carlos is that a dog? Oh yes yes baby I do understand. It would make the perfect size for earmuffs" Cruella said, getting close to the screen.

After talking with Rayna all day yesterday, Carlos did something he never did before. He stepped up to the screen and stood up to his mother.

"He's the perfect size for a pet! This dog loves me and I love him. And FYI your dog is stuffed! So give it a rest."

Jay pulled Carlos back a little.

His mother stepped back in shock.

"Oh-ho burn" Jafar said.

"Oh why don't you go sell a toaster you two-bit salesman!" Cruella said.

"People who talk to stuffed animals shouldn't throw stones" Jafar said.

"Oh well people who sell toasters shouldn't use mixed metaphors."

"Enough!" Evil Queen said.

Jay quickly turned off the chat.

"I'm so sorry" Fairy Godmother said softly.

"Thanks for the special treat" Jay said.

"Of course."

They all went and grabbed their bags ready to head back to their rooms.

"M? What do you think our parents are gonna do to us? If we don't pull this off?" Evie asked.

"I think they'll be quietly disappointed in use but ultimately…proud of us for doing our best" Mal said.

"Really?" Carlos asked stunned.

"No I think we are definitely goners" Mal replied.

"Yeah" Evie agreed.

Then they all headed up to their dorms together. They had work to do.

 **Rayna POV-** While the villain kids were in class, Rayna went into both their dorm rooms. However, she didn't get the same feeling she had last night she felt perfectly fine.

She found it odd because if there was a spell on the dorms wouldn't it be stronger when they weren't here than if they were? This led Rayna to conclude that there weren't any spells in place and that she'd simply must have eaten something that didn't sit well with her stomach.

Rayna heard the villain kids coming her way so she quickly and quietly slipped out of the boys' room re-locked it with her master key and headed down the hallway to the other set of stairs.

They never even knew she was there.

 **Carlos POV-** Back in the boys' room they began to go over the plan for stealing the wand. Though none of them really seem overly enthused about it anymore unlike when they first got to Auradon.

"Okay we all know what this looks like. So it'll be up on the dais under the Beast's spell jar and we'll be coming in from here. I will be in the very front. You all will be up in the balcony. Okay Carlos?" Mal asked as she pointed to the blue prints.

"Okay so I'll find our limo so we can break the barrier and uh get back on the island with the wand" Carlos said.

"Perfect. Evie?" Mal said.

"Yeah?"

"You will use this to take out the driver. Two sprays and he'll be out like a light" Mal said, handing Evie a perfume bottle.

"Okay" Evie nodded.

Carlos and Jay got up and went to relax in their beds.

"M? You want to break Ben's love spell?" Evie asked.

"Yeah you know for after. I don't… I've just been thinking you know when the villains finally do invade Auradon and begin to loot and kick everyone out of their castles and imprison their leaders and destroy all that is good and beautiful, Ben still being in love with me just seems a little extra…cruel" Mal said.

She closed her spell book and walked out.

Carlos found it hard to sleep that night and he mostly just lay awake petting Dude. Apparently Jay couldn't sleep either as he got up and walked around their room looking at their things, including the championship cup.

Neither one said a word but they were both thinking the same thing; they didn't want to leave.

 **~Happy Valentines Day~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rayna POV-** The next morning Rayna was patrolling the perimeter of Ben's party listening as he and a select group of students sang with him for the opening of the party.

 _Ma cherie Mademoiselle,_

 _It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure_

 _That we welcome you tonight_

 _And now, we invite you to relax_

 _Let us pull up a chair_

 _As the dining room proudly presents_

 _Your dinner!_

Carlos and Jay were busy with the chocolate fountain which made Rayna curl her nose in disgust. Chocolate and her were not good friends.

 _Be our guest_

 _Be our guest_

 _Put our service to the test_

 _Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie_

 _And we'll provide the rest_

 _Soup du jour_

 _Hot hors d'oeuvres_

 _Why, we only live to serve_

 _Try the grey stuff_

 _It's delicious!_

 _Don't believe me?_

 _Ask the dishes_

 _They can sing, sing sing_

 _They can dance dance dance_

 _After all, Miss, this is France_

 _And the dinner here is never second best_

 _Go on, unfold your menu_

 _Take a glance and then you'll_

 _Be our guest_

 _Oui, our guest_

 _Be our guest_

 _C'mon, yeah be our guest, guest guest_

 _Beef ragout_

 _Cheese soufflé_

 _Pie and pudding en flambé_

 _We'll prepare and serve with flair_

 _A culinary cabaret_

 _You're alone_

 _And you're scared_

 _But the banquet's all prepared_

 _No one's gloomy or complaining_

 _While the flatware's entertaining_

 _We tell jokes_

 _I do tricks_

 _With my fellow candlesticks_

 _And it's all in perfect taste_

 _That you can bet_

 _Come on and lift your glass_

 _You've won your own free pass_

 _To be our guest_

 _If you're stressed_

 _It's fine dining we suggest_

 _Be our guest_

 _Be our guest_

 _Be our guest_

 _Be our guest_

 _Be our guest_

Afterwards, Rayna chuckled silently to herself as she watched Belle almost faint when Ben told her Mal was his new girlfriend. All Rayna cared about was that Ben was happy and the smile on his face said it all; he was very happy.

"Security check in" Rayna ordered.

"North side clear."

"South side all good."

"East side clear…milady."

"You know I hate it when you call me that" Rayna said, getting all her security teams laughing.

"West side?"

"All clear. Except that one boy is running off with the dog. Want me to stop him?"

"No, no. I got it" Rayna said smiling as she made her way over to where Belle, Beast, Ben and Mal were playing croquet.

She gave a nod to Belle and Beast and a smile for Ben.

 _Great party_ she mouthed silently said to Ben.

 _Thank you_ Ben said back silently.

Rayna watched as Carlos played with Dude and found herself smiling. With a shake of her head, she turned to scan the party guests and saw Queen Leah heading towards Mal.

"Oh not good. Team hang tight we might have a potential problem over by the croquet game."

"Advised what is the problem?" Rayna watched Mal and Leah talking and thought everything would be fine until Audrey walked over to them.

"Mal is talking to Sleeping Beauty's mother and Audrey just joined them. Move in closer to the crowd. Be prepared for fireworks" Rayna explained.

Slowly, Rayna watched the situation escalate, as she made her way over to Ben.

"You!? How are you here? And how have you stayed so young?" Leah asked.

"Queen Leah it's okay. Maleficent is still on the island. This is her daughter, Mal. Don't you remember my proclamation to give the new generation a chance?" Ben said as he put his arm around Mal.

Rayna was right behind him as were Mal's friends. Chad came over to stand next to Leah.

"A chance to do what Ben? Destroy us? Come on you remember don't you? The poison apples. And the spells. Spells. My daughter… was raised by fairies because of your mother's curse. So her first words, first steps, I missed it all! You mustn't trust her" Leah yelled.

"I'm so so…" Mal said trying to step towards Leah.

"Go away! Stay away from her!" Chad yelled stepping in front of Mal.

"Don't do this Chad" Ben said.

"What? They were raised by their parents, Ben. What do you think villains teach their kids? Huh? Kindness? Fair play? No way okay. You stole another girl's boyfriend" Chad said to Mal.

"Hey, hey" Ben said stepping in front of Mal.

"At least he's happy with her instead of the fake little princess there" Rayna said to Chad as she looked at Audrey.

Realizing that she'd spoken aloud, Rayna took a step back but she saw Belle smile a little at her.

"You, enjoy hurting people. And you you're nothing but a gold digger and a cheater" Chad said to Jay and Evie.

"Mirror mirror in my hand who's the biggest jerk in the land?" Evie said showing Chad it was him.

Chad shoved Evie's hand away from him making her stumble and Jay got in his face.

"Back off Chad" Jay said.

"Move in move in now. Take care of the guests I got the villain kids" Rayna said, once Evie sprayed something on Chad knocking him out and Evie took Mal away and Jay and Carlos followed.

"And make sure Chad gets at least a weeks' worth hard detention for putting his hands on a woman in anger. A detention with me" Rayna ordered as she grinned.

She followed after Mal and the others.

"Guys stop wait" Rayna said.

They kept walking except Carlos, who stopped and looked back at her looking sad.

"I said stop" Rayna ordered her voice getting deeper.

The villain kids stopped and looked back.

"What do you want?" Mal asked.

"To make sure you guys are okay."

"Isn't your job to make sure Ben's okay?"

"It is and he is. But I'm also part of the security at the school I make sure everyone's okay that includes you." Rayna made her way towards them.

"We're fine, just please go away" Mal said.

Ignoring her, Rayna gently took Evie's wrist where Chad shoved her it was slightly bruised. Rayna took out some cream from one of her pants side pockets and applied it to the bruise. Then she took out a wrap bandage from another pocket and loosely wrapped Evie's wrist.

"Better?" Rayna asked.

"Yeah actually. How'd you do that?" Evie asked.

"My mom taught me how to make the cream from herbs and oils to sooth and heal cuts and bruises" Rayna said, feeling a bit awkward now.

"Thank you" Evie said.

"You're welcome. Chad's getting at least a week's hard detention with me for what he did to you. It's unacceptable" Rayna said.

"You really expect us to believe that? That anyone would care enough about us here to punish him?" Mal asked.

Rayna looked her in the eye.

"They do. He does and so do I" Rayna told her before walking away assured right now they weren't a security risk and more importantly they weren't the ones who needed protection.

At least for the moment.

"Team 2 as soon as everything is under control I want a small undetected group watching out for the villain kids. Don't let another student hurt them" Rayna ordered.

"Understood."

 **Carlos POV-** Carlos watched Rayna walk away from them and smiled. She cared. He wasn't sure if she realized what she truly said yet but all that mattered was she said she cared.

He turned away and jogged to catch up with the others as they all sat down on a picnic table feeling slightly angry but mostly they felt like true outsiders.


	9. Chapter 9

**Carlos POV-** "Hey guys. How is everyone? Yeah? Hey listen forget about it all right? It was nothing; forget about it. Let it go. Tomorrow after the coronation, I promise everything will be okay" Ben said coming over to them.

"I have to go. I'll see you guys later" he said, resting his hands on Mal's shoulders and leaning down by her ear.

When Ben walked off, Doug walked up to Evie.

"Listen Evie I wanna talk about earlier today I just…" Doug said.

"Doug!" Chad yelled at him from his table.

"It's my fault, Doug. I'm sorry" Evie said.

"Doug!" Chad yelled again before Doug could reply to Evie.

"What?" Doug asked.

Chad gave him a look.

"Doug…"

"Sorry I can't."

Then Doug went and sat at Chad's table.

"How long does she think that's gonna last? Mal's just the bad girl infatuation" Audrey said to Jane as they walked by the table.

"Yeah I mean he's never gonna make a villain a queen" Jane leaned down and said.

She and Audrey laughed as they headed over to their table.

"Beware forswear undo Jane's hair" Mal said, reading from her spell book.

Jane screamed as her hair changed from cool back to boring.

"There's a lot more where that came from" Mal said, as she stood up to face them.

"Excuse me who do you think you are?" Audrey said.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Mal said opening her spell book.

The others all turned and ran off afraid of what she'd do.

"I'm really looking forward to tomorrow. Let's grab that wand and blow this Popsicle stand" Mal said to them.

They all got up and headed back to the school and their dorms to prepare for tomorrow. Carlos had a hard time focusing as he couldn't keep Rayna out of his thoughts. She cared about them, wanted to help them and he cared about her.

He really wanted to get the wand to please his mother but he also didn't want the wand because of what would happen to Rayna. He figured the villains would take over and send the royals to the isle, but he knew deep down they wouldn't.

The villains would lock everyone up and torture and mess with those they had a personal vendetta with. Carlos was also worried they'd just flat out kill Rayna because she would never stop fighting to protect others.

Carlos snuck out of his room late at night and climbed the steps to the floor Rayna shared with Ben. He stood outside her door for what felt like hours but was probably no more than five minutes. Finally, he knocked on the door.

Rayna opened it, looking disheveled and gorgeous at the same time. She was wearing a black T-shirt and red PJ shorts and her hair was sticking up in places.

"Carlos, it's 3 A.M. Is everything okay?" Rayna asked, no trace of sleep in her voice.

"It's about tomorrow…today the coronation" Carlos said.

"What about it?"

"Whatever happens…just be careful" Carlos said, unable to truly spill his secrets.

"Carlos what do you mean 'whatever happens'?"

"Just be careful" Carlos said turning away.

Rayna grabbed his arm lightly.

"You know something don't you? Something bad?"

"I can't" Carlos looked her in the eye wishing he could explain everything.

"If you know something tell me" Rayna ordered.

Carlos lost part of his internal battle and he pulled her close and hugged her.

"I can't I'm sorry. Just be safe" he whispered in her ear then he let her go and went down to his room and locked the door.

 **Rayna POV-** Rayna stood outside her door staring at where Carlos had just walked away down the stairs for a good 15 minutes in shock. He'd hugged her he'd hugged her it kept going through her mind.

On one hand, she was stunned because no one touched her, other than Ben her best friend, at least not willingly. On the other hand, he'd hugged her. The guy she couldn't force out of her head had hugged her. If she thought her feelings were confusing before now, they were so bad she thought she'd need to see the counselor to sort them out.

Deciding to focus on what she was comfortable with Rayna thought about what Carlos meant by 'whatever happens'. She had suspicions the villain kids where planning something and now she knew; at least she sort of knew.

Going back into her room Rayna planned to get 3 hours of sleep and get up at 6 A.M. Giving her 4 hours before the coronation to try and figure out what the villain kids were up to and stop it. If she couldn't do that she could try and tighten security, but with the details already discussed it would be hard to change them at the last minute.

Rayna set her alarm for 6 A.M. and crawled back into bed. When 6 A.M. came around, Rayna laid out her dress for coronation and went into her bathroom to do her hair and makeup. Everyone was running around trying to get ready for the coronation that she spent the whole 4 hours she had trying to find the villain kids but she couldn't.

Now, she was out of time. She climbed in the limo with Belle and Beast while Mal and Ben got into the carriage a ways behind them. Rayna stood next to Belle and Beast on the steps of the castle where Ben would get his crown. They waited as Ben slowly made his way down the street in his parade.

"About the other day I just…" Mal said.

"I told Ben this wasn't going to be easy" Beast said.

"You also thought me that a king has to believe in himself. Even when it isn't easy" Ben said.

"I did? I… how very wise of me" Beast said.

"Ben we are so proud of you. You keep listening to your heart" Belle said.

"Thanks, Mom."

"You're going to make a fine king" Beast said, clapping Ben on the shoulder.

Rayna stayed silent, but as she followed Belle and Beast to go take their places she held up her fore finger and pinky giving Ben a wink. Rayna stood just behind Belle and Beast watching as Ben walked down the aisle everyone bowing to him.

Rayna wore a black and red leather dress it was fashioned to look like a ball gown but she could tear the bottom half off to reveal black leather pants should she need to fight. Also, she had at least a dozen knives hidden strategically just in case.

Fairy Godmother walked onto the dais and bowed to Belle then Beast. Beast leaned down for her to take his crown off. Ben knelt down on his knees waiting to be crowned king. Fairy Godmother placed the crown on Ben's head while Beast lifted the spell jar over the wand and Belle handed it to Fairy Godmother.

"Do you solemnly swear to govern the peoples of Auradon with justice and mercy as long as you shall reign?" Fairy Godmother asked.

"I do solemnly swear" Ben said.

"Then it is my honor and my joy to bless our new king…" but before she could, Jane grabbed the wand.

Rayna was so focused on the villain kids trying something that she didn't see Jane.

"Child, what are you doing?" fairy Godmother cried out.

The wand was sparking out of control, magic jumping off it.

"If you won't make me beautiful, I'll do it myself! Bibbidi bobbidi boo!" Jane yelled, waving the wand around.

Ben blocked Mal and Rayna stood between him and Belle and Beast ready to dive in front of one or the other. Mal rushed forward and grabbed the wand from Jane and it stopped sparking.

"Mal give me the wand" Ben said, walking over to her.

"Stand back" Mal said.

"It's okay" Ben tried again.

"Ben, I said stand back!" Mal yelled.

"I told you so!" Audrey said, stepping forward.

Mal turned toward her and she stepped back quickly in fear.

"Let's go" Carlos said, as he and the other villain kids ran up behind Mal.

"Revenge time" Jay said.

"You really want to do this?" Ben asked.

"We have no choice, Ben! Our parents…"

"Your parents made their choice. Now, you make yours" Ben told her.

"I think I want to be good" Mal said.

"You are good" Ben said.

"How do you know that?"

"Because… because I'm listening to my heart."

"I want to listen to my heart too. And my heart is telling me that we are not our parents. I mean stealing things doesn't make you happy. Tourney and victory pizza with the team makes you happy" Mal said facing her friends looking at Jay.

Rayna took a step closer to Ben preparing to grab the wand, but Ben waved her off.

"And you scratching Dude's belly makes you happy. Who would've thought? And Evie… you do not have to play dumb to get a guy. You are so smart" Mal said, to Carlos and Evie.

"And I don't want to take over the world with evil. It doesn't make me happy. I want to go to school. And be with Ben, because Ben makes me really happy" Mal said, showing Ben's ring on her finger.

"Us being friends makes me really happy. Not destroying things. I choose good, you guys" Mal said putting her fist into the middle of her group.

"I choose good too" Jay said, putting his fist against Mal's.

"I choose good" Evie said.

"So just to be clear, we don't have to be worried about how really mad our parents will be? Because they're gonna be really, really mad" Carlos said.

"Your parents can't reach you here" Ben said.

"Okay then. Good" Carlos said, finally putting his fist in the ring.

Mal looked at Ben and Rayna and nodded to her friends.

"Come on" she said.

Slowly Ben and Rayna walked over and added their fists to the groups. Then thunder cracked and green smoke filled the room. Ben stood in front of his mom with Rayna at his side.

"I'm back!" Maleficent said as she appeared.


	10. Chapter 10

**Rayna POV-** "It can't be. Go away, Mother" Mal said.

"She's funny. Oh! I'm so… you're very funny. Here wand me. Chop chop" Maleficent said, holding out her hand.

"No!" Ben yelled.

Mal threw the wand to Fairy Godmother.

"Bibbidi-bobidi…"

"Boo" Maleficent said, then she held up her scepter and made everyone freeze.

"Psych" Maleficent said laughing.

Rayna decided not to move just yet.

"Oh in another time in another time" Maleficent said, looking over Beast removing his glasses.

Then she put them back on lopsided and moved on to grab the wand from Fairy Godmother.

"Someone needs to pluck their nose hairs" Maleficent said, poking Fairy Godmother's nose with the wand.

"Where shall we begin? I know why don't we start by getting rid of this? Perfect fit!" she said using the wand to take Ben's ring off Mal's finger and onto the wand.

"Oh excuse me. Pardon me. Excuse me. The horns the horns!" Maleficent said, ducking under fairy Godmother's arms heading towards Ben.

"Aw falling in love is weak and ridiculous. It's not what you want."

"You don't know what I want! Mom, have you ever once asked me what I want? I'm not you" Mal said.

"Oh obviously. I've had years and years and years and… years of practice being evil. You'll get there" Maleficent said.

"No, I will not. And I really wish that you had never gotten there yourself. Love is not weak or ridiculous. It's actually really amazing" Mal replied.

"I know one thing, young lady. You have no room for love in your life!"

"And now I command wand to my hand!" Mal ordered and they struggled for the wand, but Mal won.

"It worked" Mal smiled.

"I hardly think so. Frankly this is tedious and very immature. Give me the wand, give me the wand!"

"Hold on Mal. Maybe good really is more powerful than evil" Carlos said.

"Oh please! You're killing me. Arf!" Maleficent barked at Carlos.

Dude then jumped on Maleficent.

"Oh the breath! The breath! Get off me."

That was the distraction Rayna needed. She dove off the dais, tackling Maleficent.

"You're not welcome here, witch" Rayna said, slugging Maleficent with a hard upper cut.

"How?!" Maleficent asked stunned.

"Magic doesn't work on me" Rayna said, punching Maleficent right in the nose.

The look on Maleficent's face when she touched her face and saw her own blood on her hand that Rayna knew something bad was going to happen.

"You're going to regret this" Maleficent said, as green smoke surrounded her.

"Get behind me" Rayna ordered the villain kids.

Maleficent turned into a huge dragon. Rayna looked up into Maleficent's glowing green eyes and let her own eyes glow yellow.

"You think I'm afraid of you? Don't you know who my mother was?" Rayna growled pulling off her dress tearing it to pieces her bones popped and snapped as they began to rearrange.

Black fur sprouted a crossed her skin. She dropped down to all fours landing on her paws. Rayna now stood as a wolf just a little over six feet tall.

She jumped back, dodging Maleficent's fire before springing forward sinking her teeth into Maleficent's front leg making her roar in pain. Using her back legs, Rayna slashed at Maleficent's snout making deep gouges. While trying to go for her throat, Rayna slipped on Maleficent's scales and was grabbed in her mouth, teeth piercing through Rayna's skin.

"No!" she heard Carlos yell.

Next thing Rayna knew, she was being thrown through the air into a wall. She let out a sharp yip of pain as she felt her bones break from the impact.

 **Carlos POV-** Carlos heard Rayna's pain filled yip and rushed over to her. Blood soaked the floor under her body and she was struggling to breath. He quickly got over the shock that she was a wolf, a huge wolf, for the shock that she was dying.

She looked up at him lifted her head only to drop it back to the floor and close her eyes, she was gone.

Maleficent flew after the others chasing them.

"Magic mirror show your bright light!" Evie said, blinding Maleficent with the light.

"Behind me, E! Leave my friends alone! This is between you and me, Mother. The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before four hearts as one. The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before four hearts as one. The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before four hearts as one" Mal battled with her mother using magic.

Then, Maleficent shifted back shrinking into a super small lizard.

"What just happened?" Evie asked.

"I have no idea" Mal replied as they ran towards her mom and Fairy Godmother unfroze.

"Did you do it?" Evie asked.

"I don't know" Mal said.

"No no no no. Your mother did. She shrank to the size of the love in her heart. That's why it's so itty-bitty" Fairy Godmother said.

"Is she gonna be like that forever?" Mal asked.

"Well, forever is a long time. You learned to love. So can she."

"I believe this belongs to you" Mal said, handing over the wand.

"And I believe this… belongs to you. You have all earned yourselves and 'A' in goodness class" Fairy Godmother said, giving Mal Ben's ring back.

"Bibbidi-bobbidi boo!" Fairy Godmother unfroze everyone else.

Ben charged forward, roaring. Carlos brought Fairy Godmother over to Rayna's body only to see a very human and very naked Rayna struggling to stand up, covered in blood.

"Oh my" Fairy Godmother quickly dressed Rayna with magic and Carlos caught her when she stumbled.

"I'm okay. I'll be fine it'll heal" Rayna said holding on to Carlos.

Fairy Godmother walked over to her daughter.

"I thought you were dead" Carlos said.

"It's very very hard to kill a wolf like me" Rayna said her eyes going back and forth between wolf yellow and her normal green, showing she wasn't as okay as she claimed.

However her cuts were healing and disappearing at a phenomenal rate.

"Let's go join the others" Rayna said.

Carlos helped her over to the others and Ben hugged her close.

"I'm okay" Carlos heard her say.

"Careful that's my Mom" Mal told a guard who was putting Beast's spell jar over Maleficent.

He bowed to Mal and she curtsied back.

"Well let's get this party started!" Jay said.

"Oh ay oh ay hey!" they all yelled.

 **Rayna POV-** Thankfully Rayna was totally healed by the time the party started. Everyone had switched into their party outfits and the music was cranked loud. Rayna was glad to see Carlos come to her room to 'help' her down to the party.

He wasn't afraid that she was a wolf and thankfully her secret was still mostly her own only the villain kids and the royal family knew.

Rayna was mad at herself for slipping on Maleficent's scales but she decided to learn from it and do better should it ever happen again. For now she decided to put it out of her mind and party.

 _Oh yeah_

 _Oh yeah yeah_

 _Let's set it off_

 _Oh yeah_

 _You can make it happen_

 _Ohay, Ohay Hey!_

Mal sang kicking the huge party off with music.

 _Kings and Queens, it's our time to rise_

 _Write the book story of our lives,_

 _This is us taking back the night._

 _Ohay, Ohay_

Ben joined Mal singing with her as the royal couple.

 _Break the spell,_

 _We were born this way_

 _Be yourself, forget the DNA,_

 _Everybody raise your hands and say_

 _Ohay, Ohay_

Mal sang to Ben it was a song about all the villain kids.

 _Sound the alarm, get on your feet_

 _Let's set it off and rock this beat_

 _Dance till your heart is wild and free_

 _Ooh, Oh, Oh_

 _Feeling the power, let it all out,_

 _Like what you see in the mirror, shout_

 _We got the keys, the kingdom's ours_

 _Ooh, Oh, Oh,_

 _Ohay, Ohay Hey_

Evie joined in and sang dancing with Doug.

 _Let's set it off_

 _Oh yeah_

 _Start a chain reaction,_

 _Never let it stop!_

 _Let's set it off_

 _Oh yeah_

 _You can make it happen_

 _With everything you got!_

 _Let's set it off!_

 _Get ready, set it off_

 _Come on_

 _We got to set it off_

 _On the right_

 _Get ready, set it off_

 _To the left_

 _We got to set it off!_

Of course everyone joined in to sing the chorus.

 _Yo, it's time to set this thing off_

 _Let's make it happen now_

 _I'll make my own future, ignore the rumors_

 _Show 'em my passion sound_

 _They all told me to back down_

 _Show 'em my passion sound_

 _Judgin' me 'cause of my background_

 _Nah, I ain't goin' out like that now_

Carlos and Jay sang. Jay got Aubrey's attention dancing and Carlos danced with Rayna.

 _Feeling the power, let it all out_

 _Like what you see in the mirror, shout_

 _We got the keys, the kingdom's ours_

 _Ooh Oh Oh_

Jay and Aubrey sang together as they danced.

 _Oh yeah_

 _Let's set it off_

 _Oh yeah, let's set this off_

 _Start a chain reaction,_

 _Never let it stop!_

 _Let's set it off_

 _Let's set this off!_

 _Oh yeah_

 _Let's set this off!_

 _You can make it happen_

 _With everything you got!_

 _Let's set it off!_

 _Get ready, set it off (come on)_

 _We got to set it off (that's right)_

 _Get ready, set it off (to the left)_

 _We got to set it off_

 _Get ready, set it off,_

 _We got to set it off,_

 _Get ready to set it off (come on)_

 _3, 2, 1, uh_

 _Ooh yeah_

 _Let's set it off_

 _Oh yeah_

 _Let's set this off!_

 _Start a chain reaction_

 _Never let it stop_

 _Let's set it off_

 _Let's set this off (oh yeah)_

 _Let's set this off_

 _You can make it happen_

 _With everything you got_

 _Let's set it off_

 _Get ready, set it off (come on)_

 _We go to set it off (to the left)_

 _Get ready, set it off (to the right)_

 _We got to set it off_

Everyone continued to dance and sing the song enjoying the party. Soon the fireworks were going off and the party went on all night long. Since there wasn't any school the next day everyone got to sleep in the next morning. It was the best night ever and it was all just beginning.

 **~HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FIRST MOVIE AND WANT MORE :D~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Rayna POV-** The Villain Kids have assimilated amazingly over the last 6 months. Jay was now captain of the fencing team with Carlos. Evie was the new fashion designer and Mal was doing amazing with Ben.

Rayna walked with Ben towards the reporters who were hounding Mal.

"Ray when is my council meeting?" Ben asked.

"I'm not your assistant. I'm your bodyguard" Rayna smiled.

Ben just looked at her smiling back.

"It's…"

"Is your mother still a lizard?" a reporter asked Mal.

"Okay alright excuse me. Uh we will let you know if and when that particular situation changes" Ben said stepping forward putting his arm around Mal's shoulders.

"Did you ever think you'd be with a Villain Kid?" another reporter asked Ben.

"We're done here" Ben said smiling but there was anger in his tone.

"Okay shush shush. Shoosh shoosh sh sh. This is still a school so if you're here you're either skipping or trespassing" Fairy Godmother said, walking up to the reporters.

"Just one more question" a reporter tried.

"Shush shush" Fairy Godmother said herding the reporters away.

"Thank you guys" Ben said waving after them.

"Thank you" Mal said.

"Mal, Ben, Rayna" Fairy Godmother said as she left them.

"Fairy Godmother" they all replied.

"Don't pay any attention to them" Ben told Mal.

"Well that's a lot easier said than done right?" Mal replied.

"I know I know. You know maybe we should do something. We should go somewhere. Get away" Ben suggested.

"Yeah" Mal agreed.

"Ben? That council meeting you asked me about. It _was_ 20 minutes ago" Rayna said.

"I'm so late!" Ben cried.

"That's okay" Mal assured him.

"We'll…we'll do it sometime" Ben said.

"If we don't do a fitting for your gown right this minute you'll be dancing in your bathrobe okay? Hi. Let's go let's go" Evie said showing up to drag Mal away and giving one glance at Ben.

"Bye Ben" Mal said.

"Bye."

Then the reporters rushed back in to Ben. Rayna stepped between them and him.

"You're trespassing. Leave. Now" Rayna ordered with a wicked grin.

One man tried to reach past her to get to Ben. Rayna grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back before walking him down the drive.

"Security Code Vulture. Front lawn" Rayna said it to her ear piece.

Then she used some extra strength and tossed the reporter past the gates and into the bushes.

"I see you around here again, I'll do more than toss you out the door" Rayna informed him.

When she turned around Ben was gone and her security team was escorting the other reporters out.

"Nice throw…Milady" her second in command said with a teasing smile.

"I hate when you call me that" Rayna smiled and walked away.

"Sure thing…Boss" he yelled after her a smile in his voice.

"I hate that too!" Rayna yelled back laughing without turning around.

 **Carlos POV-** Carlos was freaking out. He wanted to ask Rayna to go to Cotillion with him but he didn't have the slightest idea how to do it.

"Hi Jay" a girl said as they walked past.

"Hey" Jay replied smiling at her.

"Jay" another girl waved at him.

"Hey what's up?" Jay grinned.

"Hi" a third girl said.

"Why do you torture them? Just pick someone to take to Cotillion already" Carlos said.

"I'm going solo that way I can dance with all of them" Jay replied.

"Ah! You're the expert" Carlos said with a fake laugh.

"Um Jay… if you were gonna ask someone what's the best way to go?" Carlos said, trying to act nonchalant.

"Listen all you gotta do… is look like me" Jay said grinning.

"Oh ha ha."

"Of course I don't know how to work with animals. So to ask that particular she-wolf out… buy a collar?" Jay joked.

Rayna walked up and slugged Jay in the shoulder.

"Ow."

"Really? A dog joke? You can do better than that. Plus I doubt anyone will ask me out. I'm security" Rayna said but then she shrugged and smiled.

Carlos froze for a moment stunned by her smile as he always was.

Rayna had really changed these last 6 months. Now that a few more people knew her secret she was able to be more herself. She'd also taken to hanging out with the Villain Kids more too as Ben did.

They were all truly friends now.

"Hey Rayna" Carlos said smiling.

"Hey Carlos."

"I was wondering…uh… if you… liked the chocolate cake last night?" Carlos sighed at his cowardice.

"Oh no um me and chocolate not friends I'm allergic. Wolf thing. I had the strawberry cheese cake" Rayna explained.

"Oh sorry I uh forgot. Uh um…" Carlos stuttered.

"Smooth" Jay said softly steering Carlos away down the stairs headed to class.

"It's…okay…" he heard Rayna called after him.

 **Rayna POV-** Rayna watched Carlos walk away and frowned slightly after seeing his defeated expression.

"I have an opening for a fitting at 3. Who wants it?" Evie asked stepping forward.

"Me! Sorry" Lonnie said rushing up.

"Perfect. Rayna your gown is almost done" Evie said.

Rayna was still looking after Carlos getting that odd tingle in her stomach again.

"Okay. Wait...gown?! Evie…" Rayna whined a little.

"Don't worry you'll love it" Evie smiled.

"Can I see it?"

"No. You said and I quote 'You know me do whatever'. It'll be perfect for you" Evie promised.

Rayna sighed and nodded knowing it was pointless to argue with Evie.

"Okay I guess I have no choice but to trust you then" Rayna gave Evie a small smile then she turned and walked off to make more preparations for Cotillion on a yacht on the ocean.

So that limited the number of men Rayna could have on security detail, not that they helped with Maleficent what with being froze by magic. Rayna decided to have a 15-20 men security detail depending how things went leading up to Cotillion.

5 men on lower and middle deck and 5-10 men on the upper deck where most of the people would be. She would also be there of course she just hoped Evie made her gown something she could easily move in and if need be easily removable if she needed to shift.


	12. Chapter 12

**Carlos POV-** Classes seemed to fly by and soon it was time for fencing practice. Carlos was just finishing up with his fencing uniform when Jay walked into the arena.

"All right boys let's line it up. Carlos you're with me let's go" Jay said patting Carlos' shoulder.

"Yeah" Carlos followed Jay as the others all lined up.

"Assembler, salute. Lower the point. Masks down. En Garde" Jay ordered.

Once all their masks were down and they were all standing in en garde Jay attacked Carlos first then the clang of swords filled the arena. Carlos countered the attack but Jay managed to grab him by the arm and spin him around and away from Jay.

"Keep your center" Jay called out.

Carlos stepped into the ring and when Jay slid in behind him Carlos attacked again.

"Eyes on your opponent" Jay said, blocking Carlos' attack yet again.

"Up and over" Jay ordered.

Carlos jumped up onto the ring blocks and flipped over Jay and prepared to attack again.

Just as Carlos attacked Jay so did someone else. Jay blocked Carlos' attack, side stepped around him and blocked the other persons attack.

"Get him Jay" Carlos cheered as everyone else took off their masks and stopped their fights to watch the one going on in the ring.

Carlos looked up and saw Rayna observing the fight from the balcony. She looked calm and cool like she was critiquing them or something. The two fighters were not only attacking each other with swords but also with kicks. They flipped kicked and clashed with their swords.

"Oh Jay what happened?" Carlos yelled when Jay's sword was taken from him.

"Finish him!" Chad called out.

It appeared Jay was cornered and out of options. Then however Jay managed to kick a sword out of his attackers hand and grab it and signaled the end of the fight. When the other person took off their mask, it showed to be Lonnie.

"It's Lonnie!" Jane said up in the balcony.

Carlos looked back up at Rayna who looked amused and she was smiling then she started to clap and others joined in.

"Not bad" Jay said smiling.

"You should put me on the team" Lonnie said.

"Hey…w…what?! No no no. We'll be the laughing stock of the league. And what's gonna happen next? We'll have girls playing tourney? Come on guys" Chad said walking over to Jay.

"So?" Jay shrugged.

"So? Uh so have you not read the rule book?" Chad asked pulling his copy out.

Knowing Jay, he probably hadn't read the rule book.

"Section 2. Paragraph 3, 11-4. 'A team will be comprised of a captain and eight men.' Why don't you read the rule book?" Chad looked at Jay.

"Okay yeah but you're down a man. I mean since Ben had to leave to do all that King stuff" Lonnie said pointing out the facts.

"Exactly we're down a man" Chad said in her face.

"Jay…" Lonnie pleaded.

"I'm sorry. Coach trusts me. I'm not gonna stay captain if I just throw out the rule book" Jay said apologetically.

"If my mother thought that way, she would have lost the war" Lonnie said as she turned to go.

"Psh okay. Rule book. Rule book" Chad said waving it at her as she walked away.

Carlos saw Rayna shaking her head in both disappointment and disgust.

"All right guys, practice is over. Let's go" Jay said walking out of the ring.

Once mostly everyone was gone Carlos stood up.

"Rayna! Rayna hey" he said jumping up on one of the ring blocks catching her just before she also left.

"Hey Carlos what's up?" Rayna asked turning back around to him.

"Uh… not much. You?"

"Too much. Ben wants to have the Cotillion on a yacht on the freaking ocean so I have to think up all the security details and possibilities of what could go wrong. I mean I'm sure nothing will go wrong but you can never be too prepared but then again look what happened at Coronation with Maleficent she rendered my entire team useless with magic" Rayna explained.

"Oh yeah, no, that's a… that's a bummer. Um speaking of Cotillion…"

"Ugh right? It's all I keep hearing about nonstop. All the girls are like Cotillion 24/7 it's so… aggravating. Like no one has ever been to one before."

"Uh… I haven't actually."

"Oh…right…well they're fun. I mean I've seen people having fun at them. Food, music, dancing. I bet for you, you have tons of girls lining up for you to ask them to go with you."

Carlos smiled at how she bit her lip at first but was sad to hear she thought he would want to go with anyone else who wasn't her. He did however note a tone in her voice when she said it but couldn't tell if it was jealousy which he secretly hoped it was or simple anger that no one had asked her yet it seemed a touchy subject earlier.

"I was hoping…" Carlos started but Rayna's phone rang cutting him off.

"I got to go it's my second in command. Great practice though" Rayna said with a sigh before answering her phone and walking away.

"Yeah" Carlos said in defeat as he watched her disappear from view.

Behind him he heard Dude whine and he turned to see him looking up at him.

"It wasn't the right time all right?" Carlos said.

Then he decided he needed help, magical help and went to talk to Mal. He found her in her dorm room.

"Hey I need a magical favor please?" he asked hoping she could do it and would say yes.

"Magic? Absolutely what is it?" Mal asked grinning as she sat up on her bed.

"I need a spell or potion or whatever to make me say how I really feel to Rayna. I can never seem to get it out when I'm around her" Carlos explained.

"Oh okay yeah sure that shouldn't be too hard to whip up something" Mal said looking disappointed at his favor.

"Thanks, Mal. You're the best. I'll be in my room later if you get around to making it today, otherwise just let me know when it's done and I'll find you to get it" Carlos smiled and left her alone to check her spell book.

 **~RIP Cameron Boyce~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Carlos POV-** "How to get out of the friend zone?" Carlos said as he typed it into his computer back in his room.

"I see you reading over my shoulder" he said, looking back at Dude.

Suddenly Mal burst into him room with people outside trying to take her picture. She even went so far as to lock the door behind her. Then she began to pace, looking at the TV seeing the news on about her and Ben she quickly grabbed the remote and shut it off. She stopped mid-pace as a shudder went through her body and her eyes glowed green.

"Whoa. Easy girl" Carlos said, having been watching her unsure what to do.

"What? You think this is so easy?! You don't have people taking a photo of you every single time you open your mouth to say 'boo'! I mean it's not that I could even say 'boo' but you know what I…" Mal ranted.

"I'm sorry" Carlos said turning back to his laptop.

"Carlos, don't you ever miss screaming at people and just making them run away from you?" Mal asked.

"You're thinking of my mother and I was usually on the other end of that. So not really no" Carlos said.

"Oh hey did you bring it?" Carlos asked standing up.

Before Mal could hand over the potion that she had made to help Carlos, Chad snuck into the room. He was trying to be quiet but he froze when he turned around and saw Carlos and Mal looking at him.

"Hi. Just came to use your 3D printer. Won't be a sec" Chad said with a nervous laugh.

"How'd you get a key to my room?" Carlos asked.

Chad looked at the key in his hand like he'd never seen it before.

"Oh I printed it off last time I was here. Uh you guys were sleeping… Look I just… your printer's so much better than mine and you install these hack and everything runs so much smoother than mine…" Chad said.

"Out! Now" Carlos ordered.

"Fine. Fine" Chad said pouting as he turned to go.

"Chad!" Carlos said.

"What? Hmm" Chad said turning back around throwing up his arms in exasperation.

"Leave the key."

Chad put the key on the table and stomped out of the room like a child having a tantrum.

"Mal?" Carlos said getting her attention.

"Hmm?"

"My potion?"

"Yeah um…" Mal said pulling out what looked like a gummy candy from a pouch.

"So this thing will make me say what I really feel to Rayna?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah I mean this is a truth gummy so take it or leave it."

"Perfect."

"Hold on though. Are you sure that you want to be taking this? Because this is gonna make you say the truth all the time no matter what and the only reason that I'm asking is because I know if I took this right now I would get myself sent back to the Isle. Which it's not that that sounds super unappealing but you know…"

"Yeah I'll take my chances I guess."

"Okay."

However before Mal could hand it over, Dude jumped off Carlos' bed and ate the gummy.

"Oh! Bad dog!" Mal yelled as Dude got back up on the bed.

"Man that thing was nasty! And you… you just got to man up" Dude said.

Carlos and Mal starred at Dude in shock. Shaking her head Mal made a beeline for the door.

"Mal. You're just gonna leave me with him?" Carlos called after her.

Carlos decided not to tell anyone about Dude being able to talk and left his room to go to the library for homework.

 **Rayna POV-** "So is this the final detail bos…Rayna?" Maximus, her second in command, asked.

"You know it's never final until the day before" Rayna explained, looking over her plans.

Right now she knew Ben was safe with Mal on their date. All her homework was done and for once Rayna was bored.

"Okay who wants to train?" Rayna asked her security team as she rolled her shoulders.

Just like that they were all too busy doing something.

"Wimps" Rayna said smiling as she walked out of the security room.

Hearing Ben up in his room, Rayna decided to go see how he was and if maybe he'd want to go for a run. Once outside the door though she heard Ben yelling and throwing things around.

"Hey hey hey what's wrong?" Rayna asked walking in.

"Mal and I had a fight. She walked out on lunch" Ben said looking embarrassed at his outburst.

Rayna picked up a table slowly looking at Ben.

"I'm sorry Ben. I wish I could help but you know me I know nothing about relationships" Rayna said.

"Well what would you do if I was mad at you?" Ben asked.

Rayna stopped cleaning up to think about her answer.

"I would sit down just me and you and talk about what I did to make you mad and how to fix it or find a compromise so I can avoid doing it again" Rayna finally answered.

"Thanks no matter what I can always count on you Ray."

"I don't know if that answer helps but I'm glad you think so."

"Well I better let you get back to work" Rayna said after they had cleaned up his room.

"Yeah I have a pretty full schedule…but that should never become an excuse" Ben said.

Rayna looked up at Ben.

"While I do understand that you have a lot on your plate but… you are right it is not an excuse for…this" Rayna said gesturing to his room.

"Always keeping me in line. What would I do without you?"

"No clue" Rayna smiled before heading out of his room and going to her own.

 **Carlos POV-** Evie found Carlos in the library and explained how Mal went back to the Isle and that Ben wanted to go there to apologize. Evie suggested the boys go with them for safety and Carlos agreed. They decided to leave at night so less chance to be caught.

Carlos and Jay changed out of their Auradon clothes and into their Isle clothes.

"Jay keys, remote" Ben said tossing them to Jay.

"Wait! Something's wrong" Evie said.

Then she pulled Ben's hat lower.

"There" Evie said after she fixed it.

"Shotgun!" Dude yelled.

"No, Dude. Stay. The Isle is way too dangerous" Carlos said.

"Did he just…" Jay started.

"Talk? Yeah. I'll tell you about it later" Carlos said.

"Let's go" Ben said.

"Yeah" Evie agreed.

"Okay once we cross the bridge park under the pier in the old garage. Got it?" Evie told Jay.

"Got it."

"Ben help me with the tarp" Carlos said once they were parked on the Isle.

Carlos tossed one end of the tarp to Jay as they covered the limo.

"Hey what's in here?" Ben asked looking down a pipe tunnel.

"Ben!" Carlos said grabbing Ben's arm to stop him from going down the tunnel.

"You don't want to know" Jay said.

"Hey guys keep it chill all right? The last thing we need is our parents figuring out we're here" Carlos said.

They all nodded in agreement and took off in the direction of their old hideout.


	14. Chapter 14

**Carlos POV-** Carlos led the way down an alley.

"Hey! Hey stop!" Evie yelled behind them.

Turning back Carlos saw she held two children by the wrist and one had her purse.

"Just take it. Go on" Evie told them.

While Jay and Carlos had stopped for Evie, Ben kept going. Sure enough they had to stop a pirate from attacking Ben just because he'd tried to shake his hand.

"Ben stop just stop" Evie told him.

"Why?" Ben asked.

"This isn't a parade it's the Isle" Evie explained.

"Keep your hands in your pockets unless you're stealing" Jay instructed.

"You either slouch or strut" Carlos said.

"And never ever smile" Evie finished.

"Okay then…" Ben said.

"No! No 'thank you's' and drop the please too. Just…chill" Evie ordered.

 _Let me tell you something you can really trust_

 _Everybody's got a wicked side_

Evie explained as she leaned against Ben.

 _I know you think that you could never be like us_

 _Watch and learn so you can get it right_

Evie stood next to the boys and nodded at them. Then she instructed Ben to watch them.

 _You need to drag your feet_

 _You need to nod your head_

 _You need to lean back_

 _Slip through the cracks_

They all demonstrated to Ben what they meant.

 _You need to not care_

 _Uh, you need to not stare_

Carlos explained and turned Ben's face away as he stared at them.

 _You need a whole lotta help_

 _You need to not be yourself_

Evie said showing Ben that Jay just took his wallet.

 _You wanna be cool_

 _Let me show you how_

 _Need to break the rules_

 _I could show you how_

 _And once you catch this feeling_

Ben tried to copy what they were doing and messed it up so Carlos hit him in the chest so they could show him again.

 _Yeah, once you catch this feeling_

 _You'll be chillin', chillin', oh_

 _Chillin' like a villain (chillin')_

 _Chillin' like a villain (chillin')_

 _Chillin' like a villain (hey)_

 _Chillin' like a, chillin' like a (hey), villain_

 _You get attention when you act like that_

Evie pulled him away from a man trying to sell fake jewelry and Evie scared the man off.

 _Let us teach you how to disappear_

 _You look like you would lose a fight to an alley cat_

 _You gotta be wrong to get it right 'round here_

 _You need to watch your back_

 _You need to creep around_

 _You need to slide real smooth_

 _Don't make a sound_

 _And if you want it, take it_

 _And if you can't take it, break it_

 _If you care about your health_

 _Seriously, you need to not be yourself_

They tried to show him the way to be a villain kid but Ben messed up again by loudly hitting a bucket as he tried to imitate them.

 _You wanna be cool?_

 _Let me show you how_

 _Need to break the rules_

 _I can show you how_

 _And once you catch this feeling_

 _Yeah, once you catch this feeling_

 _You'll be chillin', chillin', oh_

 _Chillin' like a villain chillin'_

 _Chillin' like a villain (chillin')_

 _Chillin' like_

Finally Ben was starting to get the hang of it.

 _I really wanna be bad a lot_

 _And I'm giving it my best shot_

 _But it's hard being what I'm not_

Ben explained as he gave Jay a bro hug and then put his arms around Carlos and Evie.

 _Well, if you don't, you're gonna get us caught_

Carlos told him.

 _He's right, we gotta stay low-key_

 _Now show us how bad you can be_

Evie challenged him.

 _Like this? (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

 _Like this? (yeah, yeah)_

Ben showed them Evie's sunglasses, Jay's wallet, and Carlos' phone.

 _Oh yeah, I think I got this_

 _Let's go, I'm ready to rock this_

 _And I ain't gonna thank you for your help_

 _I think I found the worst in myself_

Ben said and proved that he wasn't going to say 'thank you' again.

 _You wanna be cool?_

 _Let me show you how_

 _Need to break the rules_

 _I can show you how_

 _And once you catch this feeling_

 _Yeah, once you catch this feeling_

 _You'll be chillin', chillin', oh_

 _Chillin' like a villain (chillin')_

 _Chillin' like a villain (chillin')_

 _Chillin' like a villain (chillin')_

 _Chillin' like a villain (chillin')_

 _Chillin' like a villain_

Ben accidentally ran into Gil.

"Hey man hey I know you!" Gil said looking at Ben.

Carlos Jay and Evie quickly went to stand next to Ben.

"Uh no. Don't know you either man" Ben said.

"Uh yeah you do. Come on man really? Huh? Dude I'll give you a hint. My dad is quick, slick and his neck is incredibly thick" Gil said describing Gaston.

"Come on man I kno…" Gil looked at Ben then a poster of King Ben behind them and then back to Ben.

"Oh! You're King Ben!" Gil said loudly once he made the connection.

Evie and the other quickly pulled Ben away down another alley still heading for their old hang out.

"Wish me luck" Ben said once they got there.

"All the way up" Jay instructed.

"Good luck" Evie said as Ben started up the stairs.

They all got comfortable and waited to see what would happen. Carlos thought even how bad the Isle was he wanted to share where he came from with Rayna someday.

They all stood as they heard someone coming down the stairs a few minutes later.

"So? Where's Mal?" Evie asked seeing only Ben.

"She's not coming back" Ben said walking away.

"What? I'll talk to her" Evie said.

Carlos and Jay were too busy with Mal and Evie to see Ben was gone.

"Go away!" Mal yelled.

"Let's give her a couple hours to cool off" Jay said.

"Guys! Where's Ben" Carlos asked freaking out.

"Ben? Ben! Ben don't scare us like that" Evie said relived when a guy began walking over to them from the shadows.

But it wasn't Ben.

"Don't scare you? But that's my specialty" Harry Hook said grinning.

"Harry" Evie said disappointed.

"What did you do with Ben?" Jay asked.

"Oh uh we nicked him. Mhm yeah. And if you want to see him again have Mal come to the Chip Shoppe tonight alone. Uma wants a little visit" Harry said still grinning.

"Aww Jay… seems like you've lost your touch" Harry said looking over Jay's outfit.

Jay went to hit him but Evie held him back. Then Harry barked at Carlos and laughed, he walked away whistling. They climbed up the side of their hangout to get to Mal and they explained everything.

Carlos was really regretting not bringing Rayna to protect Ben.

"If you guys never would have brought him here this never would have happened. What were you thinking?!" Mal yelled at them.

"He was gonna come with or without us. We just wanted to protect him" Evie explained.

"Yeah and we completely blew it guys" Carlos said.

"Okay okay so what are we gonna do?" Jay asked.

"'We' are not doing anything. This is between Uma and me. And she's a punk and guess what? Now I have to go get him" Mal told them.

"Woah woah woah Mal you're still gonna have to go through Harry Hook and his wharf rats" Carlos argued.

"Yeah you're gonna need us" Jay added.

"Uma said to come alone" Mal said.

"Mal come on" Evie tried to reason with her.

"She said to come alone. I know one thing. I'm not going anywhere" Carlos said sitting on the couch.

"We'll be here when you get back" Jay said.

Carlos thought about texting Rayna but he knew she'd be obligated to tell Belle and Beast and an army on the Isle is not what they needed. He knew if he could just go and get Rayna they'd be able to get Ben back without making deals with Uma.

When she needed to be Rayna was very intimidating to her enemies. When Mal got back she told them what Uma wanted. She wanted the wand.


	15. Chapter 15

**Carlos POV-** "There's no way we're gonna give Uma the wand. We can't just let her destroy Auradon" Evie said.

"Uma doesn't get the wand, then Ben is toast guys" Carlos said.

"Right so we're gonna give Uma, of all people, the wand."

"Do we have another choice?"

"Wait! You guys. Your 3D printer" Mal said.

"A phony wand?" Carlos asked smiling.

"Yes!" Mal said.

"In my sleep" Carlos told her.

"And the second Uma tests it, she'll know it's fake" Evie said.

"Well okay so then we just get Ben out really fast. We need some kind of diversion" Mal said.

"Smoke bombs" Jay said.

"That's perfect. I'll get the chemicals I need from Lady Tremaine's place. That could work. Oh and sick hair by the way. Evil Stepmom seriously stepped up her game" Evie said looking at Mal's hair.

"Okay do you want to know something? Dizzy did this" Mal said.

"Little Dizzy? Shut up" Evie replied.

"I know I'm like loving it it's like a lot lighter."

"Really proud of her."

Jay cleared his throat.

"Hello?" Carlos said shocked they were talking about hair at a time like this.

"Right. Carlos, Jay you guys meet us at Pirates Bay no later than Noon. And guys… losing…not an option. Cause we're rotten" Mal said.

"To the core" the other finished.

"Let's do this" Evie said.

The girls headed to Lady Tremaine's place while Jay drove with Carlos back to Auradon.

Carlos hit the button for the garage but as it opened it revealed a very angry Rayna waiting for them.

"A limo goes missing for a couple hours and you think I wouldn't notice?" she asked, her arm crossed.

"Uh joy ride" Jay said covering.

"Mhm joy ride. I'd almost believe that if not for the fact I can't seem to find Ben, anywhere. The last place I caught his scent was in here mixed with your scents and Evie's" Rayna said.

"Uh…" Jay just stared.

Lightning fast, Rayna grabbed Jay by the shirt and lifted him off the ground.

"Where is Ben?" Rayna demanded.

"Hey whoa easy" Carlos said taking a step closer to her.

She turned her head and growled at him her eyes were yellow.

Carlos back up and held up his hands. He knew that while yes she was mad, she was also scared; he saw it in her eyes. Slowly he put a hand on her shoulder and felt the muscle jump under his touch. Rayna gently put Jay down as she looked at Carlos.

"What happened?" she asked softly.

So Carlos told her everything.

"I'm coming with you" she told them when he'd finished.

"I figured you would. I was going to go get you and ask you to come anyway cause we need you" Carlos said.

They all headed to the boys room to get to work on the wand with their 3D printer.

"Hi. Oh I'm sorry I'm so late Dude. Ben got captured" Carlos said picking him up when the dog came out to greet them.

Jay stopped Carlos from going into their room.

"Why is our door open?" Jay asked.

They both looked at Rayna.

"Oh please. If I'm doing a security check I _always_ leave the door wide open when I'm done" Rayna said sarcastically.

"You've got to be kidding me" Carlos said when they looked and saw Chad in their room.

"I knocked" Chad said.

"Go on Dude" Carlos said putting him down.

Then he held out his hand and angry Chad dug out the new key to the boy's room and gave it to Carlos.

"What is that?" Jay asked.

"Oh. That's a little Chad action figure. Zoom!" Chad said waving the toy around.

"Well minus the head" Chad pouted.

"Sounds like an improvement. Excuse me. All right here we go" Carlos said as he pushed pass Chad and began setting the printer up to make the wand.

"Why are you guys making Fairy Godmother's wand?" Chad asked leaning right over Jay's shoulder.

"Uh…why are we making Fairy Godmother's wand?" Carlos asked as he and Jay jumped away from Chad.

 **Rayna POV-** "Because uh…" Jay tried to think.

Rayna caught a new scent enter the room and looked towards the door to see Lonnie peeking in. Rayna put her finger to her lips and smiled at Lonnie.

"Ben's been captured" Dude said.

Everyone turned to stare at the talking dog.

"What?! Dude can talk?" Chad asked.

"I was stalling" Carlos said to the dog.

"I thought you forgot" Dude replied.

"Um Carlos? Why _is_ Dude talking?" Rayna asked.

"Mal did a spell."

"A spell to make a dog talk?"

"Uh no…it uh" Carlos blushed.

"Don't tell anyone. Ben's life depends on it" Jay said.

"Really? So if something were to happen…you know what I'm saying" Chad said.

"Something bad we get it" Carlos said.

"God forbid. But if something were to happen who do you think would be in line to be King?" Chad asked.

Rayna growled causing Chad to let out a girly yelp.

"Is it just me or is that in really poor taste?" Jay asked disgusted.

Jay then stood holding the door and Carlos motioned for Chad to get out.

"I'm taking this" Chad said holding his action figure.

"Hey Chad? Detention for this" Rayna said smiling.

Jay shut the door in Chad's face before he could respond.

"All right" Carlos said finishing putting in the specs for the wand.

Jay sat in a chair while Rayna and Carlos sat on his bed to talk and wait for the printer to get done.

"So is everything else okay on the Isle?" Rayna asked.

"Not really. Mal and Ben broke up" Carlos said.

"He said they got in a fight but that was all I'd heard."

Jay soon fell asleep in the chair. Somewhere along the lines both Rayna and Carlos fell asleep too.

Rayna was the first one to wake up when the printer dinged. Her head was on Carlos' chest and she'd wrapped her arm around his waist. Holding her breath she waited for panic to hit her only it never did she just found herself oddly…comfortable.

"Carlos!" Jay called from his chair as he looked at the finished wand.

Rayna quickly sat up as Carlos woke up.

"Not bad" Carlos said walking over and pulling the wand out of the case.

"Yeah" Jay agreed.

"Let's go" they all said and headed for the door.

"Hey guys what about me?" Dude asked.

"No Dude stay. I'm serious stay. I love you buddy we'll be back before you know it" Carlos said.

"Oh hey" Doug said as they walked out the front door.

"Have you seen Evie?"

"Uh…she went camping" Carlos said.

"Evie I-want-to-live-in-a-castle sleeping on the ground with no place to plug in a hair dryer?"

"You know how spontaneous she is bro."

"Yeah totally totally" Jay agreed.

"Later, Doug" Carlos said.

The boys turned around to see Rayna standing next to Lonnie.

"I'm coming with you guys" Lonnie said.

"What? We don't need swords at the…Waffle Hut" Jay said.

Carlos just looked at him and Rayna shook her head slowly.

"You're going to the Isle to rescue Ben. Look it's either you take me with you or I'm gonna have to tell Fairy Godmother" Lonnie said.

The boys nodded and headed for the garage.

"Okay!" Lonnie cheered and she put her arms around the boys' shoulders.

For some reason Rayna was instantly mad and growled. Everyone turned to look back at her so she just cleared her throat and waved off their concern. Lonnie rode up front with Jay and Carlos and Rayna in the back.

"Whoa" Rayna said leaning forward almost feeling sick as Jay drove past the barrier to the Isle.

"You okay?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know."

Rayna tried to reach for her wolf inside to shift but there was nothing. Trying again a sweat broke out along her brow and all she got was her wolf claws nothing else happened. Retracting her claws she tried again and it took a lot of concentration but her claws came back but again that was all.

"I may need one of those swords" Rayna explained.


	16. Chapter 16

**Rayna POV-** "Oh Lonnie!" Mal said once they parked the limo.

"I made them bring me" Lonnie said hugging Mal.

"Oh I'm so glad."

"Hi" Evie said hugging Lonnie next.

"Welcome to the Isle. It's good to see you" Evie said.

"Thanks."

"Rayna thank God they brought you too" Mal said.

"It was the smart choice" Rayna smiled.

"And Dude" Jay said opening the trunk.

"I told you to stay" Carlos said.

"I flunked obedience class" Dude said.

"Great and he can still talk" Jay said.

"You're lucky I love you. Come on" Carlos said picking him up out of the trunk and putting him on the ground.

"Oh here let me see it" Mal said holding her hand out for the wand.

"Wow what a beauty" she said looking it over.

"It's Noon" Jay said.

"All right. Are we ready?" Mal said.

"Let's do this" Evie said.

They started to head toward Uma's ship. Rayna saw Ben with his hands tied behind his back and had to suppress a growl.

"Welcome!" Harry yelled.

"Finally!" Uma grinned.

Mal stepped towards the ship while the others spread out.

 _Let's get this party started_

 _I swear I'm cold-hearted_

Harry pushed Ben onto the plank.

 _There's no negotiation_

 _I'm not here for debatin'_

 _You need some motivation?_

 _Just look at Ben's face_

 _Then ask yourself how long you think I'll remain patient_

 _I'll throw him overboard and let him swim with killer sharks_

 _You either hand over the wand or he'll be ripped apart_

 _Now, let's all just be smart_

 _Although for you that must be hard_

 _You'll get your wand_

 _No one has to come to any harm_

 _Don't try to intimidate_

 _Your bark is much worse than your bite_

 _Who's the baddest of them all?_

 _I guess we're finding out tonight_

Mal took her turn.

 _Let's go, bring it on_

 _Better give us what we want_

 _It's the wand for the crown_

 _If you don't, it's going down_

Uma's crew joined her.

 _Let's go, make your move_

 _Peace or war, it's up to you_

 _Give him up and do it now_

 _If you don't, it's going down_

The others all moved closer to Mal to join her as they prepared for a fight.

 _We want the wand_

 _Or else the king is gone_

 _Your time is running out_

 _You should really watch your mouth_

The pirates said.

 _Let's go, pound for pound_

 _We're prepared to stand our ground_

 _Put your swords up, put 'em up_

 _It's going down_

The VK's replied.

 _Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, make the trade_

 _Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, or walk the plank_

 _Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, make the trade_

 _Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, or walk the plank_

Harry pushed Ben back and forth on the plank.

 _Ok, look, this is not a conversation_

 _It's a do-or-die situation_

 _If you don't give me back the king_

 _I'll have no hesitation_

 _I'll serve you right here_

 _And I don't need a reservation_

 _That way your whole pirate crew can have a demonstration_

 _Release him now, and we can go our separate ways_

 _Unless you wanna deal with me and the VK's_

 _So that's your big speech, huh?_

 _An empty ultimatum_

Uma laughed and Harry walked over to her.

 _All it takes is one swing and I'll humiliate him_

 _Matter of fact, make one wrong move and I'll debilitate him_

 _And if he even starts to slip, I'll eliminate him_

 _All it takes is one wrong look and I'll-_

Harry threatened pretty much everyone with his speech.

 _Harry! We get it. Chill_

 _Let's go, bring it on_

 _Better give us what we want_

 _It's the wand for the crown_

 _If you don't, it's going down_

 _Let's go, make your move_

 _Peace or war, it's up to you_

 _Give him up and do it now_

 _If you don't, it's going down_

 _We want the wand_

 _Or else the king is gone_

 _Your time is running out_

 _You should really watch your mouth_

Back and forth it went.

 _Let's go, pound for pound_

 _We're prepared to stand our ground_

 _Put your swords up, put 'em up_

 _It's going down_

Carlos gave Mal the wand.

 _Hey, we don't have to choose_

 _We don't have to light the fuse_

 _Mal, whatever you do, it's gonna be a lose-lose_

 _There's gotta be a better way_

 _Uma, I promise I'll give you your chance_

 _You'll have your say_

Ben promised.

 _Silly king! You? Give me?_

 _You're gonna give me a chance?_

 _Well, not a chance_

Uma laughed at Ben's offer.

 _Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, make the trade_

 _Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, or walk the plank_

 _Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, make the trade_

 _Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, or walk the plank_

 _Let's go, bring it on_

 _Bring it on, it's going down_

 _Time is running out_

 _Bring it on, it's going down_

 _Let's go, bring it on_

 _Bring it on, it's going down_

 _Time is running out_

 _Bring it on, it's going down_

 _Let's go, pound for pound_

 _We're prepared to stand our ground_

 _Put your swords up, put 'em up_

 _It's going down_

Mal went to hand Uma the wand.

"Hold up. Mmm too easy. Why don't you give it a test drive? We want to see it work" Uma said.

"You always were quite the drama queen" Mal said.

"Oh and nothing too big or else Ben is fish bait."

"We're dead" Carlos said softly.

"Dudes over there. Dogs can't talk" Rayna whispered in his ear.

Carlos tilted his head toward Dude for Mal to see.

"Okay. Although it seems absurd, turn your bark into a word. Talk dog" Mal said casting the fake spell.

"Does this vest make me look fat? Hey does anyone have some bacon? Cookies?" Dude said.

"Give me the wand!" Uma grinned.

"Give me Ben!" Mal demanded.

"Harry bring him over" Uma ordered.

Slowly Harry brought Ben over and forced him to his knees.

"Cut him loose Harry."

"I never get to have any fun" Harry whined, cutting the ropes on Ben.

Uma grabbed the wand and Mal grabbed Ben.

"Ben go! Go move" Mal ordered when Ben tried to go for the wand.

"By the power of the sea, tear it down and set us free!" Uma yelled but nothing happened.

"No! You do not get to win every time" Uma yelled breaking the fake wand.

Jay began to hand out swords. Rayna refused and instead brought her claws out.

"Get 'em!" Uma yelled.

Carlos fired three of their five smoke bombs at the ship.

Harry charged and Rayna swung at him grinning at his stunned expression. Rayna sliced through his jacket but she didn't get skin. She caught the sword Harry thrust at her then he pulled it back slicing her hands. The slices healed but her claws disappeared.

"My my you are quite special aren't you?" Harry grinned watching her.

Slowly she backed away from Harry. True she could still fight but she didn't have extra strength or speed to help her and she barely healed a few slices on her hands.

"Wait, easy there girly" Harry stared at her in amazement as he put his hands up.

"You are… a treasure" Harry said handing over his sword.

"Why?" Rayna asked slowly taking it.

"A memento. Now get out of here…jewel" Harry bowed and grinned at her before grabbing another sword and rejoining the fight.

Rayna also rejoined the fight against the pirates. Mal was fighting Uma and Jay was fighting Harry now. Rayna went through three pirates to get to Ben who was fighting Gil.

"Run Ben!" Rayna ordered.

They all began to head back the way of the car Rayna covered Ben's back. Mal and Uma continued their fight and now Harry was fighting Ben.

 **Carlos POV-** "Carlos, smoke bomb" Evie yelled.

Carlos tossed one to her just as Gil was about to stab Ben. Rayna jumped into the smoke and no one could see the three of them in it.

"No!" a voice cried out when the smoke cleared.

It wasn't Mal or Carlos though, it was Harry. When Carlos saw what made Harry Hook fall to his knees Carlos wanted to follow. Gil's sword was in Rayna's stomach.

"Rayna!" Carlos cried out.

Ben caught her when she fell. Uma went to charge Mal but Harry stopped her.

"No let them go, please. Go! Get her help" Harry told Ben.

Ben picked up Rayna and they ran back to the car. Lonnie was up front with Jay and everyone else was in the back with Rayna.

Ben pressed a cloth against her stomach but her blood soaked it.

"Oh God Rayna. Hold on please" Carlos begged holding her hand.

"It's okay… it's okay I'll heal. Ah! Just need to… get across the barrier. Not complaining Jay…but if you feel the need to speed…I wouldn't mind" Rayna said through clenched teeth.

Her blood began to pool on the seat, and her hands, covered in her own blood, shook as she pressed them against her wound.

"Jay step on it!" Carlos yelled.

When they went through the barrier, Rayna passed out but she also started to heal. Ben called ahead so the nurses were ready to help Rayna when they got there.

"Don't worry Rapunzel will help her" Ben said patting Carlos' shoulder as he watched them take Rayna away.


	17. Chapter 17

**Carlos POV-** Slowly Carlos turned away and followed Mal and Evie.

"We need to talk" Evie said to Mal.

"Yeah."

"No" Carlos said holding Dude.

"No?" Evie asked.

"You guys are always going off in a huddle whispering your girl talk stuff or whatever and Jay and I are tired of it" Carlos explained.

"I'm not" Jay said proudly.

"We're your family too. We've been through a lot together. I'm not stopping that now. Okay? Everyone sit" Carlos said as he say on the grass.

"Come on" Carlos said looking at them.

Slowly they all sat down.

"I don't know how to start girl talk" Carlos said.

They all sat there in awkward silence.

"What up?" Jay finally said.

"Um well…I'm a mess… I'm such a mess. I mean six months ago I was you know stealing candy from babies and now everybody wants me to be this Lady of the Court. And I have no idea how to keep up the act" Mal said almost crying.

"Then don't. Look at Rayna. She's a Lady of the Court and she kicks butt" Carlos said.

"This is dumb" Jay said about to stand up.

"Maybe it's not. We're always gonna be the kids from the Isle. I tried to forget it I really tried but those are our roots. And we all did what we had to do to survive. But it made us who we are and we're never gonna be like anybody else here. And that's okay. That's okay" Evie said.

"And we can't fake it" Carlos said.

"No" Evie agreed.

"Yeah I mean especially without my spellbook" Mal said.

"Mal if Ben doesn't love the real you then he's not the one" Carlos said.

"I like that" Evie said.

"Give him a chance" Carlos told her.

"I'm gonna make some changes to your dress. And if you're up for it, only if you're up for it, it will be waiting for you okay?" Evie said.

Then she hugged Mal and whispered a thank you to Carlos and he nodded back.

"Come on, buddy" Carlos said as they all got up but Mal. Evie and Carlos walked off.

"Girl talk. Crushed it" Dude said.

"Yeah except when it comes to asking Rayna out. Then I'm a total chicken" Carlos said as Dude walked beside him.

"I'm gonna paraphrase one of the bravest boys I know. 'If she does not like you then she is not the one for you'."

"You really are a man's best friend. Come on, let's go" Carlos said kneeling to give Dude a quick chin rub.

Carlos got ready for a brief Fencing meeting and waited to hear what Jay had to say.

"All right you all know I come from the Isle right? Where things are pretty whack. No but there is one thing the Isle's got on Auradon. If you're strong, we want you by our side girl or boy" Jay said.

"Hey Jay hold on here. We don't… we don't break the rules here in Auradon that's over on the Isle" Chad said.

Carlos fought hard to keep from laughing at him.

"The team shall be comprised of a captain and eight men. So uh… give it up for your new team captain" Jay said introducing Lonnie.

"Whoa! What?" Chad asked.

Jay then put the whistle over Lonnie's head and began to clap. The others joined in except Chad. Then the team bowed to her.

"Fine" Chad grumbled before too bowed.

"Give me ten. Come on guys" Lonnie said.

They all dropped and started to count their pushups.

"Pick it up Chad. Nice form Jay" Lonnie said placing her foot on Chad's back.

They all jumped back up when they were done.

"All right, get outta here. Go get ready for Cotillion" Lonnie ordered.

Carlos quickly changed and headed over to the nurses room to check on Rayna. However, she was already out and heading down the steps looking perfectly fine.

"Rayna, Rayna!" Carlos said running after her.

"Hey Rayna" Carlos said catching up to her.

"Hey Carlos" Rayna smiled.

"How are you?"

"Totally healed."

"Good, good. Would you go to Cotillion with me?"

"Yeah I mean I already thought you were all going in a limo behind me, Ben and Mal."

"I mean with me?"

"Well I kind of have to ride with Ben as a Lady of the Court and for security" Rayna said.

"No Rayna would you be my date for Cotillion? And if by the end if you're not totally sick of me would you maybe consider being my girlfriend?"

Rayna just stared at him and he began to freak out a little.

"Huh?" she asked tilting her head a little.

"You. Me. Dating?"

"…But I don't know anything about relationships."

"We'll learn together" Carlos said taking her hands in his.

"I'm a wolf" Rayna blurted out.

"And I'm a villain kid" Carlos chuckled softly.

Rayna began to nod her head getting faster as a smiled spread across her face.

"Okay yeah Carlos I would love to date you" Rayna said happily.

Smiling brightly Carlos pulled her into a hug and just held her.

"I gotta go over some final security details with my team but I'll see you later okay?" Rayna said smiling heading off down the steps.

"Okay" Carlos smiled.

"Good boy" Dude said.

"Come on Dude let's go" Carlos said heading towards his room.

"Yes!" Carlos yelled in joy a few seconds later.

Yet again the door to Carlos' room was open.

"Chad! This is my room Chad! What?" Carlos said but Chad held up a hand to silence him.

"Audrey? Yeah. Yeah? Oh well that's wonderful news. She got a flat tire in Sherwood forest and she wants me to go fix it" Chad explained.

"That's six hours away" Carlos told him.

"Really? Only six? I'm gonna be there faster than I thought" Chad said into the phone before he kissed it.

"Ah-ah my printer my crown" Carlos taking the crown off Chad's head.

"Oh yeah about I that. I ju… right" Chad stammered.

Carlos nodded. Then Chad stepped out into the hall.

"I'm coming Audrey!" he yelled before he took off running.

"Wow" Carlos said closing the door.

 **Rayna POV-** Rayna couldn't stop smiling as she got ready. She was just so surprisingly happy. She couldn't believe Carlos wanted to date her, the school's cold heartless freak, but he did.

Twisting her hair up into a tight stylish curly bun, Rayna added the last few pins to keep it in place. Then she slid on the outfit Evie made her. Just like Evie said it was the perfect outfit for Rayna; it took her breath away.

Evie even including places for Rayna to hide some knives which she did. At six she went down stairs and got into the carriage with Ben but Mal wasn't with him.

"Maybe she went with her friends" Rayna said to comfort Ben.

He said nothing.

 **Carlos POV-** Carlos hoped to see Rayna before she joined Ben but he was too late. So he got in the limo with his friends and headed for the boat.

Carlos waited at the bottom of the stairs for Rayna to appear.

"Now introducing Lady Rayna" Lumiere announced.

Rayna stood at the top of the stairs and Carlos looked up at her stunned.

She was gorgeous. Her red hair was up off her shoulders and she wore a red and black leather bodice with chains and buckles on the front. Her gloves were pointed at the end of her middle finger and trailed up to her elbows and they were also red and black but were mesh. She wore red and black leather pants but starting at her waist was a black leather train that reached the floor. Her heeled boots were all black as well.

"Who here is Lady Rayna's escort?" Lumiere asked.

Beast went to take her hand and guide her down the stairs but Carlos snapped out of his stunned paralysis.

"I am" Carlos said loudly walking up the stairs.

The whole crowd gasped. Carlos smiled and held out his hand for Rayna. Smiling Rayna took his hand and went down the stairs with Carlos by her side.


	18. Chapter 18

**Rayna POV-** As always, Rayna was honored by Beast who would stand up and say he would escort her as his own daughter.

However she couldn't even explain the feeling coursing through her now as Carlos said he'd escort her, taking her hand in front of everyone. Joy and happiness were too small to describe how she felt.

"You look gorgeous" Carlos said softly in her ear.

"So do you… handsome I mean. You look very handsome" Rayna said, blushing.

"Shall we dance?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah. Wait what do you mean Ben took off? 'Be right back'? Where'd he go?" Rayna asked quietly.

Then she looked at Carlos and blushed. "Sorry I am technically working."

"I wouldn't want you any other way" Carlos said, twirling her around on the dance floor.

The trumpets sounded and again Lumiere stepped up to speak.

"The future Lady Mal" he said.

Mal walked around the corner in a stunning gold and purple gown, Evie outdid herself. Evie began to clap and cheer and everyone else joined in.

"Hi" Beast said, taking Mal's hand leading her down the stairs.

"Hi."

"Hey Ben is on his way. And you look beautiful" Beast said.

"Oh thank you" Mal replied.

"I know we were shocked at first but you… you are exactly what Ben needs" Belle told her.

"And lucky for me she doesn't go by first impressions" Beast said nodding at Belle.

Evie walked up to get Mal. She led Mal down to her friends.

"Look we're right here with you okay?" Evie said.

Everyone smiled at Mal showing her they were there for her. The trumpets sounded again.

"King Benjamin."

Ben came forward and began walking down the steps and everyone cheered. Mal went to greet him at the bottom of the steps. Ben bowed and then so did Mal.

"Mal, I wish I had time to explain" Ben said.

"Oh no" Rayna said softly hearing Maximus say Ben brought someone onto the ship.

Uma stepped forward and Ben went up the steps and took her hand leading her down.

"Team be on alert that's Ursula's daughter. She may be trouble" Rayna said quietly.

Carlos squeezed her hand but he was just as concerned as she was. Ben bowed to Uma and kissed the ring on her finger, his ring.

"I'm sorry. It all happened so fast. Something happened to me when I was on the Isle with Uma. A connection" Ben said.

"What are you saying?" Mal asked.

"I'm say..."

"It was love" Uma said smiling.

"It was" Ben agreed.

"I just… I realized how alike Ben and I are you know?"

"We are. You are so beautiful" Ben told Uma.

"Ben. Ben, did you go back for her?" Mal asked.

"He didn't have to. I dove through the barrier before it closed and I'm an excellent swimmer" Uma explained.

"You are" Ben said.

"Aw thank you."

"Listen Mal I just really want to thank you I do for everything. Thank you thank you so much" Uma said hugging Mal.

"Don't you see Mal? You were right; you knew that we weren't meant to be together. That's why you never told me that you loved me" Ben said.

Ben took Uma's hand as the music started playing and they began their solo dance.

"Not too thrilled I risked my life for him" Carlos said.

Rayna lifted her lip and snarled positive her canines were a bit sharper.

"Something's not right" she growled.

"We're with you Mal" Lonnie told her.

"Let's get outta here" Jay said.

Carlos looked back at Rayna.

"I can't. I can't leave Ben, especially when I feel something's wrong" Rayna said softly.

Carlos stood between her and his friends clearly torn.

"Lumiere unveil the gift. They need to see it!" Jane yelled.

"And now for the unveiling of King Ben's masterpiece designed especially for his Lady" Lumiere said gesturing to Mal.

On the other side of the ship a stained glass window was unveiled. It was Ben kneeling holding Mal's hand and her eyes were a glowing green.

"Wow" Rayna said smiling.

"Cover that back up!" Uma yelled charging for the stairs.

"I will not" Lumiere said.

Rayna got between Ben and Uma.

"Um… why don't you tell everyone the present you have for me Ben?" Uma said.

"I have an announcement! Uma will be joining the court tonight as my Lady" Ben said.

"Son…" Beast tried to reason with his son.

"Not now dad!" Ben yelled holding Uma's hands.

"So as my gift to her I'm bringing down the barrier once and for all. Fairy Godmother, bring down the barrier" Ben said.

"I most certainly will not" Fairy Godmother said.

"I am your King!"

"Obey him" Uma said.

"No. The barrier will stand" Rayna said stepping forward.

"Who are you to stand against him?" Uma questioned.

"His best friend and his guard."

"I relinquish you from your duty. You are no longer needed and if you stand against me I will banish you" Ben said.

Rayna took a step back in shock and pain. Carlos took her hand standing next to her.

"I refuse your relinquish. I am your friend and I will continue to protect you even from yourself if I must until the day I die" Rayna growled stepping forward.

"Ben, Ben look at me" Mal said walking up to him.

"No look at me" Uma ordered.

"You love me remember?" Uma said.

"No you don't" Mal said.

"Yes you do. Bring down the barrier now!" Uma yelled at Fairy Godmother.

"I do not take orders from you" Fairy Godmother replied.

"Ben I never told you that I loved you because I thought I wasn't good enough. And I thought that it was only a matter of time before you realized that yourself. But Ben that's me" Mal said pointing to the stained window.

"I'm part Isle and part Auradon. And Ben you've always known who we were and who we could be. Ben I know what love feels like now. Ben, of course I love you. Ben, I've always loved you" Mal said.

Then she kissed him.

"Mal" Ben said smiling at her.

"Give it to me!" Uma yelled running for the wand.

Rayna got in front of her and growled letting her eyes glow yellow.

"Guards!" Rayna called out.

Uma turned and ran for the edge of the ship. Mal and Ben stopped everyone including the guards from getting to her.

"Uma, I know you. You are so much more than just a villain. And you have to believe me because I've been there. Do not let your pride get in the way of something that you really want" Mal said trying to talk her down.

Uma turned and jumped into the water. When she emerged, water was thrown onto the ship revealedUma. She was at least as big as the ship now and had tentacles just like her mother.

"True loves kiss won't defeat this. The world will know my name!" Uma yelled.

Then she lashed out with her tentacles.


	19. Chapter 19

**Carlos POV-** "Rayna, do something" Jay urged.

"Like what?! She's like 20 feet tall, and has tentacles! I'm six feet tall with paws and a tail!" Rayna replied.

Carlos had his arm around her waist, holding her close because this wasn't a monster she could fight. Mal took a few steps back, ready to dive into the water.

"Mal?" Ben asked as she began to shake.

Purple smoke curled around Mal as she shifted into a dragon.

"I guess we're all like our parents somehow. Gotta say I did not see that coming" Rayna said holding on to Carlos.

Mal and Uma began to fight; one with water the other fire.

Ben let out a beastly roar and handed Carlos his crown and Jay took off his jacket before Ben went diving into the water.

"Ben!" Rayna yelled after him.

They all rushed to side of the ship.

"Mal, Uma stop!" Ben urged.

"What are you gonna do Ben? Splash me?" Uma joked.

"That's enough, it's got to stop. This isn't the answer the fighting has got to stop! Nobody wins this way! We have to listen and respect each other. It won't be easy but let's be brave enough to try. Uma I know you want what's best for the Isle. Help me make a difference" Ben said holding out his hand.

Slowly Uma let his ring fall from her tentacle into his hand. Then she disappeared under the water and was gone. Carlos and Jay threw down a rope ladder for Ben. Once on board everyone cheered for him and patted him on the back.

Mal hovered over the ship and shifted back into herself however her hair and dress now matched Ben's art piece picture. Smiling Mal waved at Ben and then curtsied. He smiled and bowed to her.

Two guards escorted Mal down the steps to where Evie waited for her. Together, they walked over to Ben.

Grinning, Ben pulled Mal close and kissed her.

"Oh my" Rayna smiled.

"All right, all right" Carlos laughed at the pair.

"I owe you guys so much" Ben said looking around them.

"Yeah. Really" they said.

"You got that right" Carlos said.

"If there's anything that you need or anything I can do for you…" Ben offered.

"Um actually there is Ben. I know a girl who would really love to come to Auradon. It's Drizella's daughter Dizzy. She's like a sister to me" Evie said.

"Then she should come" Ben smiled.

"Okay okay great. Actually um… Ben there's a lot of kids who would really love it here in Auradon. Kids just like us who also deserve a second chance. Can I maybe get you a list?" Evie continued.

"Yes, yes! Absolutely please" Ben said causing everyone to cheer.

"M'lady Mal we found your spell book below deck Uma had it" one of Rayna's guards said stepping forward.

Mal took her book from him.

"Oh uh…you know this seems like the kind of thing that belongs in the hands of Fairy Godmother, Fairy Godmother?" Mal asked.

"That's me thank you mhm" Fairy Godmother said making her way over to Mal quickly.

"This belongs in the Museum" Mal said.

"It does yes, and I'm gonna take it" Fairy Godmother said.

"Go for it. I'm not gonna be needing it anymore" Mal said handing over the book as she smiled at Ben.

Then she splashed Ben and he then splashed her back.

 _Looking back at yesterday_

 _I thought I gave it everything_

 _But still there's so much road ahead of me_

Ben and Mal stood in front of everyone hand in hand.

 _When I looked into your eyes_

 _I guess I didn't recognize_

 _Who we are and all that we can be_

Carlos had his head on Rayna's shoulder her back against his chest and his arms around her waist as they smiled.

 _Sometimes it's hard to find yourself_

 _But it's worth it in the end_

 _'Cause in your heart is where it all begins_

Everyone paired up and began a slow dance.

 _We gotta be bold_

 _We gotta be brave_

 _We gotta be free_

The music turned fast and everyone was stomping and dancing in the water.

 _We gotta get loud_

 _Making that change_

 _You gotta believe (whoa)_

 _We'll look deep inside_

 _And we'll rise up and shine_

 _We can be bold_

 _We can be brave_

 _Let everyone see_

 _It starts with you and me (whoa, whoa, hey)_

 _It starts with you and me (whoa, whoa, hey)_

 _It starts with you and me_

Carlos bowed to Ben and grinned taking Rayna's hand twirling her.

 _There's something special that I've learned_

 _It's together we can change the world_

 _Everybody's got something that they can bring_

 _When you take a look inside yourself_

 _Do you wish that you were something else?_

 _But who you are is who you need to be_

Carlos and Evie were joined by Mal and Jay as they looked out at the Isle.

 _Sometimes it's hard to find yourself_

 _But it's worth it in the end_

 _'Cause in your heart is where it all begins_

They turned away and Carlos took Rayna's hand spinning her away from Ben and joined hands with the others.

 _We gotta be bold_

 _We gotta be brave_

 _We gotta be free_

 _We gotta get loud_

 _Making that change_

 _You gotta believe (whoa)_

 _We'll look deep inside_

 _And we'll rise up and shine_

As they danced they traded partners and Lonnie spun to Carlos and Rayna spun away to Jay.

 _We gotta be bold_

 _We gotta be brave_

 _We gotta be free_

Carlos lay on the ground in the water before flipping up and spinning around then spinning on his knees in the water.

 _We gotta get loud_

 _Making that change_

 _You gotta believe (whoa)_

Rayna joined him and he lifted her up in his arms and spun around carrying her back into the circle of their friends.

 _We'll look deep inside_

 _And we'll rise up and shine_

 _We can be bold_

 _We can be brave_

 _Let everyone see_

Jay and Lonnie danced in the middle of the circle next with everyone watching.

 _It starts with you and me (whoa, whoa, hey)_

 _It starts with you and me (whoa, whoa, hey)_

 _It starts with you and me_

Evie and Doug danced together next in the center and last was Ben and Mal who splashed each other before Ben lifted her up and twirled around holding her waist.

 _We all can do a part_

 _We know that it can be the start_

 _To bring about the difference that we need (yeah)_

 _I promise we can work this out_

 _I promise we can see it through_

 _Don't you know it's up to me_

 _It's up to me and you_

Everyone ran from one side of the deck to the other splashing water all around.

 _We gotta be bold_

 _We gotta be brave_

 _We gotta be free_

 _We gotta get loud_

 _Making that change_

 _You gotta believe (whoa)_

 _We'll look deep inside_

 _And we'll rise up and shine_

 _We can be bold_

 _We can be brave_

 _Let everyone see_

As the song wound down Ben and Mal were once again in the middle surrounded by their friends.

 _It starts with you and me (whoa, whoa, hey)_

 _It starts with you and me (whoa, whoa, hey)_

 _It starts with you and me (whoa, whoa, hey)_

 _It starts with you and me (whoa, whoa, hey)_

 _It starts with you and me_

Just as Ben and Mal were about to kiss again everyone around them splashed them with a ton of water.

At the end of the dance, everyone bowed to Mal and Ben who were at the top of the steps with his parents. The rest of the party went off without any more surprises and lasted late into the evening.

 **Rayna POV-** Rayna awoke the next morning smiling so wide her mouth hurt. She had the best night with Carlos too bad her day today would keep her too busy to spend time with him.

Evie had given Ben a list of the kids she knew would love Auradon so it was Rayna and her team's job to go over to the Isle and safely invite them to come. Carlos joined her when she went to get into the security teams SUV.

"I don't like it. I don't want you anywhere near Harry Hook" Carlos said.

"Don't worry I'll be careful plus I don't think he'd hurt me."

"I'm not worried about him hurting you, it's everything else he could do that worries me."

"Hey no matter how charming Harry is, I like you. I'm dating you not some pirate with a Hook fetish" Rayna laughed.

She hugged Carlos and got into the SUV. Once on the Isle Rayna stepped out and gave her team the locations of the kids to invite and they headed off. Rayna wasn't really surprised when Harry fell into step next to her.

"Hey there, Jewel. All healed up I see."

"Hello Harry" Rayna said.

"What are ya doing back here? It's not safe."

"Things that aren't safe is my job. I'm offering some kids invites to Auradon. …I have one special for you for saving my life" Rayna said handing him an envelope with his name on it.

He fell silent as Rayna finished giving out her handful of invites before he followed her back to the SUV.

"If I came would you welcome me?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"That would depend on your behavior. But yes you would be welcome."

"Not what I meant jewel but a pleasurable answer all the same. I'll think about it."

Rayna got back into the SUV and headed back to Auradon and to Carlos. She found him in the garden area with Dude.

"Welcome back" Carlos smiled.

"It is good to be back" she said softly as she took his hands and leaned into kiss him.

"I'm hungry!" Dude yelled jumping between them before they could kiss.

They laughed and headed for the kitchen holding hands.


	20. Chapter 20

**Age 18. Graduated.**

 **Carlos POV-** Carlos' alarm went off and he jumped with a smile. Today was the day, VK Day. Today he and the other VK's were going to pick four new VK's to come to Auradon. After getting dressed he could barely control his excitement as his ride pulled up to the door of his cottage.

Thanks to Ben and financial advice from Evie he got a great deal on it and he loved every inch. He slid into the back of the black SUV which took him to Auradon Prep. Once there he quickly found Jay and Evie.

"Where's Mal?" Carlos asked hoping to go as soon as possible.

"She's coming, just trying to get out of a castle is harder than it was sneaking out of the school" Evie smiled.

"You guys snuck out of school? How'd you beat my alarm?" Rayna asked walking up to them and sliding her arm around Carlos' waist.

Mal and Ben were right behind her smiling at each other.

"You had to dumb down your security for the staff and faculty. It was easier for me to hack" Carlos grinned proudly wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Of course it would be you beating my security" Rayna said giving him a glare then a smile.

"Everybody ready?" Mal asked as their limo pulled up.

"Yea."

"Yep."

"Absolutely" Jay, Carlos, and Evie replied.

As they started to get into the limo Rayna held Carlos back.

"There's… something I need to tell you."

"Sure anything."

"I kind of gave an invite to… Harry" Rayna said biting her lip.

"What?"

"Well he helped save my life. I owe him this chance" Rayna explained placing her hand on her stomach where she'd been stabbed with a sword though the wound was long healed.

"Well I'm not going to pick him."

"Okay that's fine. Just remember without his help… I'd be dead" Rayna said innocently.

"I hate the guilt card" Carlos said giving her a mock glare.

"And I hate using it like some kind of…girl."

"Rayna you are a girl" Carlos smiled.

"I'm a she-wolf. Just…be nice if he's there. Please?"

"Fine but only cause you're right plus I owe him too" Carlos said softly taking her hands.

Slowly he leaned in to kiss her. Just as they were about to touch a horn blare made them jerk apart.

"Carlos come on already" Evie said out the window.

Carlos sighed and got in the limo looking out the window at Rayna as they pulled out and headed for the Isle.

 _From the North to the South_

 _From the East to the West_

 _Lost boys, lost girls_

 _You all know you're the best_

 _Hit the streets, it's your day_

 _Turn it up, now's your chance_

 _It's time to get up on your feet and dance!_

 _Whoo!_

Carlos headed off to Carlos House to wake the boys and girls who lived there.

 _Anybody wanna be like us?_

 _Everybody wanna be like us!_

 _Hey_

 _All the boys from Auradon_

 _And the girls 'cause they know what's up_

 _Huh!_

 _Your life could change today_

 _Your life could change today_

 _These streets named after us_

 _Because we paved the way_

 _Everyone come and take your shot_

 _Now's the time, show 'em what you got_

 _'Cause everyone is gonna get their chance_

 _They said that being from the Isle was bad_

 _Well, it's good to be bad_

 _And we're proof of that_

 _Used to be lost, now we're on the map_

 _Used to steal stacks, now we're giving back_

 _Remember that_

 _It's good to be... Bad_

 _If you got pride_

 _Raise your V's up high_

 _Wave 'em wide, side to side_

 _Feel the vibe_

 _It's good to be bad_

Carlos made sure to wake all the boys and girls up and rang the bell loud just to be sure he didn't miss anyone.

 _I wanna see you all rep your block_

 _I wanna see you all rep your block_

 _Hey!_

 _Show your pride, let me hear ya shout_

 _We're from the Isle of the Lost!_

 _Yes!_

 _We're here to celebrate_

 _We're here to elevate_

 _If you're down, then make your move_

 _But you best not hesitate_

 _Come on!_

 _Today's the day that you won't forget_

 _The best to come ain't happened yet_

 _Take a bow, it won't be your last_

 _You're from the Isle if anybody asks_

 _Whoo!_

 _It's good to be bad_

 _And we're proof of that_

 _Used to be lost, now we're on the map_

 _Used to steal stacks, now we're giving back_

 _Remember that_

 _It's good to be..._

Carlos rejoined the others who had been off gathering other kids and they all gathered in the main square.

 _Bad!_

 _If you got pride_

 _Raise your V's up high_

 _Wave 'em wide, side to side_

 _Feel the vibe_

 _It's good to be bad_

 _They can try to deny our style_

 _But we were born this way_

 _'Cause you can take the VK outta the Isle_

 _But you can't take the Isle out the VK_

 _If you wanna make it hype, not a moment to waste_

 _Make it loud, make it live, make it jump to the bass_

 _Make it what you want, but you'd better make your case_

 _'Cause the Isle makes us and we're reppin' this place_

Carlos stood with the original VK's on top of a balcony that over looked the main square and the kids that were down there.

 _So when I say "V", you say "K"_

 _V! K! V! K!_

 _When I say "All", you say "Day"_

 _All! Day! All! Day!_

 _When I say "V", you say "K"_

 _V! K! V! K!_

 _When I say "All", you say "Day"_

 _All day!_

 _Come on_

 _Hey!_

 _It's good to be... Bad_

Carlos and Jay jumped off the balcony to be caught by the kids below.

 _It's good to be bad_

 _And we're proof of that_

 _Used to be lost, now we're on the map_

 _Used to steal stacks, now we're giving back_

 _Remember that_

 _It's good to be... Bad!_

 _If you got pride_

 _Raise your V's up high_

 _Wave 'em wide, side to side_

 _Feel the vibe_

 _It's good to be... Bad_

Carlos and Jay ran back up the stairs to rejoin Mal and Evie on the balcony again. Then all the kids below in the square held their invitation letters high in the air. Carlos was secretly glad not to see Harry Hook there even if they owed him for helping save Rayna. He was still part of the reason she was hurt in the first place.

Carlos was torn between thinking everyone deserved a chance in Auradon, even Harry Hook, and his own jealousy and his slight anger. But he didn't have time for all that it was almost time to pick who there were going to bring to Auradon.

"Who wants to go? You?" Mal asked.

Jay and Carlos went down the steps to get the invitations from two kinds who were collecting them. Mal and Evie joined them as they made their choices. Then Jay went to the right set of stairs to the balcony and Carlos went left while Mal and Evie stood on the balcony.

"I can't believe this day has finally arrived!" Evie said getting a cheer from the crowd.

"I honestly wish we could take you all with us. And someday very soon maybe we can."

"Yeah we're gonna be back here so many times. You're going to be so sick of us" Mal said.

"So sick of us" Evie agreed. "Can I get a drum roll please?" Evie asked.

All the kids started stomping their feet.

"First I would like to begin with the granddaughter of Lady Tremaine, daughter of Drizella, my sweet, sweet friend. My Dizzy" Evie said smiling.

Dizzy screamed in happiness before running up the stairs to Evie.

"Next, is the son of Smee. Come on Squeaky" Carlos announced.

Slowly Squeaky came over and hugged Carlos.

"And no way we're splitting up the twins, so get over here Squirmy!" Jay called.

Squirmy ran over to Jay and Squeaky smiled at Carlos now that his twin was joining him.

"And last, but certainly not least, we all picked this girl because we all agreed that she could use a little bit of Fairy Godmother's goodness class. Give it on up for Dr. Faciller's daughter, Celia" Mal said.

Carlos and Jay brought the twins up to the balcony to join Mal, Celia, Evie, and Dizzy.

"We'll be back for you guys next week okay?" Carlos explained.

"And so pack your stuff, your own stuff" Jay said pointing at them.

"Where are we going?" Mal and Evie asked.

"We're going to Auradon!" the kids yelled.

Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos said goodbye to all the kids and headed back home. There was still no news on Uma even though Mal took daily dragon fly overs and Rayna had guards searching underwater. Due to Uma being on the loose Rayna was also busy training new guards for Ben.

Carlos loved watching her. Her hair tied back, her body clad in tight black and red leather, wielding a sword or going hand to hand she was incredible a true warrior. As Rayna was talking to the new trainees one girl kept looking from Rayna over to Carlos.

"I'm sorry am I boring you? Is learning to protect your king lame?" Rayna snapped.

"No ma'am it's just…your boyfriend's here."

"Yes he is. I noticed yet I didn't let his hotness distract me did I?"

"You mean other than your blush and beaming smile when he walked in?" he second asked with a laugh.

Rayna let out a wolf growl causing the trainees to take a step back and her second in command to laugh. He threw a towel at her face but of course she caught it.

"Break time?"

"Fine 30 minutes" Rayna gave in.

Carlos grinned as Rayna walked over to him.

"My hotness huh?" Carlos teased.

"Stop you already know you are so don't make me blush…again" Rayna smiled at him.

"Oh heaven forbid Lady Rayna, protector of Auradon, should ever blush."

"Exactly" Rayna grinned.

"You nervous about Uma?"

"Yes and no. It seemed her and Ben parted on okay terms but her and Mal, not so much."

"Yeah plus Ben will need guards when you go to College."

"I'll go to the same College he does."

"When do you get to just live for you though?"

"When Ben asks me to step down and when he's not under a spell. Though with letting more villain kids come to Auradon I think he's slowly working his way up to saying he doesn't need me anymore" Rayna said sounding sad.

"Hey, he'll always need you but maybe now it'll be simply as his best friend" Carlos said taking her hands.

"I can do that. I just don't know what else I want to do."

"Go to College try different things you may find something new or you can stick with security. You'd ace it" Carlos winked at her.

"Thanks Carlos. I lo…need to get back to training" Rayna blushed and walked off.

Carlos smiled as he watched her for a little while longer before heading home. Little did Rayna know but Carlos had already had a major talk with Ben about Rayna as his guard.


	21. Chapter 21

**Carlos POV-** A week flew by and it was already the day they were going to pick up the new VK's. Carlos stood in a crowd full of people with Rayna at his side. She had been planning to accompany Ben outside but he'd asked for the four different guards that she'd been training as a test for them.

Evie stood next to Doug. Jay was around somewhere. When Mal and Ben came out the band started to play. Fairy Godmother had Mal and Ben stop and stand on a raised platform.

Carlos looked at Rayna knowing good and well that she was critiquing the new guards while at the same time also watching for trouble too. Carlos took her hand and squeezed.

"Bibbity- boppity one, two, one, two. Can everybody hear me?" Fairy Godmother asked doing a mic test.

"Ben" she handed him the microphone .

"Thank you Fairy Godmother. What's up Auradon!?" Ben yelled.

Everyone in the crowd cheered for him.

"Thank you! Thank you so much for coming out to welcome our new arrivals. They'll be here soon" Ben continued.

"It worked out pretty well for the first four."

"Yeah especially for you!" Chad yelled from where he stood next to Audrey and her grandmother.

Carlos heard Rayna growl.

"Mal this is the exact spot we first met 3 years ago. I feel like I've known you my whole life. But did I mention that I'm in love with you?" Ben said ignoring Chad's comment.

Carlos ran over to where the band was, grabbing Doug's band hat as he did. Jay met up with him and Evie as Doug started playing a guitar.

 _I met this girl_

 _That rocked my world_

 _Like it's never been rocked_

 _And now I'm living just_

 _For her and I won't ever stop_

 _I never thought that_

 _It could happen to a guy like me_

 _But now look_

 _At what you've done_

 _You got me down on my knee._

Carlos and Jay added vocals for Ben who, at the end of his song, got down on one knee in front of Mal.

"Mal it's you and me. It's you and me forever. Will you marry me? Will you be my Queen?" Ben asked pulling out a box with a ring in it.

 **Rayna POV-** Rayna smiled as she watched her best friend propose. He'd asked her help on the ring over a week ago and it was beautiful.

"No!" Rayna heard Audrey cry out but it was drowned out as Mal said yes.

Ben slipped the ring on her finger and picked her up kissing her. The whole crowd cheered. Rayna laughed as she watched Carlos who was so overcome with joy he chest bumped Beast.

"I am so sorry. I'm so sorry" Carlos said panicking.

"It's okay" Beast laughed.

Then Carlos hugged Jay and smiled at her. Rayna walked over to Ben and hugged him.

"Congrats Ben" Rayna said smiling.

"Thank you so much Rayna. I think she likes the ring" Ben smiled back.

"Oh wow! I'm engaged man" Ben said as Carlos and Jay came over to him and hugged him.

"Did you two know anything?" Mal asked looking at Evie and Rayna.

"Everything" Evie smiled hugging Mal.

"How could I not know. Plus I helped him pick out the ring. The purple matches you perfectly" Rayna smiled.

Ben and Mal continued to get hugs from everyone.

"All bow to Her Royal Majesty" Jay said all proper.

"Oh yes her Royal Purple-ness" Carlos said as he and Jay bowed.

"Silence you annoying peasants" Mal said waving her hand to dismiss them.

"As you wish my Liege" Jay said.

"Your Crankiness" Carlos said.

Suddenly Mal was grabbed by Audrey and Rayna stepped up behind her looking at Audrey.

"It's okay Rayna. I got this" Mal said.

"Okay but you need me just call" Rayna said turning away from Mal.

"That's right Rayna, this is higher up than you" Audrey said.

Rayna whipped around on her.

"No actually it's not, as you are no longer in line to be Queen I am of higher status than you. After the years of dealing with you in silence I am not against having you thrown out of this party, personally" Rayna snapped.

"Rayna it's okay I can handle Audrey" Mal said smiling proudly at Rayna.

Rayna took a breath and walked back to Carlos.

"Okay let's do this" Ben said as a purple limo showed up with Mal's name on its license plate.

They all got inside and headed for the Isle. They met with the other kid's at a secure location that Rayna had chosen.

"All right boys" Carlos said to Squeaky and Squirmy as they loaded their stuff into the trunk.

"Let's hit the road" Jay said.

"You're gonna see him soon okay?" Carlos said leading the twins away from their dad towards the limo.

Next Dizzy said goodbye to her grandmother who handed her, her glue gun. Then Evie and Dizzy got into the limo with Jay, Carlos and the twins.

Rayna stood watching, keeping a look out with the sword she'd received from Harry, attached to her side since her powers didn't really work on the Isle. It had been almost one year to the day that Harry gave her his sword and she'd made sure to keep it sharp and her skills with it deadly. It wasn't every day that someone other than Ben or Carlos gave her a gift so she cherished every one of them.

Finally Ben and Mal got Celia into the Limo and climbed in after her. Rayna took one last look around before getting in herself.

"So as soon as we get to Auradon you have to try ice cream" Evie said to Dizzy.

"And go swimming?" Dizzy asked.

"I can take you to the Enchanted Lake" Evie replied.

Then both girls squealed.

"Evie! My hearing is still quite exceptional" Rayna said covering sensitive ears.

"Sorry" Evie said softly.

"I can't believe I get to live with you in your very own castle" Dizzy said.

"It's just a little starter castle" Evie brushed off.

"Here" Carlos said handing Squeaky a chocolate peanut butter cup.

"Go on trust me on this" Carlos said.

Rayna smiled as Squeaky's eyes got huge once he took a bite.

"I know. Dig in, dig in" Carlos grinned.

"Were you like this on your first trip?" Rayna asked.

Carlos put his arm around her and smiled.

"Worse." Rayna smiled.

Slowly the limo passed through the barrier and it started to close behind them.

"It's Hades! Stop the car. He's trying to escape!" Evie yelled.

The car stopped and Ben, Rayna, and the VK's all got out leaving the kids in the car.

"I am a God! I don't belong here!" Hades yelled.

He used some kind of stone to zap Carlos, Jay, and Ben who took a step toward him to stop him. Mal then shifted to dragon form but whatever the stone that Hades possessed he used it to weaken her.

"Come on Mal blast him!" Jay yelled.

Just as Rayna was about to shift herself, even with all of Auradon watching, and go for a direct attack, Mal was able to push Hades back behind the barrier. Rayna helped Carlos off the ground holding him close as he was still a little shaky. Mal shifted back to herself and stood on the trunk of the limo but she too was shaky. Ben and Evie helped Mal off the car.

"Are you okay?" Evie asked as they looked at Hades through the barrier.

"No. He was draining all of my magic with the ember and I felt all of my powers slipping away" Mal said holding her hand to her stomach clearly in pain.

"You're safe. He's back where he belongs" Evie said.

"Yeah. For now."

"We should go" Jay said.

"Okay" Mal agreed as Hades finally walked away.

Slowly they all got back into the limo and made it safely back to Auradon. They got the kids settled in at Evie's small castle and Rayna asked quietly for a few discreet guards to watch the place. She didn't want to kids too scared about what just happened but she also didn't want all the guards to scare them either.

"So want to come over to my place? Dinner and movie?" Carlos asked her.

"Absolutely but first I'm guessing Belle and Beast are waiting to grill me about the Hades incident."

"Why you? We were all there including Ben."

"Exactly. Ben was in danger on my watch."

"Rayna, babe. Ben wanted to go. This is his dream and he IS King so it's his choice. Plus they are his parents" Carlos said taking her hands.

Rayna smiled and took a deep breath letting it out.

"You're right. Let me text Ben though, then dinner and a movie."

"Deal."

Rayna told Ben he was on his own for dealing with his parents. He responded back that he had managed it for tonight and that he and Mal would take care of things in the morning meeting with his parents. She didn't have to attend the meeting but she could if she wanted. Of course she wanted to. For a while everything had been really good and now it felt like things were about to get bad again.


	22. Chapter 22

**Rayna POV-** Rayna stood the next morning just behind Ben and Mal while they faced Beast, Belle and Fairy Godmother.

"I think we all know why we're here. The people are in a panic about Hades. He almost got out" Beast said.

Rayna fought not to roll her eyes at his obvious statement. It was hard to believe these people all used to be somebody. They used to be heroes with magic. Yet now they only associate magic with evil, like they too didn't once wield it to do good. Cowards.

"Who knows what he would've done if he escaped?" Fairy Godmother said.

"We can't risk having another villain on the loose" Beast added.

"I really feel like this is my fault. I'm supposed to protect Auradon" Mal said.

"You did, you do protect Auradon" Ben said.

"You're not alone Mal. I will always be with you to protect Auradon. WE will protect Auradon" Rayna said earning her a smile from Mal and Ben.

"Every time we open the barrier we're exposed to danger. Maleficent, Uma, Hades" Beast countered.

Then Ben and Rayna got a text.

"Maleficent's scepter and the Queen's crown have been stolen" Ben said.

"Uma?" Beast asked.

"We don't know that dad" Ben argued.

"When people hear this they will never wanna leave their houses. What do we tell them? Mal? What do we do? How do we keep evil out of Auradon?" Belle asked.

"I think that there's only… one way to guarantee their safety. And I think that there… can't be anymore going in and out. I think that we have to close the barrier… forever" Mal said.

"No!" Rayna yelled.

"Rayna dear, it's not your choice, this is what's best for Auradon" Fairy Godmother said and Beast and Belle nodded.

"No" Ben said softly.

"Son…" Beast tried.

"No" Ben said again turning to walk away.

"Ben…" Mal said.

"No, no, no, no" Ben kept repeating.

"Ben…" Mal followed after him.

"We can't do this to those kids. You saw how many want to come here" Rayna argued with Beast and Fairy Godmother.

"It's simply too dangerous" Beast said.

"So what? What about the kids we just brought here? They get a glimpse of their fairy tale and we send them back? Or worse we keep them here where they can never see their parents again? Same goes for the original four too" Rayna continued.

They just shook their heads and walked over to Ben and Mal.

"Son? You know Mal is right" Beast said.

Rayna went and stood by Ben as everyone else was against him.

"I just don't think that we would forgive ourselves if something terrible happened" Mal explained.

With that the morning meeting adjourned, clearly they'd made their choice. Rayna spun on her heel with a silent growl and left the room.

"Hey Rayna wait" Ben said following behind.

She turned around and caught a look at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were wolf yellow and her canines were getting longer.

"Thank you for standing by me" Ben said smiling clearly not caring about her wolf trying to come out.

Rayna closed her eyes and took a deep breath slowly regaining control.

"I may not always agree with you about certain things…" Rayna said.

"Like bringing the original villains kids here? One of which you're dating and another I'm making my Queen?" Ben joked.

"Right. But no matter what Ben, I will ALWAYS stand by you. As my King but more importantly as my friend and as my family even if you're not blood. You're the closest thing I have to a brother."

Ben pulled her close and hugged her.

"That will never change" he said softly before walking off to his office.

Rayna left the castle as well needing a breath of fresh air. Just as she got outside she got a security alert that all her trainees were now full fledge guards. Anger nearly had her crushing her phone as she shoved it back into her pocket.

With her wolf threatening to take over she focused on one thing. Carlos. She sent him a quick text, not trusting herself not to destroy her phone, asking him where he was. His reply was at Evie's with Jay. Rayna heard Mal come out the door behind her clearly talking to Evie so Rayna decided to take the long way to Evie's and she started to run.

True, her run was inhumanly fast but Mal on her bike beat her there. Rayna used her nose to find the boys while Mal and Evie talked elsewhere. The boys were helping to get ready for Jane's birthday party. They were packing food and presents while Rayna checked the cake.

Turns out someone took a piece out of it. Then the hairs on the back of Rayna's neck stood up and she raced outside to find and protect Mal. Everyone else followed after her.

"So long suckers" Audrey smiled before she disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke with the Queen's crown and worse Maleficent's scepter.

They all turned to look at Mal and quickly leaned back in horror.

"Whoa! You might wanna think of a spell for that" Jay spoke first.

Mal now looked like a creepy, ugly, old hag.

"There's no spell that can reverse the curse of the scepter" Mal said softly.

"Well that's a shame" Carlos said.

"Forget about me. Audrey's out for revenge. And all of Auradon's in danger" Mal told them.

"What should we do?" Evie asked.

"The only thing more powerful than the scepter…is Hades' ember" Mal said.

"Oh like he's just gonna hand it over given what happened on the Isle" Jay said.

"And no one knows where his lair is" Evie said.

"I do. I'm his errand rat. I've got the key at my dad's" Celia said.

"You're coming" Mal pointed at her.

"But I just got here" Celia whined.

While they'd been talking Rayna had been texting Ben. She was torn between protecting him and now protecting Mal AND securing the only item that could beat the scepter. Ben told her to go with Mal and that he promised to beef up his security until Rayna was by him side. She didn't like it but she agreed.

No matter what Audrey did they needed the ember to beat her and once beaten all spells cast by her would break.

"I'm going with you" Rayna told them.

"But Ben…" Mal said.

"Has asked me to go with you" Rayna cut in.

"Boys go get your stuff" Evie instructed and Jay and Carlos took off.

"How bad is it?" Mal asked Evie smiling at her.

Rayna refused to flinch at the sight of Mal's smile.

"You age… beautifully" Evie lied making Rayna cough to keep from laughing.

"Let's go get you into something fabulous" Evie said walking towards her small castle.

Slowly Mal went to follow her. Evie stopped and come back to help Mal walk a little faster. Inch by inch they slowly walked towards the castle.

"We don't have time for this" Rayna said scooping Mal up like she weighed nothing.

Then using her wolf speed she ran upstairs and set Mal down in Evie's room. A minute later Evie walked into the room a little breathless. Evie helped Mal dress while Rayna checked on her two daggers hidden in her outfit. They weren't as long as her sword but she wasn't going to carry it around the Isle out in the open.

Soon the boys returned and Mal was ready to go out front. Celia rode on the back of Mal's bike while Rayna slid on the back of Carlos'.

"Hold on tight" he grinned.

Slowly Rayna slid her arms around his waist and felt him tense up. Then she laid her head against him shoulder smiling.

"Like this?" she asked softly.

"Uh-huh" Carlos replied his voice octave a little higher than normal.

Soon they were on their way to the Isle.

 **Carlos POV-** Carlos could barely drive straight with Rayna's arms around him like they were. He relished the wind from the ride as his outfit felt too hot now.

They all stopped at the edge of a cliff waiting for Mal to go and say her spell that would get them over to the Isle. Once she finished her spell they followed her as she rode her bike over the water. As soon as they got onto the Isle they followed Celia as she pointed out the way to her dad's place.

There they all parked their bikes out front. Rayna slid off the bike and part of Carlos relaxed and another part wanted to pull her close again.

"Hey! I'm me again" Mal said looking at her hands and touching her face.

"Duh. Evil magic doesn't work here. Kind of the point" Celia said.

"Welcome back" Evie said putting her arm around Mal's shoulders as they all headed inside.


	23. Chapter 23

**Carlos POV-** "Daddy!" Celia yelled running over to her dad while the others hung back out of sight.

"Here she is!" Facilier smiled hugging his daughter.

Then they did a little dance that was clearly special to them.

"Come here little rascal" Facilier said putting his arm around Celia's shoulders.

Slowly they walked into view and began looking around while Celia got the key to Hades' lair and talked with her dad. Carlos saw a TV and went over to it putting a coin into it to make it work. Rayna came over to join him. She stood though while he sat so he wrapped her arm around the back of her legs and his head rested slightly against her hip. Her hand rested on his shoulder.

"Alerts of the Sleeping Spell keep coming in as it spreads throughout Auradon" the newsman said as he stood outside the school.

"Uh guys! Come look at this" Carlos called out.

The others quickly joined them and stared at the screen.

"There are rumors that Sleeping Beauty's daughter, Audrey is behind the spell. We're trying to discover who is responsible for those vicious lies, and which villain has perpetrated this evil. We have an update. It's what? It's moving this way? It is moving this way."

With that said the channel turned to static as the news team ran for cover.

"We need to get that Ember now" Rayna said.

"It's okay no one's hurt just asleep" Carlos tried to assure her.

From the look on her face it didn't work very well but she still smiled down at him.

"Celia! We gotta move. Now" Rayna called out.

Celia said her goodbyes to her dad and they headed for the door. Carlos opened the door and was greeted to the sight of Harry Hook and his pirates on their bikes.

"Wow. Rookie mistake" Carlos said.

"Harry" Rayna said not sounding surprised only slightly annoyed.

"Hey Jewel long time nay see eh?" Harry smiled.

"Get off my bike Hook!" Jay yelled as they started running down the alley to get to their bikes.

"Catch me if you can Jay" Hook laughed as he and his friends rode off.

"Over the roofs" Jay instructed.

"Cut them off" Carlos added and he, Jay, and Evie split up chasing after Hook and his friends.

 **Rayna POV-** "Yup" Celia said about to follow Carlos, Jay, and Evie.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey not you" Mal said catching her arm.

Rayna decided it was best to stay with Mal as she was the one who was going to see Hades.

"They got this. We gotta go find the Ember" Mal said.

"Good timing. It's right about his nap time" Celia said.

"Then let's get a move on. I'm kinda itching to punch Audrey in the face… sorry that's a tad harsh" Rayna said when they just stared at her.

"…No you're right. Plus you punched my mom, so yeah I get you want a shot at Audrey" Mal said shrugging.

Celia led the way to Hades lair. The letters above the locked gate read 'GET LOST!'. Celia unlocked the gate.

"Hey. How big is that dog?" Mal asked looking at a beware of dog sign.

"You'll see" Celia said softly.

Then Celia and Mal opened the gate and they went into the cave.

"Okay stay quiet. It echoes like crazy in here" Celia warned.

Suddenly the cave was filled with loud barking and Mal froze.

"Don't worry no dog can out Alpha me" Rayna said quietly to Mal letting her eyes go yellow.

"You can't shift here though" Mal said.

"Doesn't mean I'm not still Alpha" Rayna said not sure if she was telling the truth or not.

Either way it calmed Mal down. They followed Celia down some old rail track in a tunnel. Echoes of barking started up again but Mal didn't stop walking. After a few minutes the tunnel opened up into a large cavern.

The barking got louder and they saw Hades sleeping in a chair with the Ember on a table beside him. Celia nodded to an old record player showing where the barking noise was really coming from. Mal went around a support beam and then behind Hades chair instead of heading straight towards it.

Rayna began snooping around Hades' lair. Celia got annoyed at the skipping dog bark so she lifted the needle ending the noise.

"What are you doing here?" Hades asked causing Mal to freeze.

Rayna stayed hidden behind some long blue scarves.

"I noticed you were low on canned corn" Celia said tossing a can to Hades.

Slowly Mal reached for the Ember and Hades grabbed her arm without looking. Rayna grabbed a dagger and stepped out of hiding but Mal held up her free hand to stop her. Hades turned and looked at Mal.

"Hi, dad" Mal said.

Rayna stared in shock. True, she shouldn't be totally stunned after all Mal had been so sure Hades would give her his Ember his only weapon. Hades pulled off his sunglasses and waved a few fingers at Mal

"Quite a show you put on the other day" Hades said.

"Right back at ya" Mal replied.

"Hmm. I was just coming to see you" Hades stood up smiling.

"Really? Wonder why. Is it because I'm gonna be Queen?"

"Ah! Now Mal, don't be bitter."

"You abandoned me when I was a baby!"

"No, no. I left your mother. She's… she's not the easiest person to get along with."

Rayna, who'd put her dagger away and now stood with Celia, kind of agreed with Hades about Maleficent. She was a horrible person.

"You think?" Mal said.

"Huh you see? We have something in common already. We both hate your mother."

"No I don't hate my mother. She may be an evil lunatic but at least she stuck around."

"Oh boo hoo! Wake up and smell the stink. You think you've had it rough? I used to be a god! I had an entire world which bore my name. And now I have nothing! And you have no idea what that feels like."

Rayna took Celia's arm gently pulling her up the stairs closer to the exit and a little ways away from the family drama in front of them.

"Really?! Because for 16 years I had nothing. And now I have a whole world. But unless I get that Ember it's game over" Mal said holding her hand out for the said Ember.

"Hold please" Hades told her.

 _Listen, little girl_

 _You're talking to a God_

 _And I don't wanna hear the drama_

 _Kindness ain't my brand_

 _Oh, I guess that's why you ran_

 _Try being married to your mama!_

 _You stink at being a dad_

 _Poor Mali, are you sad?_

 _Not as sad as you without your powers_

 _I didn't come to fight_

 _For once, do something right_

 _I steal souls, were you expecting flowers?_

 _I only need you 'cause I came here for something_

 _I've given you everything, by giving you nothing_

 _I did what I had to do (ooh-ooh-ooh)_

 _No, you only did what's best for you_

 _Well, you could learn a thing or two (ooh-ooh-ooh)_

 _When push comes to shove_

 _You do what you gotta do, yeah_

 _You were never there_

 _Guess you don't have a phone_

 _You never called to say, "I miss you"_

 _Ha ha ha, are you kidding? Is this a joke?_

 _You need to let it go_

 _You're stronger with those daddy issues_

 _Oh! Thank you!_

 _Show me some respect_

 _It ain't easy to neglect_

 _My attention would've made you softer_

 _Ooh-hoo! Should I be proud?_

 _Don't turn this thing around_

 _I guess you are your father's daughter, ha, ha, ha_

 _Don't think I need you, I just came here for something_

 _I'm given you everything, by giving you nothing_

 _I did what I had to do (ooh-ooh-ooh)_

 _I made it on my own, no thanks to you_

 _Well, you could learn a thing or two (ooh-ooh-ooh)_

 _When push comes to shove_

 _You do what you gotta do_

 _How 'bout I go with you and we'll spend some time?_

 _How 'bout you stay here 'cause you're out of your mind!_

 _Let's make new memories, you can show me the town_

 _No, you can keep your memories now_

 _Get over it_

 _I am over it!_

 _I'm over you being over it!_

 _Let's dance_

 _I did what I had to do (ooh-ooh-ooh)_

 _No, you only did what's best for you_

 _Well, you could learn a thing or two (ooh-ooh-ooh)_

 _When push comes to shove, you do_

 _When push comes to shove, you do_

 _When push comes to shove_

 _You do what you gotta do,_

 _yeah_

 _Ha, please_

Rayna had to admit it was a good performance with lights and smoke. They seemed to get out 18 years of family drama in only a few minutes.

"Do you wanna make up for being a lousy dad? Give me the Ember" Mal said holding out her hand again.

"The Ember only works for me" Hades replied.

"No it'll work for me. We're blood."

"You're only half Hades. The Ember won't do everything for you that it does for me" Hades explained as he gave Mal the Ember.

"I'll take my chances" Mal replied walking away.

"If it gets wet, it's game over" Hades warned.

Mal waved back at him without even looking back. Celia and Rayna walked beside her as they made their way out of the cave.

"I guess that's the reason why he's always asking about you" Celia said.

"Evie is the only one who knows that he's my dad. And as far as I'm concerned he doesn't even exist" Mal said.

Rayna shook her head. Clearly Mal hadn't heard a word Hades sang. He obviously cares about her. However there was no way Rayna was about to get into this family issue so she kept quiet and followed Mal.


	24. Chapter 24

**Carlos POV-** Carlos lost sight of Gil who was riding around on his bike. Deciding to give up, Carlos went back to the main square to wait for the others. Jay and Evie showed up shortly after he did.

"Any luck?" Carlos asked, though since he didn't see any of their bikes he knew the answer.

"Freaking Hook" Jay said kicking a rusty can. Then he leaned against the wall crossing his arms clearly angry.

"No bikes but… we got the Ember" Mal said as she, Celia and Rayna walked up to them.

"Let's go then" Jay grinned.

"All right, get in get out. Jay you good?" Mal asked as they walked towards the barrier.

"Yeah" Jay replied.

"Okay. Hold on" Mal said holding out her arms to stop everyone.

Jay pressed a button on the barrier remote and it opened for them. They all walked out perfectly fine but Mal and Rayna had a reaction to magic reentering them. Rayna's eyes flashed yellow just for a second and she grinned. Mal had a ripple of blue magic flow over her.

"Whoa. You got a little Hades thing going" Evie commented.

"Wow" Mal said looking at the Ember.

"That thing packs a punch huh?" Carlos asked smiling now having hope of beating Audrey.

A crash behind them had them all turning around ready for a fight.

"We made it bro" Gil said hugging Harry.

"We made it" Harry grinned as they both now stood outside the barrier.

"Hey guys. We're just coming for a wee visit" Harry said grinning.

Then he and Gil started to walk towards them. Carlos pushed Harry back and Jay pushed Gil. Harry and Gil pushed back in turn.

 **Rayna POV-** Rayna's temper flared when Harry had pushed Carlos so she intervened before it could get out of control. She knew as she looked at Gil and Harry that her eyes were now yellow.

"What are you Jewel?" Harry asked without a single trace of fear.

"Not…" Rayna started but Gil bumped into Mal out of fear of Rayna and it knocked the Ember from her hand.

"Hey! No! No!" Mal said chasing it.

Harry also reached for the Ember but with his hook. He caught Mal's wrist just as she grabbed the Ember but when he pulled his hook back it hit the Ember sending it out over the water. A tentacle reached out of the water and caught the Ember before it got wet. Then Uma appeared grinning.

"Drop something?" Uma asked.

"It can't get wet. Give it back before it goes out" Mal begged.

"Uma?!" Harry and Gil cried out.

"That's my name" Uma grinned before going back under water.

"No!" Mal cried.

The water began to churn and swirl but when it stopped Uma wasn't there.

"Hi boys" Uma said behind them back to regular size and on two legs.

"Welcome back" Harry grinned walking over to her.

"Uma you swam off and forgot all about us" Gil said sadly walking over to her.

"Yeah planning her revenge no doubt" Mal said crossing her arms.

"It's not all about you Mal. I was looking for a hole in the barrier to let everybody out. And you know what I found boys? It's way better out there than we thought. There's this thing that looks like a fuzzy rock called a coconut. And fish so big you could dance on their backs. And they've been keeping it all for themselves" Uma said.

"Whatever Uma, I need that to break a spell" Mal said holding out her hand for the Ember Uma held.

"Cast by Audrey. Sleeping Beauty's daughter" Carlos added.

"So the good guy is the bad guy? Well I might not give it back. Let's see what happens."

"Everyone is both good and bad it's your choices that define you" Rayna said having heard that line all her life and only now truly understanding it.

"Uma it's not the time for games! People's lives are in danger!" Mal cried out.

"Guarantee me that every single villain kid who wants to can get off the Isle" Uma ordered.

"I can't do that" Mal said.

"Can't do that?" Uma repeated rolling her eyes as she walked over to the edge of the bridge Harry extended his arm toward the water and Uma held the Ember out.

"Well how bout now?" Uma asked.

"Deal! Deal" Mal said.

Then Uma pretended to drop it.

"Uma!" Evie cried out but Uma just laughed.

"Her word is good" Evie said.

Mal once again held out her hand for the Ember.

"I'll still keep this for the time being. Because if you think I trust you to save the world on your own think again. This is a job for pirates" Uma grinned turning back to Gil and Harry.

"Yeah" Gil grinned as he and Harry high fived Uma.

"We can always go back to hating each other when this is over" Jay told Mal.

"Fine" Mal agreed through clearly not happy.

"Where are our bikes?" Jay asked.

"Oh yeah. We crashed them" Gil smiled.

Then Harry imitated himself on the bike and he revved the engine then he did a loud whistle and it got softer before he finished it off with what would be the bikes crashing and he grinned.

"Here's a thought. We could try to be friends. Put our history behind us and celebrate our differences. Yeah? Who wants gum?" Evie asked trying to be the optimist.

They all just stared at her. Uma shook her head and started to walk towards Auradon.

"Let's go" Uma said.

"Ah! No. I'm in charge. Let's go" Mal said.

"Hold on Mal. Sure you're in charge but I'm still security they… are my issue" Rayna finally spoke up pointing at Uma, Gil, and Harry.

"I'll handle Uma okay" Mal said.

"You got it. You two… don't get on my bad side" Rayna grinned walked past Gil and Harry.

Gil flinched a little.

"Oh but what if I want to get on your bad side?" Harry almost purred.

"Don't" Carlos said pushing past Harry and taking Rayna's hand.

"I thought being territorial was my thing" Rayna grinned.

No one spoke another word the entire walk back to Auradon. Awkward was too simple a word to describe the silence.

"They're asleep. Everyone" Evie said once they got to Auradon Prep.

"I can't get Ben" Mal said looking at her phone.

"Or Dizzy or Doug" Evie said.

"I can't get Jane or the twins" Carlos said.

"And I can't get Maximus. The signals out" Rayna added.

"Is that Auradon Prep?" Celia asked staring slack jawed at the school.

"Yeah. When everybody wakes up you're going to love it" Carlos told her.

"Everything is so…" Gil said looking around.

"Freaky" Jay said.

"Green. You have leaves on your trees. And what are those colored things on the bushes?" Gil asked.

"Uh… flowers?" Jay said slowly.

"Flowers are pretty. Cantaloupe!" Gil took a bowl off the table and started eating.

"We don't have fresh fruit on the Isle. Remember?" Uma explained.

"Thank you" Gil told the sleeping students before he set the bowl down.

"They're grapes" Jay informed him.

Rayna smiled a little seeing how much Gil liked Auradon. But she sighed in annoyance when she looked at Harry. Jay started to walk over to him but Rayna stopped him.

"I believe I deserve some compensation for my muscles, my wile and my role in this endeavor" Harry said to the sleeping students that he was stealing from.

"Drop it Harry" Rayna said softly having snuck up on him.

He jumped and spun around.

"Jewel! I was just…"

"Put it back. No stealing" Rayna ordered.

"Fine" Harry said almost pouting as he put the money back.

 **Carlos POV-** "Yum" Carlos heard someone talking.

He looked around and saw Dude licking a student's fingers.

"Dude" Carlos called.

"Delicious" Dude said before he burped.

"Dude really?"

"What? It wasn't me I swear. Okay it was me."

"Hey do you know what happened here?"

The others gathered closer to Carlos and Dude.

"Yup. Audrey showed up. She put everyone to sleep. And then she turned some of them to…" Dude explained.

"Guys!" Evie called out a little ways closer to the school.

They walked towards her and saw why she called out.

"Hannah turned to stone" Evie said standing next to a stone statue of Hannah.

"I don't have an idea on how to break that spell" Rayna said looking at Hannah.

"All right. Everybody stay on their toes" Jay said.

"Look since we're here let's check the school" Uma said.

Gil, Harry and Celia started to follow her.

"No. Audrey went straight for the crown so I think it's safe to assume that she's gonna go for Ben and his castle next. That's where we'll go" Mal said.

"Says me."

"And that's supposed to mean something to me?"

"Guys" Evie pleaded.

"Please?" Rayna added.

Carlos knew how badly she wanted to check on Ben. If Uma argued he'd take Rayna to the castle himself.

"To the castle" Mal said when Uma gave in.

As quickly as they could without bikes they made their way to the castle.


	25. Chapter 25

**Rayna POV-** They made good timing getting to the castle but Rayna was still twitchy with agitation. Something was wrong with Ben and she hadn't been there to protect him.

"Ben!" Mal called out when they entered the castle.

All around guards were asleep. Maximus however was one of the ones turned to stone. Beast and Belle were also stone.

"It's like Audrey's curse knew to turn the more powerful people to stone instead of making them sleep" Rayna commented.

"This way!" Dude said leading them down a hallway.

"Ben could be asleep anywhere" Mal said clearly frustrated.

"Or turned to stone" Celia added.

"Okay" Evie said softly as she covered Celia's mouth with her hand.

Rayna knew Ben was most likely turned to stone, just like his parents, but she really hoped she was wrong and just thinking the worst case scenario.

"Ben!" Mal called out again.

"I got a scent, very pungent cologne. Easy to track. Follow me people" Dude commanded their attention.

"That's great Dude" Carlos praised.

"FYI I give great cuddles too" Dude added.

"Really? I never had a pet growing up. Well except for the elk head in Dad's man cave but that wasn't…" Gil rambled.

"Hold up. What's this?" Uma asked running her hands over claw marks on the wall.

Rayna's heart rate increased as dread set in her stomach.

"Uh any chance this was already there?" Carlos asked.

"And follow me" Dude said once more.

"Ben!" Mal kept calling out.

Rayna stared at the claw marks a few more moments.

"You know where those came from don't you?" Carlos asked having hung back with her.

"I have a hunch" Rayna said softly.

When she didn't elaborate, her and Carlos caught up to the others.

"It'll be okay" Carlos tried to reassure her.

Rayna just gave him a soft smile.

"So you can track, cuddle and talk. Hey do you think his puppies would be able to talk too?" Gil asked Carlos when they walked into the armory.

"All right man. He's taken. You want a dog adopt a rescue" Carlos suggested smiling.

"I bet you lost some sleep thinking about me on the loose?" Uma said to Mal.

"No. Dragon's don't really lose sleep. I wonder what fried octopus tastes like" Mal replied.

Rayna rolled her eyes at the two bickering. Truth was Mal was worried about Uma on the loose but Rayna wasn't. To get to Ben or anyone else Uma would have had to come on land to do it. Rayna dominated the land but Uma had stayed in the sea where she ruled.

Too bad Uma was against them. If she were on their side Auradon would be the safest place, protected by air, land and sea.

"I believe we're being challenged" Hook said breaking up Rayna's security day dream.

Uma held up her hand ignoring Hook to argue more with Mal.

"Let's split up and look for Audrey" Uma said.

"That makes no sense. Unless you give me my Ember she's going to spell you!" Mal said holding out her hand for the Ember.

"Girls! We have a situation here" Hook yelled getting everyone's attention.

"Do you like a prince Mal? How about a knight in shining armor? Or knights?" Audrey's voice came through the knight in front of them as it began to move.

Soon all the knights in the room drew their swords on them.

 _Watch your back, watch your back_

 _Watch your back, watch your back_

 _We can counter their attack_

 _Hit 'em 'til the armor cracks_

Two knights blocked the exit and Uma stood up to announce she had a plan of attack.

 _This could get a little sticky_

 _How to win this battle could be tricky_

 _But I know the best way_

 _Fall back let me lead, you hold the line_

 _And we'll bring them to their knees_

 _Swords in the air if you're with me_

 _They got us outnumbered one to fifty_

Carlos, Jay, and Evie all grabbed swords off the wall. Rayna grabbed her's from Hook out of a steel case.

 _But victory is ours_

 _'Cause I got a strategy, you take the left_

 _And the rest of you can follow me (uh-uh)_

 _This is my crew_

 _Well this is my squad_

 _This is my turf_

Mal and Uma fought over who should lead but Evie broke it up.

 _Oh my gosh, look guys_

 _We've got bigger fish to fry_

 _Put your differences aside_

 _'Cause right now we're on the same side_

 _Until the night falls, everyone_

 _We'll stay together 'til the battle is done_

 _Watch your back, watch your back_

 _Watch your back, watch your back_

The knights attacked and the clash of swords rang out as the group all managed to block the blows.

 _We can counter their attack_

 _Hit 'em 'til the armor cracks_

 _Until the night falls, we're aligned_

 _It doesn't mean that we're on the same side_

 _Watch your back, watch your back_

 _Watch your back, watch your back_

 _Hit 'em hard and hit 'em fast_

 _They're too heavy to react_

 _This situation's getting kinda heavy_

 _Hold your weapons tight keep 'em steady_

 _'Cause if we stick together we can make it out alive_

 _I'll cause a distraction, you attack them from the side_

 _All my soldiers stand at the ready_

 _We can cut 'em up like confetti_

 _We'll hit 'em from the front, you counter from behind_

 _Don't forget the fate of Auradon's on the line_

 _This is all out war, they got us outnumbered_

 _The way the swords clash is the sound of the thunder_

The boys circled around back to back looking for a chance to attack. Rayna parried every blow that came her way some even two at a time. All the while she was able to keep an eye on the future Queen and Carlos.

 _And we are not going under, we will never run for cover_

 _We battle for the victory and ride for each other_

 _Until the night falls everyone_

 _We'll stay together 'til the battle is done_

The doors in front of Jay and Carlos burst open and more knights joined the fight with shields and war hammers.

 _Back to back, back to back_

 _Back to back, back to back_

 _We can counter their attack_

 _Hit 'em 'til the armor cracks_

Carlos lost his sword but Celia slid him a shield that he used to counter an attack then used to slide on a crossed the floors ducking under the knights swords to grab his sword and rejoin the fight.

 _Until the night falls, we're aligned_

 _It doesn't mean that we're on the same side_

 _Back to back, back to back_

 _Back to back, back to back_

 _Hit 'em hard and hit 'em fast_

 _They're too heavy to react_

 _Suit of armor strong and true_

 _Make this metal bust a move!_

Mal cast a spell on the knights making them follow what the others did so everyone started dancing wildly as the armor was too heavy to keep up.

 _Until the night falls, you can trust_

 _I'm gonna help you win this battle because_

 _I got your back, got your back_

 _Got your back, got your back_

 _All for one and that's a fact_

 _Night fall pitch black_

The knights were unable to handle the strain on their armor and they all collapsed.

 **Carlos POV-** Caught up in the victory Jay chest bumped Hook and Carlos chest bumped Gil. Then realizing what they'd done everyone got quiet and then split off into their original groups.

Carlos then noticed Rayna's sword and apparently so did Hook.

"Love seeing you handle my weapon Jewel" Hook grinned.

Carlos went to hit him in the face but Rayna stopped him.

"It was a gift Carlos please. You know I rarely get them unless it's from you or Ben. Plus it's a weapon" Rayna said looking at him.

"It's a reminder you almost died" Carlos said angry.

"Oh yeah. Sorry about stabbing you" Gil said.

Rayna never took her eyes off Carlos. Finally he gave in with a sigh.

"If I get you a sword as a gift will you hang that one up?" he asked.

"Yes. Because one from you would be more important than any weapon I could ever own" Rayna smiled.

"Guys come on. This was so great. We were a team. We worked together. Com on" Evie begged ignoring the small drama to focus on the fact the groups were separate again on opposite sides.

"You know what we should try? An icebreaker" Evie grinned.

Jay sighed and Carlos put his head in his hand looking down. He was also pretty sure he saw Rayna roll her eyes too.

"You say something you really like about the other person okay? I'll start…Harry. Great accent. Now you go" Evie continued.

"Is she always this perky?" Uma asked.

"Oh it wasn't really your turn but thank you" Evie smiled.

Mal stepped forward taking Evie's hands. Carlos picked then to ignore them and took Rayna's hands instead.

"Rayna. Beautiful eyes" he said softly.

"You don't need an icebreaker with me" she smiled clearly fighting a blush.

He just smiled and stared at her.

"Carlos. Amazing hair" she said finally reaching up to move some out of his eyes.

"All right where does this cheerleader bunk down?" Uma finally asked.

"Even if she's not there we might find some sort of clue."

"Actually she's still in the dorms" Evie said.

"You're right! Because of Summer School" Mal added.

"What?! Summer School! Summer School! No wonder she wants revenge!" Hook laughed loudly.

"Okay I need you guys to go find Ben. We will meet back at Evie's place in two hours okay?" Mal told Jay, Carlos and Rayna.

"Sounds like we're going with my plan. I'm just saying" Uma said.

"It was kind of the obvious plan" Mal replied in a condescending tone.

"Uma said it first!" Gil pointed out.

"Right? So my plan. Right?" Uma agreed.

"Whatever" Mal said before walking out.


	26. Chapter 26

**Rayna POV-** Carlos, Rayna, Jay, Hook and Gil followed Dude into the woods looking for Ben.

"Ben!" Carlos yelled.

"Ben!?" Jay tried when no answer came.

"Dude, come on" Carlos said calling Dude over to him as he sat on a rock.

Rayna was letting Dude handle the scent part so she focused on what she heard or didn't hear. Rayna couldn't hear any of the small animals that usually ran through these woods and that made her on edge.

"Nothing?" Carlos asked Dude after giving him a quick pet.

"These things just grow everywhere" Gil said picking some berries off a bush and happily eating them.

"Hey we should play that icebreaker. Um Jay. I like the way that you can bounce around and jump off things. These are free right?" Gil asked eating more barriers.

"Yeah um, I like how you get a kick out of a berry bush" Jay said picking and eating a few berries himself.

"I guess you've probably seen everything by now huh? Furry rocks. Giant fish. You're probably used to grabbing lunch off of a bush."

"No. I mean no not really. I mainly just used the vending machines at practice. You know Tourney kind of eats up most of my time so…" Jay was cut off when Harry started laughing.

He laughed so hard he had to brace his hand on a tree.

"Tourney?! That's a wee boys game" Harry said when he stopped laughing.

Carlos got up and rubbed Rayna's shoulders making her realize she was tensed up.

"We'll find Ben. It'll be okay" Carlos promised her.

"Something dangerous is in these woods" Rayna said softly.

"What is it?"

"A Beast."

"A Beast?" Carlos asked.

"Hey you know what would be fun? To go rafting on a jungle river" Gil said before Carlos could ask Rayna more about the Beast.

"Find a lost civilization" Jay added.

"Oh or maybe a penguin."

"Oh well you'd find those more in like icebergs but I'd love to see one of those."

"You guys are killing me" Harry said walking over to them.

Then using his hook he stabbed a berry and ate it.

"Hmm" he grinned clearly enjoying it.

"P.S. your mutt went that way" Harry told Carlos.

"Carlos!" Dude yelled.

"Dude what do you see?" Carlos called.

"This way" Dude replied.

They all once again began to follow Dude.

"Ben!" Carlos called out again.

"Boy, something stinks. And it wasn't me this time" Dude said.

Rayna heard something crashing through the woods.

"Move!" Rayna yelled as a Beast burst out of the woods beside them.

Carlos pulled Gil out of the way. Dude screamed and ran off to hide as the Beast roared. It charged Gil and missed running into the tree behind where Gil had been standing. Then it charged Harry who Jay pulled out of the way, sending the Beast tripping over a log. When it got up it roared its anger at them. When again it charged Harry, Jay yanked him away at the last second. Rayna moved past them towards the Beast.

"Rayna don't" Carlos said.

"It's okay I got his" Rayna smiled.

She stood in front of the Beast and merely leaned back when he swung his claws at her. When he swung again she caught his arm. He growled at her and she growled back before she let her eyes glow yellow.

"Ben stop" she said forcefully.

"That's Ben?" Harry asked.

"Audrey did it to him" Rayna said keeping her eyes locked on Ben's as he struggled against himself.

"You knew then" Carlos said.

"I only guessed what happened I didn't know. But in the woods there aren't any other animals. They're hiding" Rayna explained.

Ben shoved her hard and they both fell to the ground. Rayna rolled and got up into a crouched position between Ben and the others. Ben also rolled and got up on his feet hunched over.

"Ben come on it's me. Don't make me fight you." Rayna said. Ben roared at her.

"Ben please. You've helped me so much let me help you. In this situation I am the Alpha so you need to stop and calm down" Rayna said.

Slowly she saw the fight drain out of him and he cradled his arm to his chest.

"Oh he's got a boo boo. That's why he's so cranky. You know my dad said that his dad did not handle pain well at all" Gil spoke up behind her.

Rayna could still feel the struggle going on inside Ben so she kept her eyes on him.

"You're good with animals, do something" Jay instructed Carlos.

"But… okay. All right" Carlos said slowly walking towards Ben.

"He should be good but still go slow. Be careful" Rayna said softly never taking her eyes off Ben's.

"Hey Ben. It's me Carlos all right?" Carlos said as he took slow cautious steps towards Ben.

"You know me. Like with Rayna you also helped me once. Remember with Dude? Right? So I'm gonna help you now. Come on. Let me see your hand. All right attaboy…er Beast…King…whatever" Carlos said as Ben slowly held out his hand to Carlos.

"Oh yeah that's a big one. Uh… I'm gonna count all right? One…Two…" on three Carlos pulled the large thorn out of Ben's hand making him roar.

"There it is. You did it" Carlos grinned.

Suddenly a spray of water flew past Rayna and hit Ben. Before her eyes the fur, claws, and tail vanished and Ben was standing there mostly himself again. Rayna hugged him tightly.

"Thank you" Ben whispered softly.

"Now I know how you must have felt dealing with me" Rayna stepped back smiling.

"Thank you" Ben said louder to Carlos and then to Jane who was behind Rayna holding a water gun.

Rayna let her eyes go back to normal before she hugged Carlos.

"Got to admit I was a little nervous" she told him.

"Yeah me too. But it was a bit like dealing with a cranky she-wolf" Carlos said quietly grinning.

Rayna blushed a bit, smiling at him. Jay slowly helped Ben to sit down on a rock.

"Oh wow that was funky" Ben said.

"It was. Is…" Jay said pointing to Ben's new full beard and his fangs.

"Huh? Oh wow" Ben said as he touched his face and ran his fingers over his teeth.

"You need another blast" Jane said before she started spraying him with water in the face.

"Please…please stop" Ben asked.

"Huh. It's Enchanted Lake water. I guess it can only do so much" Jane said when nothing more happened to Ben.

"That was quite the display earlier Jewel. I'm more than impressed" Harry grinned as he slid up next to Rayna.

"She's impressive and taken just in case no one else got that" Carlos said putting his arm around Rayna.

"Are you sure about that? Come on Jewel clearly I can protect ya better than he can" Harry said showing his muscles.

"I'm sure he's mine and I'm his. I'm also sure when we were attacked he helped save the day and I believe you screamed like a girl" Rayna smiled.

Harry only grinned.

"Fine fine but for the record I didn't scream, I yelped, like a man."

"Hold on. Whose side are they on?" Ben asked looking at Harry and Gil.

"They escaped and joined us. And Mal has the Ember which is our only hope to stop Audrey. Details to follow" Jay explained.

"Hades' Ember? Has Mal already gone back to the Isle?" Ben asked.

"I said details to follow. We're meeting up with Mal, Evie and Uma. Let's go" Jay said.

"Uma!?" Ben asked.

"Details to follow" everyone said.

"All right" Ben agreed.

Jay turned him around and gave him a push in the direction of Evie's small castle. Carlos held on to Rayna's hand as they walked.


	27. Chapter 27

**Carlos POV-** Mal rushed out of Evie's and ran straight to Ben as they all walked up. Uma walked out and greeted Harry and Gil and soon everyone was talking it was hard to hear what was actually being said and by who.

"Okay so we all think that Audrey could be at Fairy Cottage. We have no idea where it is. Did she ever take you there?" Mal asked Ben when it quieted down.

"Every Fairy Godmother's Day. Where is Fairy Godmother when you need her?" Ben said turning to look at Jane.

"I wish I knew" Jane replied sadly clearly worried about her mom. Rayna slipped her arm around Carlos' waist and laid her head on his shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked her as he held her close.

"Yeah all good" Rayna smiled at him before she kissed his cheek.

"How bad do you think this is going to get?" Carlos asked as he started to worry about her getting hurt.

"Bad. But nothing we can't handle" Rayna assured him. Softly Carlos stroked his thumb against her waist just enjoying holding her.

"Doug go with Jane. We need to find Fairy Godmother" Ben said.

"They might need some muscle" Uma said.

"Hey" Doug replied obviously offended.

"Well I'll go" Gil said having looked down at his own muscles.

"Yeah actually I would feel better too" Evie said.

"Same" Mal chimed in.

"Actually I would too" Doug admitted.

"All right man, let's do it!" Gil said putting his arm around Doug's shoulders like they were best friends.

"Let's go Jane" Gil called as he and Doug started to walk away.

For a minute everyone silently watched them go before heading into Evie's place.

"Come on Dude" Carlos called.

Mal and Ben were the last ones to come inside. Carlos pulled up a map to Fairy Godmother's Cottage on his phone for everyone to see. The Cottage was surrounded by bushes and trees easy places to duck and hide. However the last dozen feet to the Cottage was open to anyone looking out the window so they'd have to run for it. Rayna suggested they wait until nightfall and use the darkness of shadows as better cover. Next Rayna was able to bring up the Blue prints to the Cottage on her phone and with Ben's memory of the place they realized that other than four rooms upstairs, the Cottage would be an easy search.

"I'll go in first just in case she's waiting for us" Rayna said.

"No."

"Okay." Carlos and Ben said.

Rayna took Carlos' hands and spoke softly so only he heard.

"I'm impervious to magic and most wounds. So unless Audrey can somehow turn herself into a huge dragon like Maleficent I'm the best one to go in first."

"Well when you put it like that… Doesn't mean I like it."

"I know the feeling. Watching you try to help Ben when he was a Beast scared the crap out of me but I trusted you could do it. Like you trusted me to keep him calm. Trust me on this."

"Okay but I'm going in after you" Carlos said a little louder so the others could hear.

"Deal" Rayna smiled.

They waited until the sun started to set before making the journey to the Cottage. That way they would get there when it was fully dark. Rayna led the way followed closely by Carlos then Ben and the others. Quickly they moved from tree to tree using the bushes as cover for their crouched run.

Finally they made it to the last few trees before the Cottage. Ben, Mal, Evie and Uma hid behind the trees while the boys ducked down behind a large rock. Rayna with Carlos behind her made a fast run for the metal gate and the front door.

 **Rayna POV-** Not wasting any time for Audrey to come up with a spell, Rayna kicked in the front door. As she entered the house Mal and Ben quickly followed after Carlos as Mal had out Hades' Ember. Everyone else took their ten second que then they too entered the Cottage.

"Anything?" Ben asked. Rayna took in a deep breath.

"Scent's an hour old at least" she replied softly.

There came a banging on the door to a small alcove outside. Rayna nodded to Ben as he went towards the door. Ben looked out the small window before he lifted the bar that locked the door.

"Chad?" Ben asked surprised.

"I want my mommy" Chad said from where he sat hugging his knees.

"No!" Chad cried out recoiling from Ben who'd attempted to reach out to him.

"It's okay. What happened buddy?" Ben asked gently as he slowly helped Chad up off the ground.

Chad looked at everyone in the room fearfully. However not seeing Audrey he relaxed a little.

"Ben? Ben!" Chad said once again looking at Ben. He grabbed Ben by his jacket.

"Your face. Oh freedom!" Chad screamed and bolted for the door and out into the night screaming.

Ben shrugged but Harry started laughing hysterically. With one final look around they left the Cottage not too sure what to do next.

"All right. Let's get this Audrey chick taken care of already. What do you say girls? Time to wrap things up?" Uma said bumping her fist against Mal and Evie's.

"You know some day you're gonna have to tell me how you guys all got teamed up" Ben said smiling.

"Actually, Mal promised to let all the kids off the Isle once this is over" Evie said.

"Mal?" Ben asked softly.

"I have to tell you guys something. Um… I lied to you. The kids won't be coming off the Isle" Mal said as she turned to face them.

"What do you mean?" Jay asked.

"The program is shut down. And the barrier… will be closed for good."

"For Auradon's safety" Ben said softly clearly unhappy.

"Jewel?" Harry asked looking at Rayna.

She looked away towards Carlos who was also looking at her.

"I had no say in this. It wasn't my choice" Rayna said around the lump in her throat.

"Hold up. So we're saving your precious people and your behinds for a lie. I knew it was a mistake to trust you. You're always out for yourself" Uma said walking to stand in front of Mal.

"And you King Ben eh… you're probably just gonna throw us all back inside" Harry started getting in Ben's face only to end up sounding sad and disappointed.

"You know what? I actually thought you were brave. You're nothing but a chicken. Too scared to tell me I was never gonna see my dad again" Celia said walking towards Mal.

"Celia…" Mal said.

Celia however grabbed the Ember and tossed it into the bird bath as she walked away crying.

"No! Regain your might and ignite! No… Regain your might and ignite!" Mal yelled grabbing the Ember and attempting to relight it.

No one knew what to do they were too chocked and hurt by Mel's lie and too stunned that Celia ruined their chance to stop Audrey. Mall looked to Uma for help.

"Bummer" Uma said holding her sea shell necklace for Mal to see.

"Let's go find Gil and leave them all to rot" Uma said to Harry.

"No. Uma!" Mal cried out as Uma and Harry walked away. Neither one looked back. Evie slowly started to walk towards Mal.

"Evie…I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I just…I thought that… I was afraid to tell you. I thought I was gonna lose my best friend. But I had to do something. I had to protect Auradon" Mal said.

"Closing the barrier was your idea?" Evie asked, stunned.

"I did it for us. I did it for our life that we have here now."

"For our life? What about the kids that we left behind on that island? The kids that we promised? We were their only hope. I thought you were gonna stand up for the V.K.'s. But instead you lied to them. And you lied to Jay. And you lied to Carlos. And you lied to me. We're your family" Evie said pointing at each one of them as she barely held her tears at bay.

"You were against this?" Carlos softly asked Rayna.

"I was."

"Why, it would make your job easier" there was anger in his voice.

"I was against this because we promised the kids on the Isle. I was against this because I trust them. I was against this… because I didn't want you to never be able to see your mom again" Rayna said taking a step closer to him.

"There's nothing you can do?"

"No. Belle and Beast are scared and… I can't over rule the future Queen" Rayna said looking at Mal.

"Evie… Evie come on. I had no choice!" Mal cried as Evie turned away from her.

With a clap of thunder and lightning everyone except Mal and Rayna were turned to stone.

"No" Mal cried softly.

"Carlos!" Rayna barely held her sob back as she reached to touch his face.

Anger, rage and pain swirled inside her. She stormed up to Mal eyes glowing yellow shining with unshed tears.

"I blame you. Here's the result of your 'choice'" Rayna growled.

With a last look at Carlos Rayna left hoping to catch up to Uma and beg her to reconsider helping them. If Uma said no well… currently Rayna wasn't above killing Audrey to bring Carlos back.


	28. Chapter 28

**Rayna POV-** Rayna ran down the path following Uma and Harry's were getting stronger. Soon she saw them and ran faster.

"Uma! Harry! Wait!" Rayna caught up to them and stood in front of them not even out of breath.

"Please wait. I need your help. Audrey just turned the others to stone" Rayna explained.

"Mal?" Uma asked stopping.

"All but her and myself."

"I can't help you"

"Uma wait. Forget Mal I'm the one asking now. Please help me" Rayna begged.

"Uma?" Harry asked softly looking from Rayna to Uma. Uma seemed torn, struggling to make a choice.

"I…can't help you. I know you're the one asking and I want to help YOU but Mal is the one who lied and I just can't help you cause it would be helping her. I'm sorry" Uma said.

Uma stepped around Rayna and started walking away.

"Harry… please" Rayna said softly.

"I'm sorry Jewel. I'm so sorry" Harry said looking at her sadly as he too walked away.

Rayna fought back her tears and walked away into the woods to think up a way to beat Audrey.

"Help me Mal!" Rayna heard Celia cry out a little while later followed by a dragon roar.

Rayna turned back towards the school only to realize she was far away now. Once again Rayna took off running. The closer she got the more she heard Mal roar. The school loomed up ahead. Rayna saw Audrey hit Mal's wing with a bolt of pink magic. Slowly Mal circled downwards to the ground.

 _Magic staff, fire breathing dragon…and I'm a wolf…sure I can handle this_ Rayna thought to herself.

"We're stronger together! We're stronger together. I'm right here Mal! Regain your might and ignite. I'm right here girl! I'm right here. Regain your might and ignite!" Uma appeared yelling breathlessly to Mal.

Rayna saw Mal open her claws and watched the Ember reignite.

"Mal heads up!" Rayna called out as she burst through the trees at full speed. Mal gave her a dragon grin and braced herself ready to fly.

Rayna ran past Uma and Harry, who were both trying to catch their breath as they too had run back to the school, and grinned before she pushed off the ground and launched herself a good 15 feet to land on Mal's back. Rayna stood hunched over with one hand holding onto one of Mal's spikes as Mal took to the air.

"I'll get Celia outta there, you focus on Audrey" Rayna said loud enough so Mal could hear.

Mal nodded her head and slowly flew up to the tower. When Audrey turned away from Celia to look at them, Rayna sprung up and ran up Mal's neck and dove off towards the tower. Mid leap Rayna let her shift come. She felt Audrey try to stop her with magic but it slid off her. Rayna landed between Celia and Audrey as a wolf.

Choosing Mal as her biggest worry Audrey stayed facing Mal and attacked her with magic. Mal countered the attack with Hades' Ember and the two magics met head on but slowly Mal's was getting stronger. Rayna looked at Celia and lowered herself down and nodded towards her back. Celia slowly, nervously got on her back.

Mal's magic had almost reached back to Audrey and Rayna didn't want to be there when it hit her. Once she felt Celia grip her fur tightly Rayna stood up and took a running jump off the tower. Just in time too as the sound behind her indicated the magics had made a small explosion.

Rayna landed and trotted over to Uma and Harry. Celia slid off her back and while Uma looked stunned, Harry looked in pure awe.

"Dang girl, that's kind of cool" Uma said looking at her.

Still Harry stared his mouth open and his eyes huge.

"I… I… always knew you were something special but this…you…you are so beautiful" Harry finally spoke.

He reached out tentatively to touch her fur and a smile spread across his face.

"Wow."

"Rayna!" a voice called out to her.

Rayna turned her head and saw Ben, Jay, Evie and finally Carlos walking out of the woods. Unable to contain her joy Rayna ran over to them and straight to Carlos. She nuzzled against him her body shaking she was so happy. He stroked her fur holding onto her.

"I know me too" he said when Rayna whined.

They finally all followed Ben inside where they ran into Mal who was carrying Audrey's body. Rayna had Carlos open the door to her old room so she could go inside.

"Is she…" Ben asked.

"She's still alive I can hear her heartbeat though it's faint" Rayna said coming out of her room now dressed in her red and black leather.

Mal took Audrey to her room and laid her on the bed. Her and Evie sat next to her while the rest of them stood and waited.

"She's slipping away" Evie said softly not wanting to voice what was happening.

"There's only one person in the world who might be able to do something about this and that's Hades" Mal said.

"Hades? He wouldn't do it. I wouldn't risk it" Ben said.

"Actually he might do it for me. He's my father."

Ben had a brief moment of stunned panic before he covered it up.

"Okay… well I'll have to send guards to get him" Ben said and turned to Rayna who nodded.

"Maybe I can hitch a ride. The Isle is my home. Someone needs to be there to protect it" Uma said.

"Well then you will need your first mate" Harry said placing his hands on Uma's shoulders.

"The Isle will be in very good hands" Mal told them.

"Can I go too? I wish I could be in both places" Celia said.

"I really think that Evie was right. And… I do think that we could've been friends. And I'm really sorry that I lied to all of you guys. You deserve so much better than that" Mal said.

"You were just trying to do the right thing" Jay said.

"Yeah" Uma agreed.

"I get it" Evie said standing up offering Mal a small smile.

Ben looked at Rayna once more and she nodded. She called a handful of her best guards to accompany her to get Hades. Carlos stayed behind with the rest of the V.K.'s. He said he needed to talk to Ben.

Rayna was the one to talk Hades into coming back with them. All she had to do was say Mal needed him. Rayna also apologized for the chains he had to wear but he didn't seem to care.

"Good bye Harry" Rayna said turning to see him behind her before she could get into the SUV.

"Good bye Jewel you… I'll never forget you" Harry replied sadly.

Rayna smiled softly and took out one of her favorite jewel covered daggers and handed it to him.

"For a friend I didn't know I needed" Rayna said before getting in the SUV and driving away.

The sun was up by the time they got back to Auradon Prep. The guards followed her with Hades between them up to Audrey's room.

"Thank you for coming" Mal said.

"Didn't have much choice" Hades said showing his chains.

Rayna held Carlo's hand and rolled her eyes at Hades comment. He acted like he was forced there but all he wanted was to help his daughter.

"Can you wake her?" Ben asked.

"Since when do heroes care about villains?" Hades asked.

"She's…"

"One of your own? Right. When you guys try to destroy the world it's… an error in judgment. But when it's one of us… lock them up and throw away the key. Right Beast?" Hades held his hands up causing everyone to tense up waiting for an attack.

"Yeah. I'm gonna need to use my hands" Hades said.

Looking back at Ben who nodded Mal had the guards unchain him. Hades held out his hand and wiggled his fingers for the Ember. Once Mal put it in his hand he took a deep breath closed his eyes and let out a sigh as his hair lite up with blue fire.

"Haven't lost my touch" he grinned.

He turned to face Beast and started growling at him and Beast growled back. Rayna let out a growl louder than both of them just as Mal also tried to break the tension.

"Dad!"

Hades just grinned and shrugged. Carlos slid his arm around Rayna's waist grinning at her he had refused to leave when Beast ordered the rest of the V.K's out of the room and with a look at Rayna who had just raised her eye brow Beast allowed Carlos to stay.

Hades stood at the foot of Audrey's bed and blue lights appeared in the room as he moved the Ember in slow circles over Audrey. She sat up in bed and took a breath as she opened her eyes. Hades tossed the Ember in the air and caught it as his hair returned to normal.

"Tell me it was all a bad dream" Audrey said.

"I wish I could. But it's over now" Ben said.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to hurt you both. I wanted to hurt all of you" Audrey said.

"I have owed you an apology for…a very long time now" Mal told her.

"And so have I" Ben added.

"And perhaps I have owed you one too" Audrey's grandmother told Mal.

The guards took Hades away and Mal chased after him. Rayna leaned her head against Carlos and smiled at him.

"Rayna for the party...I just want my best friend there okay?" Ben said smiling and nodding to Carlos. .

Rayna smiled understanding what he was saying, that she was no longer needed as his personal guard.

"I'm tired and starving and Mal's engagement party is in 6 hours. I have to prepare" Rayna said to Carlos.

"No you don't. Maximus already did your check list. I asked him. I knew you'd need to rest" Carlos said tugging her gently out of the room.

"Fine but I have to…" Rayna said as Carlos pulled her into her old room.

"You…have to eat the steak I made while you were gone. And you need to sleep. That's all you have to do."

Rayna smelled the steak and was eating it before she knew she even sat down. She fell asleep in his arms. Out like a light. He woke her in time to get ready and leave.

For the first time her outfit didn't have knives in it and she was surprisingly okay with that. Everyone cheered when Mal and Ben showed up at the party.

"Lady Mal and I wanna thank you for celebrating our engagement with us today. I couldn't be prouder or happier to call you my Queen. So… raise your glasses to our future Queen of Auradon!" Ben said loudly.

"To our Queen of Auradon" the crowd said.

"Speech your specialness" Carlos called out.

"Speech your fancy one" Jay added.

"I can't. I can't be Queen of Auradon" Mal said.

She turned to Ben and spoke softly to him.

"We made a decision… to close the barrier forever. And it was my idea but it's wrong. I've learned that you can't live in fear because it doesn't actually protect you from anything. You never know where the bad is gonna come from. And you never know where the heroes are gonna come from either. Without Uma and her pirates Auradon would be gone. And without Hades…my father…Audrey would be gone. We are all capable of good and bad no matter which side of the barrier we come from. And that's why I can't be Queen of just Auradon" Mal said.

She again turned to Ben speaking softly.

"What's she saying?" Carlos asked.

"She wants to bring the barrier down" Rayna answered.

"I choose to be a King who moves forward. It's time for forgiveness. It's time for new beginnings. The barrier will come down" Ben declared.

"Yes!" Carlos yelled cheering too.

Everyone else followed and soon they were all clapping. Mal beckoned the V.K's and Rayna up the stairs to join her.

"To make the world a better place…" Mal started the spell holding Fairy Godmother's wand.

"We have to do it face to face" all the V.K's finished together.

The bridge appeared to link Auradon to the Isle.

 _It's time to bring together_

 _Time for a brand new start_

 _We gonna put it in motion_

 _Break down what keeps us apart_

 _No more, no division we down_

 _New team, got the vision, unite_

 _So we stand, now we living marching_

 _In the light, one two, one two like_

 _I see you (you see me)_

 _Imperfect (perfectly)_

 _Face to face_

 _We can see clearly our similarities like_

 _Day and night, wrong or right_

 _We come together for a good time_

Ben, Rayna and the V.K's joined Mal singing.

 _We're gonna break this down_

 _We're gonna rock the town_

 _Everyone all around_

 _Let's be whoever like this_

 _Stronger together like this_

 _Believing in second chances_

 _And we're all starting today_

 _Marching on in a new land_

 _Our world's a better, a better place_

 _Welcome, the addition new love_

Evie sang.

 _Unity, new beginning for us_

Carlos took his turn to sing.

 _Harmony that's the mission marching_

Jay finished with his line.

 _In the light, one two, one two like_

 _I see you (you see me)_

 _Imperfect (perfectly)_

 _Face to face_

 _We can see clearly our similarities like_

 _Day and night, wrong or right_

 _We come together for a good time_

 _We're gonna break this down_

 _We're gonna rock the town_

 _Everyone all around_

 _Just be whoever like this_

 _Stronger together like this_

 _We reunited like this_

Rayna and Ben stayed behind while the V.K's went to greet those from the Isle.

 _Bringing it, bringing it, b-b-b-bringing it down_

 _Bringing it, bringing it, b-b-b-bringing it down_

 _Bringing it, bringing it, b-b-b-bringing it down_

 _Bringing it, bringing it, b-b-b-bringing it down (down!)_

Ben bowed to those from the Isle in greeting and lowered himself down to his knee. Rayna bowed and followed Ben to her knee everyone else soon followed suit.

 _We're gonna break this down (break this down)_

 _We're gonna rock the town (oh, we're gonna rock this town)_

 _Everyone all around (oh, around)_

 _Just be whoever like this (come on!)_

 _Stronger together like this (uh)_

 _We be united like this_

 _We're gonna break this down (come on! We're gonna break this down)_

 _We're gonna rock the town (come on, everybody on the isle gonna like this)_

Carlos danced with Rayna laughing and enjoying themselves.

 _Everyone all around (oh, around)_

 _Just be whoever like this_

 _Stronger together like this (stronger together like this)_

 _We reunited like this (hey!)_

 _Bringing it, bringing it, b-b-bringing it down_

"Carlos I…I'm a bit…terrified to meet your mother. I mean a wolf is just like a dog" Rayna explained pulling Carlos a little bit away from the partiers.

"Wait till she hears I want to be a vet" Carlos grinned.

"Rayna there's something really important I've been trying to give you. I couldn't think of a good time but… I'm gonna make my own time. I've already talked to Ben about this" Carlos said pulling her farther away from the others.

Then Carlos smiled as he got down on one knee and pulled out a box.

"Rayna, gorgeous she wolf, will you marry me?" Carlos asked opening the box.

The ring itself was amazing it was a white gold band and the diamond was black with two small red rubies on each side of it.

"Carlos…I…yes I'll marry you" Rayna smiled nearly in tears.

Carlos slid the ring on her finger and stood up.

"I love you Carlos" Rayna said.

"And I love you Rayna."

With the crowd cheering to their own party behind them Rayna pulled Carlos close and kissed him deeply. Carlos cupped her jaw kissing her back lovingly. Neither one could have been any happier than they were in that one perfect moment and it would last for their entire lives together.

 **The End**


End file.
